Harry Potter and The Curse of Walpurgis
by snowflake-shona
Summary: FINISHED! Harry has not gotten over what happened in his 4th year, and now in his fifth he has to face another evil killing the students. It's up to Ron, Hermione and Harry to save the day! Read and Review! HPHG, RWCC.
1. That Time Again

**Harry Potter and the Curse of Walpurgis**

**Chapter 1******

**That Time Again**

Harry Potter was sitting alone in his room with Hedwig the owl as his only companion. The raised voices of his aunt and uncle could be heard from downstairs. Dudley has done it this time. He got expelled from his school for fighting with the 6"2 Rugby team captain. Aunt Petunia can't understand how her precious got expelled for defending himself against that big bully. Uncle Vernon argues that he doesn't want a chicken as a son who can't stand up for himself and that he was right to hit the boy back. They've been going like this for hours, and Harry knows the best thing he can do is to stay well out of the way. Dudley on the other hand can't escape. He's in the living room in the middle of all of this, and Harry loves it. For once it isn't his fault.

Harry got on with his homework, but unlike normal adults, and the Dursleys were unlike normal adults, they didn't like Harry doing homework. They thought that he was being taught evil things by evil teacher in a evil school and when he becomes powerful enough he would turn on them.

Harry had to admit though, some of that was true. Some of his teachers had indeed turned out to be evil and, given the chance, Harry would turn on them, only if he didn't have his wand snapped for doing it.

So Harry had to sit very quietly in his room and finish his twelve foot long essay on the twelve uses of Abyssinian Shrivelfig and which potions it is a vital ingredient, while Hedwig sat quietly in her cage. Harry was forced to teach Hedwig the art of silence or uncle Vernon had threatened to have her for Sunday lunch. Harry didn't doubt his uncles' threat, that man would eat anything (and did!). Hedwig had always been there for him when no-one else was and he loved her for it.

Also on Harry's desk was a pile of parchment letters from his best friends Ron and Hermione. He had a letter already written and sealed for Hermione in which he has taken great care in writing, as she always complains about his handwriting. Harry was also writing a letter to Ron. He wanted to know about the status of the Quidditch Cup in which Ron's favourite team were at the top of the league with one game in hand last time Harry had news from Ron about it.

The argument downstairs was reaching its intensity. Harry was use to this routine. Dudley would do something, Aunt Petunia would be worried about his safety, and Uncle Vernon would be all for it. They would be like this for hours.

But soon he hears the one thing to send Harry running for the bolt on his bedroom door.

"If it wasn't for Harry, Dudley wouldn't have turned out so bad," he heard Aunt Petunia voice shriek.

"I totally agree with you dear. He's been a bad example towards our Dudley and he will be punished for this one," his uncle's booming voice announced.

Harry couldn't believe it. He had done nothing to deserve being blamed for Dudley's bad behaviour. He heard his uncles' heavy footsteps on the stairs, coming closer to his bedroom door. Even Hedwig, his snowy owl, was quiet.

"HARRY! For what you've done Dudley, corrupting his mind, you won't get food for a week!" he shouted through the door, and then stormed off back down stairs and it was quiet again.

Harry was use to not getting food for things he hadn't done. Harry was not an ordinary boy. Five years ago, Harry learned about his parents and that he is a wizard. For the last four years, he has been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unlike ordinary boys his age, Harry loves school.

Harry walked over to Hedwig's' cage and opened it. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go away for a week. You heard uncle Vernon; I won't get food for a week, and neither will you, so it's best if you go to either Ron's or Hermione's so you can get fed." He felt really sad watching his beloved owl fly off into the night knowing he wouldn't see her for a week, and he'll have no-one to keep him company in the Hell hole he was forced to call home. Harry got into bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep

Harry was sitting in his room putting the finishing touches to his potions essay. It needed to be perfect with no crossings out as professor Snape would not accept it.

"Pity I don't know the magical equivalent to tip-ex," Harry thought. He hated potions homework because no matter how well written it was he was going to get a low mark as soon as he added Harry Potter to the top of it. Sometimes he felt like just not putting any effort into it but he would swear he could hear Hermione telling him that he needs to know this stuff, regardless what mark Snape gives him. She did have a point (like always) but there was something he would prefer to be reading.

At the end of last year, Professor Dumbledore had sent him a copy of "Protection Spells and When to use to them" guide by Midas Graves. Harry had already read it five times but he wanted to make sure that he knows all the spells, just in case he comes up against Voldermort again. But this time, he would be able to defend himself. Harry couldn't help but think back to his third year when the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lupin, showed the class spells to help them protect themselves. He started to wonder who they were getting this year since Mad Eye Moody wasn't Mad Eye Moody. Every other teacher (apart from Lupin) had turned bad. What new evil was going to take over the position? Maybe Snape will finally get his dream job, and therefore he would not need to do his essay for potions, Harry concluded and rolled up his essay.

Harry got off his bed and lifted up the loose floorboard under his bed. He had already stored some biscuits and chocolate bars for when, not if but when, he was locked in his room without food. There was still some food from Hogwarts in there too. Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans and several other types of sweets were hidden down there and they should be able to sustain him for a week.

This form of punishment Harry quite liked, apart from the whole no food part. He could sit in his room, write his letters (although not send them), finish off his homework essays and read his numerous magical books that he had acquired over the last few years, in relative peace. Dudley didn't bother him and Uncle Vernon couldn't see him reading his evil books.. It was a peaceful week for Harry.

A couple of days later, Harry was busy reading "Quidditch Tactic for Complete Domination on the Field" when he was aroused by a tapping at his window. For a minute, he thought Hedwig had returned, but it was an unknown owl. He opened the window and in flew the Little Owl, with a roll of parchment attached to its feet. He untied the parchment, and the owl flew into Hedwig's empty cage to rest. Harry recognised the handwriting instantly, it was from is godfather, Sirius Black.

> _Hey Harry!_
> 
> _It's your birthday coming up and was wondering if you are doing anything. I was hoping we could meet up for your birthday somewhere. You name the place and when and send your reply back with Archie. Can't wait to here from you._
> 
> _Love Sirius_
> 
> _P.S. Better not tell the Dursleys, don't think they would approve._

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He would be doing something for his birthday. He would see his godfather again. It had been a long time since Harry last saw his godfather. Last time they met, Harry had just been attack by Lord Voldermort for the fifth time in his life. The memory of the rebirth of Voldermort was still causing to wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

Harry hurriedly got hold of a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled a reply back to Sirius.

> _Sirius,_
> 
> _I would love to meet up with you for my birthday. It would probably be best if we met up at the corner of the Privet Drive at nine o clock and we can plan our day from there. I have so much to tell you._
> 
> _Can't wait_
> 
> _Love_
> 
> _Harry_

Harry did have so much to tell him. He had heard continually from his two best friends at Hogwarts – Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. For the last few years, Harry had been able to stay with Ron at The Burrow, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. Fred and George – Ron's brothers - hadn't done as well as she thought in their OWLs (Ordinary Wizard Levels) last year and Mr Weasley was having a hard time at work and Ron thought it was best if Harry didn't come this year.. But this year, he was staying with Hermione before he starts school.

It was the day before Harry's meeting with Sirius and he was so excited that even Dudley couldn't bring him down. But he hadn't told the Dursleys that he was going out tomorrow and he wasn't sure how he was going to. He was mulling over what he should say when he was shaken by his uncle. "Are you listening to me? Didn't think so, never did have a good attention span. I said, Me, Dudley, and Petunia hace been invited to a day out at Hyde Park for a company picnic, but after what happened the last time you met a work colleague, I don't want you there to ruin things for me, yet again. However, Petunia and I don't trust you here in the house all by yourself: who knows that freaky friends you'll bring back here." Harry saw his opportunity.

"I was hoping to meet up with one of my friends far away from here tomorrow. If I leave before you leave and come home after you have returned then I am essentially locked out of the house and can't do it any damage," Harry explained.

"And you won't be up to things?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"No. I'll be sitting in McDonalds talking to my non-magical friend."

"More like non-existent friend," Dudley butted in. Harry could see in his uncles' chubby face that he was contemplating his proposal and could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears from the struggle his two brain cells were having at thinking. .

"Well, this way you are out of my hair and I don't have to feed or bother with you," Uncle Vernon finally said. "I'll agree to your little proposition, but if I hear of any funny business, you'll be permanently locked out of this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Harry answered and he went straight up stairs so he couldn't do anything to make uncle Vernon change his mind. He was so excited that night that he just couldn't sleep. In a few hours, Harry would meet up with his Godfather.


	2. Leaving for the Last time

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving for the last time**

Harry woke up early that morning and got dressed. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He went down for breakfast and ignored all of Dudley's attempts to antagonize him, and every 5 minutes checking the clock, waiting for nine o clock to come. Just before nine, the Dursleys set off on their day out. But before Vernon left the house, he reminded Harry about what would happen if he did anything. "Now listen here boy, I hear of anything funny business, and you will be thrown out this house so fast your feet won't touch the ground. Do I make myself clear?" Harry nodded and watched as the car backed out of the drive, went down the street and out of sight. It was now nine o clock; Harry grabbed his coat and made his way down to the corner of the street. When he got there, he saw a figure sitting on a fence dressed in black. It was Sirius.

Harry had never been so happy to see someone in his family before. He ran towards Sirius who seemed just as glad to Harry. Sirius looked different somehow, not as course as he was last time. Didn't seem as worried about being spotted by the public or by anyone, he looked so different people wouldn't be able to recognise him. Sirius was on run after being blamed for a death he didn't cause. He was trying to rid the world of person who told Voldermort where Harry's parents were and helped him kill them.

"So how are you Harry? Keeping up with your homework I hope?" Sirius asked as they were walking along the street.

"Yeah, but it's hard to hide the fact that I'm doing homework from the Dursleys. They don't like me working on my magic; you know what they are like," Harry answered with a sad look on his face.

"Cheer up Harry, it's your birthday! Oh I almost forgot. I've got presents for you!" Sirius said pulling out three parcels from his backpack. Harry didn't expect any presents, seeing his godfather was a present in itself, he didn't need presents to have a good birthday. They sat down on a park bench together as Harry opened his first present. It was a dark blue glass ball with gold swirly writing around it. Seeing Harry's puzzled face Sirius said "It's a Taciturn**, **it reveals secrets that are hidden deep in people and helps get an insight into most people. Never know when it might come in handy." Harry loved it, wondered what he would see if he put it up to Lucius Malfoy.

Next was a book on Quidditch, Harry's favourite wizard sport where there are seven players: 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, a keeper and a seeker. Harry was on the Gryffindor House team and was a seeker. He loved Quidditch more than anything. It was a perfect gift. Harry flicked through the book quickly looking at the moving pictures of teams all around the world. "Thought you might like that." Sirius said seeing Harry's face light up. "Picked it up somewhere in Newcastle. Interesting place Newcastle." Harry had picked up the last gift and opened it. It was a cake of a Quidditch pitch, with players and hoops. They players were flying around scoring goals. Harry had never seen anything like it. It was great. Harry thought it would be such a shame to eat it!

"It's not what I wanted to give you. What I really wanted to give you were things belonging to your parents that I have but they are at Gringrotts bank and I can't go in there. There were a few things I wanted to give you for your parents, things that meant something to them. Some things were destroyed by muggles, others, I think were stolen, like Lily's guardian necklace. It was given to her while she was school and gave her protection. She wore until the day she died, after that, I don't know what happened to it. Probably stolen knowing muggles." He stared ahead as if he in a dream thinking about the good old days with Lily and James.

"Thanks Sirius. The cake is lovely!" Harry finally said. But he could tell something was still bothering Sirius.

"Harry, there's something I have to tell you." Looking round he continued, "But not here." Sirius got up and walked off, and Harry followed. They went into a bushy part of the park and Sirius quickly turned round staring right at Harry. "Something bad is going on Harry. Have you seen on the news about the spurt of deaths around the country?" Harry had to admit he hadn't he wasn't allowed to watch the television anymore. "Voldermorts followers are gathering strength and have started killing people again. Harry, Voldermort's back to his old tricks again and with more influential followers behind him, he's going to be unstoppable. The dementors are on his side and the Azkaban prisoners have all been set lose. It's a right mess. I've been keeping up to date with the papers. I worried Voldermort will come after you again. Promise Harry, promise me that you'll go somewhere away from here. You are too much of an easy target here."

Harry had never seen Sirius this worried about him. "I'll be alright. I've faced Voldermort three times in my memory and I know what to look out for. He won't be able to get me so easily." This seemed to make Sirius worry more.

"Don't go looking for him Harry, you will only be killed. He's stronger now with all his supporters back, even stronger than the last time you met. I'm going to have to find a place for you to stay the rest of the summer. You are not safe here."

"Well you needn't bother. In a few days, I'm going to stay at Hermiones. So I will be safe there," Harry told a worried Sirius. Harry was looking forward to his stay at Hermiones, and it must have showed.

"You are really looking forward to seeing Hermione again aren't you? You two are very _close,_" And gave a little smile.__

"We are just good mates," Harry said defensively. Sirius didn't seemed convinced but dropped the subject. Harry was having a brilliant birthday so far and although he has been told about Voldermort, he was just happy to be with his Godfather.

Something has been bothering Harry ever since Dumbledore told him and decided to ask Sirius about it.

"Sirius, Why did Professor Snape hate my dad?" Professor Snape was the Potions teacher at Hogwarts School and Harry's least favourite teacher. They hated each other with a passion. Snape had it in for Harry from the first lesson they had and from then on, Harry and his friends have been picked on every Potions lesson. Sirius looked uncomfortable about the question.

"I thought you knew?"

"I know my dad saved his life, but surely he can't hate him that much for it?" Harry was really curious to why Snape hated himself and his dad.

"For a while now, I've realised that probably wasn't the reason why he hated him, I think there's another reason. But, Harry, if you want to know, you'll have to ask Snape about it, it's not my place to say. If he doesn't want it to be public knowledge than I have to respect that. Sorry Harry, you're just going to have to ask him yourself." Harry didn't understand what was so secret about it. His father saved his life, that was public knowledge, but why Snape hated his father obviously wasn't. He really wanted to know but asking Snape was not an option. He would get detention for the rest of his life for asking.

Harry was starting to get hungry and they went into Starbucks for a quick bite. They happily chatted over a grande hot chocolate and tall Mocha.

It was getting late. Harry has had the most amazing day ever and didn't want to say goodbye to his godfather knowing it would be a very long time before he saw him again.

"Harry, I must leave you here. If the Dursleys see me then they might phone the police or something like that. I'm glad you've enjoyed your birthday Harry. Enjoy yourself at Hermiones and I'm sure you will. Bye." And with one final hug, Sirius turned and walked down the street into the dark leaving Harry to go into the Dursleys and into his room to enjoy the cake Sirius gave him.

Harry was sitting in his room, packing his trunk, getting ready for Hermiones, when Hedwig appeared at the window with a letter for him. It was from Hermione. Harry's heart sank. What if Hermione can't have him stay any longer? What was he going to do? He grabbed the letter off Hedwig with such a force that she was almost knocked off her perch. She screeched and turned her back on him. Harry was more concerned with the letter. He stood there with the letter in his hand staring at Hermiones neat handwriting. He cautiously opened the letter, took a deep breath and started to read.

> > _ Hello Harry!_
>> 
>> _ Sorry to hear about you being punished because of that ogre you call your cousin. I'm just checking everything's still on for Friday. My parents are really looking forward to meeting you, especially my mother. I've just got a note from Ron saying he's going to be in Diagon Alley on the Wednesday and was wondering if we would like to meet up. I'll tell him it's ok shall I? Can't wait to see you again Harry, seems like ages since the last time we were together. _
>> 
>> _Everything's arranged for your stay. You'll be staying in the guest bedroom (right next door to my room) and we'll pick you up at your house at 10:30. I hope that this is alright for you. Write back if it isn't._
>> 
>> _Bye for now_
>> 
>> _Love Hermione xxx_

Harry gave a big sigh of relief. She wasn't cancelling on him. He turned to Hedwig to tell her the good news but she wasn't speaking to him. He went to the loose floor board, took out his cake he got from Sirius, broke a corner of the pitch off and gave it her. "It's a peace offering Hedwig. I'm sorry," he explained as she took the cake from his fingers. "just thought it was bad news but it's not. On Friday, we are going to Hermione's." Harry couldn't have been more excited about leaving the Dursleys this year. He usually loves leaving the Dursleys every September and not seeing them until end of July. The longer he spent away from that place the better. Down at dinner that night, Harry was in such a good mood that even Aunt Petunias comments about his hair not lying flat ("You should just cut it all off, that's the solution.") couldn't stop him from feeling good. He went up to bed that night early to read Hermione's letter over and over again. He would be meeting up with Ron Weasley (his other best friend) as well as staying at Hermione's. This was going to be a great Holiday.

The days just flew by and soon it was the morning of Harry's departure. As per usual, the Dursleys didn't care where he was going, just as long as he wasn't here. It was10: 25 and Harry was staring out of the window waiting for the first signs of Hermione.

"Sit down will you boy, you're annoying me jumping up every time you hear a noise outside!" Uncle Vernon was getting annoyed and if Harry didn't watch it, he would be locked in cupboard under the stairs and not allowed to go. Finally, it was half Ten! Harry looked out the window again, but there was no one there. It became 10: 35 and still no sign of Hermione. Then it was twenty to eleven and still no sign. Uncle Vernon loved this. "What? Has your friend ditched you already? I knew you couldn't make friends at that school!" he burst into a roar of laughter. Harry didn't find it funny, where was Hermione? He kept staring out of the window hoping to see her car pull up outside the house. At ten to ten, Harry's heart leapt for joy when a black Toyota pulled up outside the house and Hermione stepped out of the car.

Harry flung the door open and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly that he couldn't breathe properly. "Sorry, we're late Harry; it's a hard place to find." She apologised. Harry grabbed his stuff and started to walk out of the house, but Hermione didn't follow. "Well, can I meet them?" She asked him.

"You want to meet them?" Harry asked very puzzled, who would WANT to meet the Dursleys.

"Only quickly. I want to assure them that their nephew is in good hands," She said turning to go inside the house.

Harry loosely grabbed her arm and she turned back to him.

"Hermione, they don't care if I'm good hands or not, as long as I'm far away from them," Harry informed her, but she was determined.

"They can't be as bad as you say," and she loosened herself from Harry's grip and marched straight into the Dursley's living room where they were seated,

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends," Hermione introduced herself and held her hand out. The Dursleys just stood there in shock not sure that to do.

"Vernon, it's talking to us," Aunt Petunia whispered to her husband. Dudley went to shake her hand but was pulled back by his mother who was backing up against the wall.

"No Dudley. You never know what kind of trick this is," she warned him.

"I assure you Mrs Dursley, I would never dream of performing magic on anyone, let alone your family. You must be proud of Harry and all he has achieved in his time at Hogwarts," Hermione answered lowering her hand.

"Proud? Disgraced more like. Freaks like the pair of you being taught a hundred ways to kill normal people," Vernon ventured to say.

"It's because of ignorant people like you that put the world in danger. Just look at the politics that run this world; if we are evil, what does that make you?" Hermione asked. Harry was so proud of her for standing up for herself in front of Uncle Vernon, and she was probably the only one to get away with it. But Harry knew his uncle better than that. He always had to have the last word.

"You are the most evil, stupid, pathetic, and…and…" he stuttered, "and ugly girl I have ever met," he finished. Harry couldn't believe how low his uncle would go and how embarrassed of his family he was.

"How dare you say that to one of my friends!" Harry shouted at him.

"Don't you shout at me, boy, or I'll box your ears," Uncle Vernon threatened Harry.

"Harry, it's alright. If I'm so pathetic and stupid, why is he so afraid of me?" Hermione noted to Harry. Harry laughed.

"Why indeed," Harry said leading Hermione out of the house.

"Don't think you can come back here. You're not welcome here. And don't even think about trying to change my mind," Vernon shouted out of the house at Harry.

"Don't worry, I won't." Harry said getting into the back of Hermione's car.


	3. 7 Kestral Cresent

**Chapter 3**

**7 Kestrel Crescent**

****

Harry and Hermione were sitting the back of the car, with Hedwig and her cage in-between them. Harry was over come with emotion. He had finally done it; he had left the Dursleys forever. He wasn't going to think about what he's going to do next summer, he was just so happy to have finally left.

"So my dear, how has your summer been?" Mrs Granger asked politely.

"It's looking better," He said with a smile. Hermione was stroking Hedwig quietly; the rest of the journey went on in almost complete silence. Harry wanted to talk to Hermione but it was awkward with her parents in the car.

The journey to the Grangers home was going to take a while so Mr Granger thought it would be best if they stopped somewhere for something to eat. They parked the car and went in to Pizza Hut. Harry had never been in Pizza Hut before. Whenever the Dursleys went, they left Harry at home, with a piece of toast. Harry had never seen so many different types of pizzas before. After Harry ordered a medium Pepperoni stuffed crust pizza, he finally had the chance to talk with Hermione.

"Sorry about going off like that at the Dursleys. I just can't stand anyone insulting my friends, to their face as well. How dare they, I mean, they had no right," Harry said trying not to lose his temper again.

"Harry, it's ok. I'm so use to what Malfoy says to me that it doesn't bother me anymore what people say about me. But it was rather sweet of you to stand up for me," Hermione said. "Harry what are you going to do about next year?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm not going to let the Dursleys spoil my time at your house." She went a darker shade of pink at this and smiled. Harry wasn't going to let them ruin his life, and resolved to not think about it till nearer the time.

After a large helping of chocolate ice cream, they set off for the Grangers home. Harry and Hermione chatted in the back of the car, with the odd question from Mrs Granger, mainly about what he ate, which he happily informed her that he eats everything and anything.

They entered a housing estate and Harry was looking at the houses. They were so much classier than Privet Drive, and Harry was waiting for is first glimpse of Hermione's house. She pointed to an old stone house, with bay windows at the front, and ivy trailing up the front. The garden was neat and beautifully kept. Harry had never seen a house that looked so perfect. They stepped out of the car and Harry looked up at the house and then at Hermione. It was just what he imagined Hermione would live in.

"Home sweet home. Welcome to 7 Kestrel Crescent, Harry," Mr Granger said. "Hermione will show you to your room, and give you the grand tour."

Between them, Harry and Hermione carried his trunks up the stairs to a white door and Hermione pushed the door open. It was the best sight Harry had seen. There on the bed was a pile of brightly coloured wrapped presents.

"They were sent here instead of to you because we all thought it would be better. Aren't you going to open them?" She asked.

Harry walked over to the bed and looked at all the presents. He didn't think he had been given so many presents in his life. He saw the label on one, which had beautifully neat handwriting, it was from Hermione. He opened it first. It was book, no surprise it was from Hermione then. One the cover was a picture of Professor Dumbledore with Hogwarts School in the background. Professor Dumbledore is the Head teacher at Harry's school, and was old with a long silver beard. He was smiling at Harry. It said in the front, "Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts School: A History." Just like Hermione to get him a History book. But Harry didn't mind; it was about his favourite teacher.

"Thanks Hermione. It's great." She was standing smiling at him.

The next present was from Ron. It was another book, but this time on Harry's favourite subject: Quidditch. It was a book on Quidditch tactics, and as Harry flicked through the book he saw the pictures moving showing some move or other. One Harry was watching was one particularly difficult move called the Woollongong Shimmy.

He put the book down, and picked up another present. It was another present from Hermione. He could see her anxiously waiting for him to open her present. Harry ripped opened the paper and it was a box. Inside the box was a skilfullycrafted watch.

"I know your watch broke. Do you like it?" She asked anxiously awaiting his answer.

"Hermione, I love it!" Harry threw his arms round her and gave her a massive hug. It was probably the best thing he had ever been given (apart from maybe seeing his godfather on his birthday). She went a deep shade of red and muttered something that sounded like "it was nothing."

Harry opened the rest of his presents. There was a book on "Relatively Dangerous Creatures" from Hagrid, Harry's Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"There's a letter there for you, Harry," Hermione pointed out. It was from Hogwarts, and Harry had assumed that it was just his school book list but Hermione was insistent that he opened it. When he opened it, it was a personal letter from Dumbledore.

"What does it say?" Hermione pleaded to know. Harry read it out to her.

> > _Dear Harry_
>> 
>> _I take it upon myself to inform you that you have not been made Prefect this year. My reasons for not choosing you are that you already have enough of a responsibility to deal with, without the added extra of Prefect duties. Also, I felt that others would not respect you and the authority that is bestowed. ._
>> 
>> _I hope you don't feel offended by my decision, Harry. It also gives you more time to do your homework and work on the defences in the book I gave you._
>> 
>> _Yours Sincerely_
>> 
>> _Professor Dumbledore_

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said to him.

"It's OK, I wasn't expecting to be made prefect. But you were?" Harry said turning to her.

"Well…" Hermione stalled.

"Congratulations Hermione," Harry said guessing.

"Thanks, Harry. Wonder who I'll be working with?" Hermione pondered.

Harry still had quite a few presents and cards to get through. There were cards from all his Hogwarts friends: Seamus, Fred and George (which exploded when he opened it), Parvati and even one from Neville. Neville's card surprised Harry. It wasn't that they weren't friends, but that fact that Neville actually remembered was impressive.

Hermione gave him the grand tour of her home. It was a large house, twice the size of the Dursley's and far tidier then the Weasley's. There wasn't chaos, there are no arguments, and it's peaceful, Harry knew he was going to enjoy staying here. Hermione showed him into her room. It shocked him when he entered; it was nothing like what he expected even though he wasn't sure what he was expecting in the first place. The walls were a lilac with posters of rock bands on them, and it was not as tidy as he would have imagined. It had papers and books scattered over her desk, which Harry guessed were light reading and helping her prepare for Fifth year.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't have chance to tidy it. Come in, come in." she said as she ushered him into her room. She put some music on and Harry sat down on this huge bright pink fluffy bean chair. Harry liked her taste in music and she had a large collection of CDs. Harry wasn't allowed CDs in the Dursleys house and even if he did, he wouldn't have anything to play them on.

"It's Feeder if you're curious. So, how was your birthday?" she asked.

"It was great! I met up with Sirius and we enjoyed a day together without the Dursleys. It was brilliant! It was great to see him again but he also warned me about something." Harry got off the puffy chair (with some difficulty) and went and sat next to Hermione on her bed. "Sirius told me that Voldermort is getting stronger and gaining more followers than ever before. He seemed really worried. Seemed to think it was good idea that I was coming here with people who care about me."

"Well he's right, you should stay some where You-Know-who can't find you for now. But Harry you still should be vigilant. He's still out there and by what Sirius says, he's getting strong enough to take you on face to face again." This sent a shudder up Harry's spine when he looks back at the last time Harry met Voldermort.

"But you need not think of that right now. Right now you have to decide what you want for dinner." She handed him a menu for an Italian restaurant.

"Are we going out for dinner too?" He asked.

"We thought we'd make your first day here special. Well come on, we haven't got forever, we going out in about an hour and you probably want to unpack." Harry was seen out of the door and showed back to his room, which was right next door to hers. An hour later, Harry had unpacked his things and Hedwig was sitting in her cage peacefully and they went to the restaurant. Hermione looked beautiful and they had a wonderful meal and really enjoyed themselves. They got back to the Grangers late and went straight to bed.

Harry has been at Hermione's for a week now and enjoying himself so much. He and Hermione have been having great fun going for walks in the park beside her house, and talking with her parents who actually care what he has to say unlike the Dursleys. One morning, Hermione came bursting into room with a letter in her hand. She handed it to Harry along with his glasses. Harry could tell it was from Ron and hurriedly opened it.

> > _Hey Harry and Hermione!_
>> 
>> _ Hope you are having as much fun this summer as I am. Fred and George have started a business with all their inventions. They are doing so well and I'm having so fun watching them play tricks on Percy although I have to admit it's not so much fun when they do it to me. They've already made my hair glow bright green, made me 6 inches tall and blown my posters of the Chudley Cannons to smithereens. Mam's not too happy though, not surprising all the tricks they play, but they are making lots of money. We are all going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday if you wanna meet up. Dying to hear how you two have been. _
>> 
>> _Can't wait to hear from you both_
>> 
>> _Ron_
>> 
>> _P.S. Chudley Cannons won the cup this year!!!_
>> 
>> _P.P.S. I've been made Prefect, my mum's so proud._

This was great, they were going to meet up with Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend. Harry was really looking forward to seeing Ron, but it's not like Hermione wasn't great, it's just she wasn't interested in Quidditch, Harry's favourite sport, and Ron was just as fanatical as him. Ron's room was bright orange, which is the colour of this favourite team the Chudley Cannons. Last year, Harry had the chance to go to the final of the Quidditch World Cup, which was amazing. It was the first professional match that Harry had seen and was desperate to try out the tactics he had seen but alas, they didn't have a Quidditch tournament and Harry has to wait till this year to attempt the Wronski Feint a complicated move he saw Krum (the Bulgarian player) do.

Harry and Hermione loved hanging out together. They would wander off down the road and spend hours talking about everything and anything. Most of the time Hermione wanted to know what Harry was going to do about You-Know-Who. Harry hadn't got a clue what he was going to do, he had faced Voldermort more than once in his life and defeated him, but now he's stronger than ever. Then something dawned on Harry.

"What about Hogsmeade? I don't have the signature on the permission form and would Professor McGonagall let me go with Voldermort around?" Harry was worried, he loved Hogsmeade, it was the only magical village in Britain and he wasn't allowed to go when people thought Sirius Black was after him either, and Voldermort IS after him. Hermione wasn't much comfort either.

"Maybe it's for the best. As Sirius says, it's too dangerous for you right now; maybe you should just stay in Hogwarts where it's safe. And don't think about using your dad's invisibility cloak either because I will have to tell Professor McGonagall." Hermione knew Harry well enough to know that he was thinking about using his dad's cloak but Hermione was generally right about these things so Harry dropped the subject, for now.

Harry woke up early and wandered down stairs to get his breakfast. Crookshanks was in his basket and purring away, obviously dreaming about chasing mice. It was only six o clock and the Grangers weren't even up yet. Harry loved it in that old house. He could spend hours wandering around and sitting in the garden. The Garden in the morning was idyllic. Harry sat on the sun-bed and watched the sun rise over the tops of the conifers at the bottom of the garden. There was still dew on the grass and the resident frog would splash into the pond and do his little breast stroke.

"You're up early this morning Harry." It was Hermione standing there in her Little Miss slippers and a lilac towelling dressing gown. Harry thought that even first thing in the morning she looked great, he blushed at his thought and answered the yawning Hermione.

"It's just so peaceful here and I've never seen a sun rise look this beautiful. What are you doing up?" He shifted over to let her sit down beside him.

"I thought I heard someone and got up to investigate. Harry you have enjoyed your stay here haven't you?" She wasn't looking at him when she asked, she was staring at the glowing sunrise.

"Hermione, I've loved it here, I don't want to leave." He took hold of her hand, "I am so glad you asked me to stay this summer I couldn't have asked for anything better." She went a shade of red and they stared at each other a minute. The moment seemed to last forever and Harry was just about to say something when they heard Mrs Granger up and about making breakfast. They both got up at the same time and walked into the house, both curious what Harry was going to say.

All day they couldn't stop talking about Diagon Alley and about what they were going to buy. Hermione's list was all school supplies. They both had been given a list of schoolbooks they needed to get. Hermione was very worried about this year. They were starting their OWLs (Ordinary Wizard levels) and she was convinced that she didn't know enough to pass even though Harry told her (numerous times) that she knew more about magic than not only all the students but also some of the teachers. Harry wanted to get some money out of Gringrotts bank and spend it in Gambol and Japes joke shop. It was always so fun in there. But Harry's favourite shop without a doubt had to be Quality Quidditch Supplies. This is where he first saw the amazing broomstick, firebolt, in the window. He also was excited about meeting up with Ron and devouring as much of their favourite ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It was going to be a fun day.

Harry and Hermione finally talked themselves hoarse about Diagon Alley so dinner was pretty quiet. They spent the evening watching Hermione's favourite television programme, Red Dwarf ("Its really funny" Hermione tries to tell Harry in-between laughs.) and after watching the whole of series 4 so Harry understood why she liked it so much, they went up to bed excited about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow.


	4. Lucius Malfoy

**Chapter 4**

**Lucius Malfoy**

After they all packed into the car, the Grangers and Harry made their way to Diagon Alley for the day. Hermione parents had been use to this even though they are both Muggles. They are so proud of Hermione for getting into Hogwarts and for all she has achieved. They went off towards Charing Cross Road, London and to the Leaky Cauldron, which is the entrance to Diagon Alley from the Muggle world. They arrived about eleven o clock and walked straight into the Leakey Cauldron Pub. It was a small, shabby-looking inn but was cosy. As they walked in they noticed a familiar face.

"Hagrid!!" Hermione screamed and ran over to the gentle giant and gave him a big hug. Hagrid was such a softy for his size; he was about a head and shoulders above the rest of the people around him.

"Hi yer ther you two. How you bin?" he asked in his booming but not frightening voice.

"Not bad Hagrid. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Great! Bin gettin ready fur the start of school. Tings gettin really interesting this year." Hagrid's idea of interesting was completely different to theirs. He had pets dragons, and giant spiders before and they aren't exactly adorable in Hermione and Harry's mind.

"What yer up to down ere? Buying yer school buks?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, and meeting up with Ron later too." Harry was really looking forward to talking to Ron. They went through to the back of the pub and into the back. They tapped the wall (Three up, two across) and it opened up to reveal Diagon Alley. Harry looked around and he remembered how much he loved it there. There was The Quidditch Supplies shop and Harry was looking in the window at the firebolt in the window. He didn't need to look at the one in the window; he had one at Hermione's bought for him by Sirius.

They went into Gringrotts bank. Harry had run out of the money he took out last time so needed to refill his pockets. His parents had left him a healthy sum of money which has come in useful over the years to buy his school things. Harry needed to top up on some of his potions and buy his new school books.

Harry and Hermione were wandering around when Hermione ran across the street to look at something in the window of "The Jewel in the Crown". Harry had never seen this shop before but then again, it was a jewellery store and he wouldn't notice it. The shop was full of magical items and Hermione was looking dreamily at this particular Celtic style silver necklace in the window. Its label said:

> "_Charm necklace made from silver deep in the Himalayas forged by possibly the greatest craftsmen of all time, the elvees. These creatures are similar to elves but are much smaller and don't have the ridiculous and pointless pointy ears.. Their ability to create the most beautiful jewellery known has made them famous in the magical world. This necklace has special powers which protects the wearer from certain charms and makes charms easier to perform. It makes a perfect gift for any young witch."_

"Do you like it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Like it! I love it, it's so beautiful. Not like I could afford it." She sadly pointed out the price tag, it said 79 Galleons. She turned and slowly walked away from the window disheartened and they continued their way down Diagon Alley.

Harry and Hermione were taking the same subjects this year. They had got a letter through telling them that Muggle Studies was now compulsory. They walked into Florish & Blotts to buy the books they needed when they caught sight of a familiar, but not welcome face. Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Draco had been enemies since that day on the train when they first met. They both burst into laughter when they saw what Draco had in his hand – a copy of "Muggles – and their silly little ways." The Malfoys were known for their hatred of Muggles or muggle born wizards. Draco must of heard them laughing as he tried to hide his face from them. He took no joy in buying this book, but the shopkeeper did.

"Well, well Mr Malfoy, never thought I'd see the day you buying a muggle studies book," he said as loud as possible so the whole shop heard. Draco's face was such a picture that they suddenly wished they had a camera.

Once Draco had finished buying his book he stormed out of the bookstore nearly knocking Hermione over. This was probably the first time they had seen Draco and he had not said anything to either Hermione or Harry. They bought the books they needed and walked towards the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron. Hermione stopped and looked down Knockturn Alley. Lucius and Draco were down there. Draco seemed to be getting told off for something. Then he hit Draco over the head with his stick, and it obviously hurt because they both heard Draco cry out. Lucius raised his stick again when he caught sight if Hermione and Harry watching him. They saw him take a step towards them and they ran for it. They reached The Three Broomsticks and they hid behind a bush and watched Lucius Malfoy appear from the alley and look for them. After a few minutes, he went back down the Alley with Draco reluctantly behind him.

They walking into The Three Broomsticks and the instantly saw Ron come running towards them. "Hiya! How are you two?" Ron looked so happy to see them.

"Even better on seeing you Ron," Hermione replied, "you won't believe what we've just seen." She tells Ron about Draco and his dad.

"So what? Draco Malfoy deserves everything he gets." Ron is obviously unsympathetic towards Draco for obvious reasons. They have hated each other just as long as Harry and Draco have. "Isn't that a good thing? Don't know what you're fussing about Hermione."

"But you have to feel sorry for him. His dad hit him, hard. Ron, you don't see something wrong with that?" Hermione said getting increasingly annoyed at Ron

"No, why should I? It's Malfoy; you know they guy who keeps calling all of us names and probably the most annoying person in the world. I think he deserves it." Ron argued.

Hermione could see that she wasn't going to convince him and changed the subject to Quidditch much to the delight of Harry and Ron who talked about it for the next couple of hours.

Harry left Ron and Hermione for about half an hour as he said he had forgotten to do something. When he came back he looked very pleased with himself but wouldn't say what was so urgent that he had to leave them. All he would say was "You'll see." and looked at Hermione.

The rest of the day went smoothly and after buying so much strawberry and peanut butter ice cream that they all felt sick it was time for Harry and Hermione to go home. They set off to look for her parents and were shocked when they found them standing outside the entrance of Diagon Alley. Lucius Malfoy was talking to them with Draco standing behind him, but they weren't enjoying the conversation by the looks on their faces. As they got closer, they were able to hear some of the conversation.

"…well you know, with everything going on, I'm surprised you are still allowing your daughter to go to Hogwarts. It's really not safe for her there these days."

"Is that right Mr. Malfoy?" It was Hermione standing behind him. He turned to face, not threatened by her.

"Oh yes, Miss Granger. You better keep on you guard," He informed her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said.

"Come Draco," Lucius demanded and the Malfoys disappeared down the street.

"Remind me never to stick up for him ever again Harry." Hermione said and Harry and the Grangers went in the Leaky Cauldron and back into the car.

Harry and Hermione were curious to what Lucius Malfoy had told the Grangers. Over dinner Hermione asked them what he had said to them.

"He told us that a powerful wizard is around and planning to kill Mudbloods like us." Harry and Hermione looked at her parents and Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"He called you Mudbloods?" She asked. She buried her head in her hands and started to cry. Harry explained to the Grangers what Lucius Malfoy meant. They didn't realise that it was an insult at the time. Mudblood means dirty blood, anyone who is not a "pureblood" like muggle born wizards. The Malfoys truly believe in this ideology. Hermione ran upstairs and Harry ran after her.

As soon as she reached her room she burst out, "How dare he call my parents mudbloods! Like he's perfect!" She said in-between sobs. "I can't believe I felt sorry for Mini Malfoy. Ron is right, he deserves everything he gets." Harry gave her a hug and tried to comfort her.

"Well, we'll find a way to get him back, don't you worry about that. The Malfoys won't get away with this." Harry was so angry, how dare he call her parents mudbloods, they had been so kind to him. They were far better people than the Malfoys could ever be.

"No wonder Draco is like the way he is, he's just copying off his father. They are so similar it's hard to tell them apart. Imagine what he's going to say at school Harry." Hermione said. "He's going to tell everyone that his father called my parents a Mudblood and they had no idea what it meant. I don't know if I could control myself," Harry agreed. He wouldn't be able to control himself if Malfoy started, but he could be expelled from Hogwarts for fighting and the Malfoys would have won. They would have to come up with a plan to get them back without getting expelled from Hogwarts.

The next week flew by with Hermione still upset about what Mr Malfoy had said to her parents, but she was also nervous about school, which was fast approaching. She hadn't got much sleep over the last week for worrying so much. Harry wasn't nervous but excited about school. He loved school; it was the place where Harry has been the happiest.

On the day before school starts, the Grangers took their daughter and guest out for dinner again. They all enjoyed themselves and Hermione looked like she might be able sleep.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat again. He keeps seeing the vision of Voldermort's rebirth. It's only four o clock in the morning but still decided to go and get a bit of fresh air outside. But he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Hermione didn't manage to get to sleep and was outside looking up into the sky. Harry slowly made his way towards Hermione trying not to scare her.

"Hey Harry! You won't believe this but there's a meteor shower going on. Do you want to come and watch with me?" Harry couldn't resist and laid down beside her and both were carefully watching the sky for any sign of a meteor. Harry had never seen a Meteor shower before but had read about them in a book on space he read last year. "Aren't they beautiful? Oh look there's one!" She grabbed Harry's hand to point it out to him and even though the light only lasted a second, they didn't let go of each others hands. They watched the Meteor shower till dawn and they couldn't see any more, but they didn't want to go inside and stayed out and talked about what they were looking forward to next school term.

"I can't wait for the Quidditch tournament to get going. Talking of Quidditch, Heard from Krum lately?" Harry asked Hermione suspiciously. Krum had taken a shine to Hermione last year during the Triwizard Tounament and had asked her to stay with him in Bulgaria.

She became very uncomfortable and said, "Well he did write again asking if I wanted to go and stay with him but I decided to stay…"

"And have me stay here with you instead." said a rather proud Harry.

She went red although Harry didn't notice. "So come on, what are you looking forward to this year?" He asked sensing that she wanted the subject to change.

"Well, it's the exams this year…"

"Hermione! Other than work?" Harry laughed. That was exactly what he thought she might say, just like Hermione to think about work.

"erm…erm…probably Christmas, it the most magical time of year. I love Christmas but I never get much." At this Harry smiled but Hermione didn't see it. "Also, my 16th birthday should be good. My parent said they were going to send me something special." Harry had a sudden horrible thought. He had never known when her birthday was.

"Er…Hermione, I know I this might seem odd but… when is your birthday?" Harry cautiously asked but Hermione laughed.

"I never like to make a fuss at my birthday. It's ok, I don't think Ron knows either. It's the 21st September." Harry felt so guilty that for the last few years he hadn't got her anything for her birthday. She had given him something for the last few birthdays, and this year she's made a special thing out of it, and he's never done anything for her.

It was growing light and the sunbeams were hitting off the pond in the middle of the garden and glaring in their eyes. They got up and went back into the house to get ready. They had to leave by half nine to make it in time for the Hogwarts train at eleven or they would miss it.

The arrived at Kings Cross station at with half an hour to spare. They found platform 9 ¾ very easily and they saw Ron there too. She had the rest of his family were there. Percy was supervising his brothers and sister on to the platform. Percy worked for the Ministry of Magic. Mrs Weasley saw Harry and threw her arms around him almost squashing him. She saw Hermione and made her join in.

"Nice to see you loves. Hope you've had a good summer?" She asked.

"It's been great, thanks for asking. I've been staying with Hermione." He said looking towards Hermione.

"Come on, you're going to be late and you won't get a compartment to yourselves." Percy shouted over the top. The entrance to platform 9 ¾ was through a wall barrier that you have to walk through. Harry remembers who daunted he was when he first realised what he had to do, but now it was routine. Harry and Ron walked through together and Hermione went through with Ron's little sister, Ginny. As soon as they were through they could hear the hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts students boarding the train. The gleaming red Hogwarts Express was getting ready to leave with steam puffing out the top. They went to the far end of the carriages and boarded with all their trunks. Mrs Weasley and Percy stayed outside until it was time to leave. The train horn went and they were off, for another exciting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	5. Where's Snape?

**Chapter 5**

**Where's Snape?**

****

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade five minutes later than expected as the train stopped for five minutes and they were loaded into the carriages. Further down the platforms they could see Hagrid showing the new first years the alternative route to Hogwarts in the little boats across the lake. Being 5th years, Harry, Hermione and Ron had the privilege of being taken to the school via carriages. It was never a comfortable journey but at least they were out of the cold wind.

Their trunks were unloaded and taken up to their dormitories while they were escorted into the Great Hall to witness the Sorting Ceremony. Harry can remember his sorting ceremony and how the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin along with Draco Malfoy and the rest of the evil world. Harry was in Gryffindor house along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry's parents, Lily and James, were in Gryffindor and James was the Gryffindors Captain and Seeker. Harry wanted to be just like his dad, Captain but he thought that maybe Angelina, Katie or Alicia would be as they have been in the team the longest. Harry took his usual seat in-between Ron and Hermione and they watched the nervous first years walk down the Great Hall in single file.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the hall looking as stern as always, but she had a kind heart when she decided to show it. She placed the sorting hat down on the stool and after a few moments, it began its song.

> > > > > _Throughout your Hogwarts days and nights,_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _I'll put you in a house for you that's right._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Put me on and I will tell_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Whereabouts you should dwell_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Could you be a Gryffindor,_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Brave and true?_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Courageous and strong that could be you._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Maybe a Hufflepuff,_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Loyal and Sweet._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Maybe that's where you ought to be._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Or quite possibly Slytherin,_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Cunning and slick._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _This house, for you, might do the trick._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw,_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Quick and Smart_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Yes, you might belong there at heart._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _So go ahead, put me on,_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _And I'll tell you where you belong._

They all applauded after it finished its song, and the sorting ceremony began. Harry watched as the hat shouted out the house names and students joined the appropriate tables (Barry Smartus – "Hufflepuff", Angeline Chambers – "Gryffindor".).Harry looks along the line of teachers and realises there are some new teachers. Hagrid is still there and so are Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout. One person is missing from the faculty table. Harry turns to Ron and asks "Where's Snape?"

"Dunno. My dad says he's gone AWOL and no-body knows where he is. But that does mean we don't get him for Potions anymore." Ron answers with the biggest grin on his face.

"Don't you two realise he's been doing something for Dumbledore." It was Hermione's voice from across the table. "Remember, he went off at the end of the last year and we never saw him come back. I bet that is where he is." The Hall had gone quiet and Dumbledore was rising from his huge chair.

"I have a few notices for the beginning of this year. Because of recent events, students are not allowed out of school grounds without a teacher. Also, I have had much debate about this with my fellow teachers and we have decided to allow the Quidditch tournament to go ahead this year." There was a huge roar of cheers, with Harry probably being the loudest, "We have also decided to have the Yule Ball again since we enjoyed it so much last time." Most people looked disappointed at this, apart from a few girls. "There are some new teachers this year. Professor Dementia will be your new Muggles Studies teacher as Professor Bellerophon has decided to go into business with Pegasus, in Greece," Dumbledore pointed towards a very young teacher of about 20, long black hair and unlike the rest of the teachers, she was wearing Muggle clothes. She was smiling at the mention of her name. "Professor Grimalkin is your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." ("Bet Snape's left because he's lost out on the job for the 5th year running," Ron whispered)." She looked as pleasant as Snape. She had long silvery hair down to her elbows, and she was staring right at Harry with the greenest eyes Harry had ever seen. "As older students will have noticed, Professor Snape is not present." The whole hall went quiet, most hoping, and some (Slytherins) fearing that he won't return. "He will return later in the year but for now, Professor Dementia has kindly agreed to take you all for Potions until his return. Now lets the feast begin!" and with a wave of his hand, the empty plates on the table filled up with the most scrumptious food ever ("Hope the house elves were paid for doing all of this!" Hermione complained while tucking into a chicken leg.).

Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables for the year. For the third year running they had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. They were hoping it would change as Malfoy has tried his hardest to get Hagrid fired. Hagrid was an unusual teacher as he saw dangerous creatures as pets, like the baby dragon, Norbert he had for a while. To their horror, they also saw that they had Muggle Studies, Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions with Slytherins too. Harry could imagine how much chaos they would all cause in Muggle studies. Malfoy would be fuming that he was being forced into doing it and make the lesson living Hell.

First lesson on Monday morning was Muggle Studies. Professor Dementia looked tired at breakfast and with a mug in her hand she sat crossed legged on the chairs, no matter how many times Professor McGonagall told her not to.

The threesome made their way to Muggle studies when they heard Malfoy talking behind.

"Well, my dad says he's going to make sure that I don't have to do this lesson. Why would I want to learn about Muggles? They are just so inferior!" His puppy dogs Crabbe and Goyle laughed with Draco but soon shut up once they entered the classroom. It looked like they had just stepped into someone's living room, with desks in the middle. There was a widescreen television, big soft chairs in the corner with a bookcase beside with lots of Muggle novels on, and there was a CD player playing music at the front on a table, which was assumed to be her desk, with a computer on it. Malfoy walked up to the desk and turned the music off, and turned round to Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing.

"Thank you for the Mr Malfoy. Now the lesson can start earlier," Professor Dementia said coming into the light from the back. "Come on, get into your seats," she said, leaning on the edge of her desk. "I have a few notices before I do anything else. Now where did I put that piece of paper?" She started searching her desk until she found a scrappy piece of normal paper. "Right first things first: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle you are exempt from this lesson. You seem to have very _influential_ fathers." Professor Dementia announced.

"What about Draco Malfoy?" Crabbe asked his usual dumb stricken way.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy does not have as influential father as he likes to think. You can stay if the separation is just _too much_ for you to cope with." There are a few giggles at this by certain Gryffindors. "Now get out of my class room and leave the rest of the class to start work. Goodbye boys." They leave looking at the lonely Malfoy left behind. "Right, as for the rest of you, welcome to Muggle Studies. The Ministry of Magic has decided that young wizards of today don't know enough about Muggles and made this compulsory and I'm the one they chose to teach you, aren't you just thrilled to bits?"

"So, Mr Malfoy, do you know how to make a cup of tea?" Professor Dementia asked him.

"Yeah," he said in a sort of 'Duh' way.

"Good, mine's milk and two sugars. The kettle's in the back," she cheekily said. Draco laughed at her suggestion and sat down.

"Mr Malfoy, I was not joking. Tea, milk, two sugars, kettle, go," she playfully said. Malfoy looked at her like she was living up to her name and it was only till she grabbed him by his collar and pushed him in the general direction of the back room that he knew she was serious.

When he emerged from the back room he slammed the brightly coloured mug on her desk spilling most of its contents onto her desk,

"Thanks for that Mr Malfoy," she sarcastically said and she picked up her mug and had a sip from it. She seemed satisfied that it was fine and took a bigger sip.

"Professor?" Hermione said putting her hand in the air. "How is the CD player and kettle powered? I thought Hogwarts didn't have an electricity supply."

"Well Miss…" the professor struggled.

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Don't happen to work for MI5 do you? Because you know that incident in Newcastle had nothing to with me," she joked. Everyone looked at her strange.

"Bond, James Bond." A few people laughed. "Well at least some of you got that. Anyways, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy can answer your question." Professor Dementia said turning to Malfoy. Everyone turned to him, curious why he would know the answer.

"There's a generator in the back," he mumbled.

"Good observation Mr Malfoy. I hope that answers your question, Miss Granger," Professor Dementia said.

"Now, how many of you own ball point pens and have them with you?" No one put their hand up. "Right, thought as much, well here is a bag of pens, so please pass this around and everyone take one. I will arrange to have more come in so we have enough for the rest of the year." Malfoy took a pen out of the bag and looked at it very strangely. "Never seen a ball point pen before Mr Malfoy? Well you'll have to learn how to use one won't you?" The class laugh, but Malfoy didn't find it funny.

"I'm going to give you a little test," ("But we haven't revised!" Hermione whispered) "just to see how much you already know." She handed out the test and Harry couldn't believe his eyes, it was probably the easiest test he had ever seen. The questions started with:

_1) How do muggles travel around since they don't have brooms? Name at least two_

_2) What is a muggle? (And be nice!)_

_3) What do muggles learn at school?_

_4) Name an item of clothing a Muggle wears (The more unusual the more_ _impressed I'll be!)_

And the test went on until the last question:

_25) How do you address your muggle studies teacher? (Malfoy, you better play nice!)_

Harry knew every answer apart from the last, he thought it was a trick question and wrote, "Miss." She collected them and flicked through them quickly.

"Whatever I want! Well isn't that a proposition? I will give you the answer to the last question. My full name is Evelyn Dementia but you can call me Evi. I hate all this Professor stuff, so I would appreciate it if you called me Evi, but if you have a problem with the informal name, call me Evi. After I have marked these tests I will be able to determine which exam I'm putting in to. Some people obviously know more about muggles." Malfoy looked at Harry, "And some _idiots_ don't." And she looked right at Malfoy. For the rest of the lesson they had a class discussion about Muggles in which Malfoy had little to say no matter how many times Evi tried to get him involved.

Harry, Hermione and Ron left the lesson feeling quite happy about Muggle Studies and sure that they would be able to pass it easily. Also the prospect of Malfoy failing miserably was very appealing.

The rest of the week went slowly. History of magic was suppose to get more interesting this year, but still, the whole class used it to catch up on sleep. Even Hermione dropped off once. Harry and Ron weren't looking forward to Defence against the Dark Arts as they were sure the position was jinxed.

"That's four teachers out of four that have had to leave. First it was Quirrel, who was supporting You-Know Who all along. Then Lockhart, who put a memory charm on himself, and Lupin was the werewolf and Mad-Eye Moody who wasn't really Mad-Eye Moody. I'm telling you the position is jinxed. I'd be wary of this one if I were you." Ron said on their way to the class. When they entered Professor Grimalkin was sitting upright at her desk. She looked as stern as Snape, Harry could tell this was not going to be fun. Her room was as dingy as Snape's, with just as many horrible things hanging on the walls, but her room was not in the dungeon, it was on the 3rd floor with the best view of Hogwarts grounds.

"This woman seriously doesn't like dragons." Ron said looking around at the dragon remains hanging around her room. "Lets hope Hagrid doesn't come in here!"

"Sit!" she shouted. "I want everyone in alphabetical order please." They had never been sorted into alphabetical order before, and to Harry's dismay, he had to sit next to Draco Malfoy.

The rest of the lesson wasn't much better. Malfoy kept knocking over Harry's ink well and spilling it all over his work and desk, and Professor Grimalkin wouldn't believe it when he told her that it was Malfoy. After Malfoy did it the fifth time, she had had enough.

"Harry Potter you have to be the clumsiest boy I have ever met! Clean up that mess, again and you have detention tomorrow night as well for disturbing the class. See me at the end for your punishment." Harry glared at Malfoy who looked like the cat who had got the cream. Harry could have hit Malfoy but he walked out of the class and going back to his followers, Crabbe and Goyle, before he had the chance. Harry's punishment was to clean out the cupboard in the back of the classroom. She did warn him that it wasn't just spiders that lurk in dark corners.

Harry was still annoyed when he rejoined his friends in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting in their usual corner with Ginny and an unknown girl. Ginny has a thing for Harry and goes bright red every time she sees him. Harry approached and he looked at this unknown, held out his hand and introduced himself. The girl looked like she was going to feint and was able to mumble her name, "Angeline Chambers." Hermione was doing homework already and of course, Ron wasn't. Ron and Harry commenced a game of exploding snap and when they finally got bored of that, Harry tried to explain the rules of football to Ron, even though he still didn't understand why they didn't just use broomsticks.

Last lesson of the week was double potions. For the first time, Harry was looking forward to Potions, because unlike before, they didn't get Snape, they were getting Evi. They were still in Snape's dungeon classroom which was a pity as Harry really liked the relaxed atmosphere in Evi's classroom on the lighter 1st floor. Harry always hated Snape's classroom as it gave him the creeps with all the pickled animals in glass jars on the walls. Harry walked into the class and sat in his usual seat in between Ron and Hermione near the back of the class, when Evi entered. She shuddered and wrapped her brightly coloured scarf more tightly around her neck. It was only the beginning of September and you could already see your breath in the cold classroom. Evi was rubbing her hands together with the cold, along with most of the students.

"It's far too cold down here. How was Professor Snape able to teach you?" She got out her wand and pointed it towards the fireplace, which had never been used before, and lit a roaring fire. "Professor Snape gave me some notes on what you have already covered and what he would like you to cover in his absence." Harry thought this was rather strange because according to Ron's dad, Snape had gone AWOL and nobody had seen him, so how could she have got notes from him? Harry didn't have time to fathom it out, it was straight to work. They were revising antidotes for certain poisons and as per usual, Hermione's hand was in the air the whole time. At the end of the lesson, they packed up early and Evi presented a selection of bottles on two separate tables, each with its own little label.

"I will now see how much you have remembered from last year. On this table is a selection of poisons each labels, on the other are the antidotes. What I want a couple of you to do, is to choose a poison and then choose the right antidote. I must warn you that you only get one chance to get it right, and if you don't, you will have the symptoms of your poison for the rest of the day."

First up was Neville Longbottom. Neville was never good at remembering things and he slowly walked up to the first table and read all the labels, and he didn't seem to recognise any of them. He chooses the most appealing looking drink and had a taste. As soon as it hit his mouth, the poison fizzed up and Neville dropped the bottle on the floor. He was grabbing his throat and tried to spit it out. All the Gryffindors seemed worried about him and many had jumped out of their seats, but Evi just stood there, just watching. The Slytherins were in hysterics and many were doubled up with laughter rolling on the floor. He poison suddenly stopped fizzing and he looked like he'd just seen a very scary ghost. He had gone completely white. He finally managed to walk over to the other table and picked up the first bottle he found and drank the whole bottle. After he had drunk it all, it seemed to have no effect, but slowly and surely, the colour rose back into his face and he was back to normal. For some freak chance, Neville had managed to pick the right antidote.

"Well done Mr Longbottom. You found the Antidote for the Hair-Raising potion. Probably not the inviting potion you'll ever taste but you managed to choose the right antidote. 50 points to Gryffindor for Mr Longbottom's excellent choice." It was the end of the lesson and the filed out of class with Neville still amazed that he choose the right antidote.


	6. The Disappearing Acts

**Chapter 6**

**The Disappearing Acts**

Lessons didn't improve over the next couple of weeks. Malfoy continually got Harry into trouble during Defence Against the Dark Arts class and he got detention every other lesson. His worst punishment had to be writing up all of Malfoy's notes which had ink spilled all over them. Malfoy sat and watched him as he hurriedly wrote out all his notes again with this evil grin across he face, and always pointing out every mistake Harry made. Harry just wanted to reach for his wand and get Malfoy but he had to control himself.

After one Defence Against the Hark Arts lesson, Harry was trying to hurry away before Malfoy said something to enrage him further. But he just couldn't get away fast enough and he could hear Malfoy taunting him.

"Oi Potter! Maybe next lesson you can write up my Transfiguration notes," Malfoy joked.

"I'm surprised you can pronounce it let alone have notes on it," Harry quipped back still continuing to walk away from the situation. Malfoy laughed along with his cronies.

"I'm surprised no-one has called the police on you, for hanging out with mudbloods like Granger," Malfoy retorted. Harry had simply had enough, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't Harry, just leave it," Ron warned his friend, but Malfoy had crossed a line. Harry turned and headed towards Malfoy, who looked unthreatened. Harry raised his wand to Malfoys face, who was still smiling. Malfoy knew that he couldn't use his magic against him or he would be in serious trouble, and Harry kniw it too. Harry put his wand away,

"Good boy. Now go on your little way, you can't touch me" Malfoy teased.

"Oh, I think I can," and Harry punched Malfoy with all of his strength sending Malfoy flying backwards and hit the floor hard and covered his face with his hands.

"Did that surprise you?" Harry taunted the moaning Malfoy while shaking his hand in pain. Crabbe and Goyle went for Harry but Evi stepped in between them, preventing the, She looked at them and they stepped down, despite the fact that they were twice her size.

"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you go to Madame Pomfreys to check you haven't broken anything," she said as she gave him a hand up off the floor, "and I wouldn't mention how you got the injury either, if you want to keep that precious reputation of yours," she added. Crabbe anf Goyle led Malfoy off to Madame Pomfrey and Harry turned to join his friends and get to History of Magic class.

"Mr Potter, where do you think you are going?" she called to him.

"Well…Professor," he stated.

"I don't think so. I crave an audience with you. NOW!" she said and then turned and walked away leaving Harry no coice but to follow.

"Tell Professor Flitwick where I am," Harry asked Ron.

"I will. If I can stay awake that long," Ron told him and he and Hermione headed off towards Flitwicks class.

Harry had to run to keep up with Evi as she made her way to a secluded part of the school grounds. Suddenly she stopped in a small opening surrounded by trees on three sides and s stone wall on the other.

"What were you playing at Harry?" she asked turning to him.

"Sorry Miss," Harry said with his head hung in shame.

"Firstly, stop with the 'miss', that's why I brought you out here," and she took out a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one. "Oh, and so I can smoke. Dumbledore won't let me smoke in the school as it's a bad example to the impressionable students," she explained as she sat on a huge light coloured rock in the middle of the clearing. Harry looked at the ground, which was covered in cigarette butts.

"Come here often?" Harry asked still looking at the ground. Evi looked at what he was looking at and laughed.

"Every so often," she laughed. Harry came and sat beside her on the rock. "Harry, you must learn to control your temper," she told him. "Draco Malfoys greatest achievement would be to get Harry Potter expelled from Hogwarts. Don't rise to it."

I couldn't help it," Harry admitted. "He keeps getting me into trouble and he will get me expelled, so I might as well get a little bit of revenge in before I'm forced to leave."

"Harry just because Professor of Grim gives you detention because of Draco, doesn't mean the rest of us teachers can't see the injustice. We can't contradict her on her classes and methods of punishment. Harry, listen to me. Many people, like Goliard, don't like the fame you have for doing nothing, while they don't have anything to show for all their achievements. In a way, Draco is jealous of you."

"Malfoy?"

Yes, Malfoy. You are loved for who your family is and he despised for the same reason."

"But he is just the same as them," Harry pointed out.

"True. But like he has a choice." Harry looked at Evi, who seemed to be somewhere far away.

"Evi?"

"Don't suppose Draco mentioned he had an older brother?" Harry shook his head. "He was in the same year as me. He was…a very different Malfoy. He didn't believe in all the Mudblood shit that his father fed him. How could he if he was dating me, with a muggle mother."

"No wonder I've never heard of him. Lucius must be very ashamed of him," Harry commented.

"You won't have heard of him. He's dead." She took a long drag from her cigarette. "Lucius had him killed. He was ruining the family reputation." Harry could tell she was trying very hard to hold back the tears. "Draco has no choice. Either be the way his father wants, or be dead. He and Crispin were close and now, if he even mentions Crispin's name, Lucius beats him." She seemed to shake herself out of the memory.

"I know Draco can be a little shit sometimes, but reacting to it makes Draco seem like the victim, not you. You can go back to whatever class you are now late for."

"Thank you Evi," Harry said as he made his way towards the edge of the clearing and back into the dense brush.

"Oh Harry, if you really think he deserves a punch, use the base of your hand and thrust it upwards into his face. Not only will it break his nose, but bring tears to his eyes," she instructed. Harry laughed and walked off with that image in his mind.

Harry had not moved three steps when Snape appeared from the brush and seemed more shocked than Harry at seeing him there.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Snape said annoyed.

It's OK Sev, I was just talking to him. Get back to class Harry."

Harry didn't wait to hear Snapes answer and ran into the brush. Something was still bothering Harry about their relationship, so he spied on them through the bushes. Snape made his way over to Evi who was still seated on the rock. Harry was concerned – Evi alone with Snape; that can't be good. But she was laughing and offering a cigarette to Snape who seemed happy to accept. Fearing he would be seen or heard, Harry finally made is way back to school and back to Flitwicks class.

It was getting close to Hermione's birthday and still Harry didn't know what he wanted to do for it. One night in the common room, Harry and Ron sat apart from Hermione, who was doing some research for Arithmancy, and discussed Hermione's birthday.

"She never told me when her birthday was. I feel really bad that I've never got anything for her. It's too late to buy her a present now, so what could we do?" Ron said.

"I don't know? We could buy her a box of chocolates." Harry suggested.

"Pathetic!" It was Ginny standing behind them. "That's the best you can come up with, chocolates!"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Ron asked.

"Do something special for her, you don't have to have bought her anything, just do something. You could arrange to have a meal with her or something." This seemed perfect to Harry, a real treat for Hermione.

"But how could we arrange it? Not like any of the teachers will help." Ron said rather saddened.

"There is one teacher who would love to help." Harry said with Ron and Ginny following him out of the common room and down the stairs.

On their way down they spotted Professor Grimalkin walking down the stairs in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. All three pressed against the wall so they weren't seen and once she had gone into the corridor and out of sight, they continued their way down.

Harry stopped outside a wooden door on the right hand side of the 1st floor corridor and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Evi looking at Harry and the others rather strangely.

"What are you doing here? Students aren't allowed out of their common rooms at this time of night." She asked while yawning.

"We need your help, is it alright if we come in?" Harry politely asked. She opened the door further and agreed for them to enter. Her room was very much like her classroom, with a television, CD player and a big soft sofa in the middle. She asked them to sit.

"Evi, I was hoping you could help us. All of us want to do something special for Hermione's birthday and we were hoping that you would help us arrange a special meal for her on her birthday." He stopped hoping for a response, but she remained silent, so he continued. "I know I shouldn't ask but we have no where else to turn and…" Evi cut in.

"Harry, you've won me over. If you want we can go over details later, just stay behind next lesson and we will discuss it. But you really should get back to bed before people realise you're missing." She got up and walked towards the door and ushered them out. They all felt really pleased about their plan but had to remember to keep it a secret from Hermione.

The next morning at breakfast they we sitting at the table enjoying their full English breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, and tomatoes when Dumbledore rose and spoke to the school.

"Last night, one of our 5th year students went missing. According to her friends, she went off late last night for a walk and did not return. This is very serious and anyone who might know anything about it, please see the head of your house. I must remind students that you are not allowed to wander the corridors at night and from now on, all students must be in their common rooms by eight o clock every night." Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked at each other, they had not seen any students out of bed when they were out, only Professor Grimalkin.

Ginny and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall together with Ron and Harry trailing behind.

"Harry, we didn't see anyone apart from Professor Grimalkin. Harry, what if she had something to do with it? She wouldn't be the first Defence against the Dark Arts teacher to go bad. Should we tell McGonagall that we saw her?" Ron said.

"If we tell McGonagall that we saw her, we will be admitting that we were out of bed and probably be in more trouble. Let's hope Evi won't say anything." Harry said worried. The teachers stepped up their supervision of the students and Harry, Ron and Ginny had no chance to talk over Hermione's birthday. They weren't even sure if it was still on with everything going on, Evi might cancel it for safety reasons.

Evi kept her word, and sure enough after Muggle Studies, she kept Harry behind and talked to him about the arrangements. Ron was waiting for him outside and made Hermione go on ahead without them, saying she might be late for herbology. As soon as she was out of sight Ron Asked Harry what was said.

"It's all in hand, she's already organised it. All we have to do is keep quiet and turn up at her room at quarter to seven on Hermione's birthday; the rest is up to Evi." Harry was so relieved that everything was going to go right. Since no-one knew about it, no-one like Malfoy could ruin it.

The day of Hermione's birthday finally arrived and Harry couldn't contain his excitement, but it wasn't like Hermione was going to notice she was impatiently awaiting her gift from her parents, which would arrive by Owl Post in the morning. By the time Harry and Ron had woken up, Hermione was already down in the Great Hall seeing if her present had arrived early. Harry and Ron went down early to wish her a happy birthday before the Hall got too crowded. She was sitting on the Gryffindor table with a piece of parchment in her hand. Harry and Ron walked up to her and could see that she had tears running down her face. They sat either side of her and put their arms around her, wondering what had upset her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" they both asked at the same time.

"This is my parents' present to me; it's a letter from the Ministry of Magic." She handed it to Harry who read it out load.

> > _Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_
>> 
>> _I would like to congratulate you on your successful application to become the Head of the Young Witches and Wizards Committee. You have been chosen from a possible 20,000 applicants who applied for the position and the board decided, with your magical abilities and personality, that you would be perfect for the job._
>> 
>> _As you know, we are just starting a Young Witches Committee and have been looking for over 3 years for young wizards and witches capable of making excellent decisions. As Head of the Committee you will be expected to organise the other members and control meetings to make sure that it doesn't become too hectic. Albus Dumbledore has told us of your ability to keep a cool head when others around are falling apart and we have sources from all your teachers at Hogwarts about your ability and all agree you would be great for the job._
>> 
>> _You will be expected to attend the meetings, starting on December 7th, at the ministry's Head Quarters every three months. _
>> 
>> _Again, congratulations on your success._
>> 
>> _Cornelius Fudge_
>> 
>> _Head of Ministry of Magic._

Hermione burst into tears again when Harry finished reading it out. They didn't understand what was wrong, until she explained.

"There's nothing wrong, I can't believe I got in! Ever since I heard about the committee I've wanted to be part of it, but I never applied. My parents applied for me. This is their special gift to me, they did this for me. I can't believe it!"

"Well, we can!" Harry said still with his arm around her. "You are probably the only person for the job."

"Yeah, Hermione, you know something about everything and like Cornelius said, you are perfect for the job. We are happy for you, this is great. Percy will be dead jealous; I know he applied a couple of years ago." Ron laughed.

"We are so proud of you Hermione. Probably not as much as your parents are but still, proud of you." Hermione gave both the boys a hug and wiped her tears and they all went back up to the common room till it was time to go down to breakfast.

When they went back down to the Great Hall, there was a pile of cards awaiting Hermione. There must have been about 20 cards for her. Ron and Harry were going to give theirs tonight, and these were off mainly people in Gryffindor. They were sitting reading through her cards when Neville came up behind Hermione.

"Ha…Happy Birthday Hermione." He stuttered and shoved a card at her. She took it and before she could say thank you has was gone. She opened it, and inside was a short message.

_Happy Birthday Hermione_

_Love Neville_

Hermione smiled. She was so happy; she had never got so many cards. She opened them there were so many names (Lee Jordon, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown) and there was one from Hagrid. Hermione was also amazed to find one from Percy Weasley. She wondered how he would know it was her birthday but them she remembered he worked for the Ministry and he would be told about her appointment and he would be able to find out her birthday. The teachers entered and with them a trophy. The teachers all sat down apart from Dumbledore and McGonagall who looked very happy about something. The Hall went quiet curious what was going on. It was Professor McGonagall who spoke first.

"This morning, Professor Dumbledore and I were informed of a certain achievement of a Hogwarts student. This student has been appointed Head of the Young Witches and Wizards Committee and as the teachers have been informed, today is also her birthday. I would like to invite Hermione Granger up her to receive an award for this great achievement." The whole Hall exploded into applause apart from a small group of Slytherins. Hermione was bright red as she walked up to collect her award. Dumbledore handed her the award and shook her hand and she returned to her seat, and covered up her bright red cheeks. The award was a plaque and inscribed on it was, "Awarded to Miss Hermione Granger after her appointment to Head of the Young Witches and Wizards Committee. Signed Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School."

Her award was put in the trophy cabinet for all to see and Hermione kept going passed for a look at it. Only Malfoy had something bad to say about it, but then again, they didn't expect him to congratulate her.

The day went pretty slowly after that and Ron and Harry were getting increasingly excited about the meal that night. In Muggle Studies, Evi was showing them a video about the destruction of the rainforests, in which Hermione was very interested. After the lesson, Evi kept Hermione behind for a few minutes. When Hermione came out, Harry and Ron asked what that was about.

"She wants me to help her organise a campaign in Hogwarts about the rainforest. She wants me to go to see her tonight at seven o clock to get started." Harry and Ron just smiled, as they knew perfectly well what was happening.

At half six, Hermione was sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room reading up on rainforests. Harry and Ron had to make the excuse that they both got detention that night and left the common room and made their way towards Evi's room. Ginny had already left when they left. When they got there, the quietly knocked on the door and they were let in. The room had now completely changed. In the middle of the room was a table with four chairs and on the table were candles, a decorated box, and a bottle of something. Hopingly, Harry asked if it was wine.

"Well…yes, but don't tell anyone, Dumbledore will fire me for sure, so, not a word, OK?" Harry thanked her numerous times for doing this for Hermione. Ginny came out from the back, she was wearing this dress which made her look about 5 years older. Ron complimented her on her dress and when Harry did, she went as red as her hair. The clock in the wall struck seven; Hermione should be on her way by now. Harry was nervous, he wanted the night to go prefect for his friend. They all jumped at the knock on the door and all hid, with Harry and Ron behind the statue in the corner, and Ginny behind the sofa against the wall.

Evi answered the door and showed Hermione in. She saw the table, the candles and a present and asked what was going on. They all jumped out from their hiding places and Hermione started to laugh.

"You guys! You shouldn't have gone to any trouble. I'm not worth it." Hermione said still staring at the table.

"Of course you're worth it Hermione." Harry said, "But Ron and I can't take all the credit, this was Ginny's idea." Hermione gave Ginny a huge hug and thanked them all. They all sat at the table, Ron and Harry both wanted to sit next to Hermione, and Harry let him and he sat opposite. Evi served them all evening no matter how many times they all offered to help. There was music, candlelight and food, and along with good company everything was prefect. Hermione really enjoyed her birthday. The present on the table was from Evi and it was some Belgium chocolates, and they were shared between everyone. The meal was lovely and they all had a glass of wine, and were merry. When they finally decided it was time to leave, Evi escorted them to their common room. Hermione was still in amazed that they could organise something like this without her knowing. When they got to the common room, they didn't go to bed till the early hours in the morning; they were making sure Hermione's birthday was the best ever.

It had now been a week since the Hufflepuff girl, now named as Megan Jones, went missing and still there was no sign of her. There were rumours around but nothing conclusive. It was still worrying that no-one has heard from her, not even her parents. The teachers were all very worried about her, and so were the rest of the school. Everyone had their own conclusion to where she was.

"I bet she's run off with an older wizard or something"

"No, I reckon she's on the run from the authorities and she's in hiding somewhere."

The stories became more and more elaborate. It became the only topic at the breakfast table. One morning, a young girl came running into the room and ran up to the teachers table.

"Professor Flitwick, Orla Quirke was not in her bed this morning when we woke up." Ginny and Angeline both looked up when they heard the name. The teachers looked at each other. Dumbledore stood up.

"I want students to return to their common rooms and stay in there until otherwise instructed."

Harry, Ron and Hermione led the Gryffindor house back to the common room. In the common room, Ginny and Angeline looked very worried.

"We knew her; she was a friend of ours. It's not like her to go off like that. She wouldn't have just left the school as she was really looking forward to the Yule ball." Nothing could be said to comfort them as they waited anxiously for some new about what was going on. It was midday before they heard anything. Professor McGonagall walked through the painting and the whole common room went quiet.

"It seems like we have another missing student. The teachers have made a thorough search of the school and it appears that she is not on school grounds. This is very serious as you may already gather. That means two students have disappeared without informing anyone."

"What could have happened to them?" Ginny boldly asked the question everyone was thinking.

"I don't know Miss Weasley. We are unsure what is going on. You are asked to be on your guard from now on." And with that she left a bewildered Gryffindor common room. Something seemed to click something in Hermione's head and she dragged Harry and Ron upstairs into the girls' dormitory.

"Harry, do you remember what Mr Malfoy said to me that day at Diagon Alley? "I must keep on my guard." Harry what if this has something to do with You-Know-Who?" Harry didn't answer her. Although Harry saw her reason of thinking that, he couldn't believe that the school wasn't protected against another attack from Lord Voldermort.


	7. New Beginnings

**Chapter 7**

**New Beginnings**

****

            It was getting later in the year and Harry was getting worried that the Quidditch cup was not going to be on after everything that had happened.  Harry was relaxing in the common room one day with a copy of A Guide of Medieval Sorcery for a History essay he had to write, when Professor McGonagall came in.

            "Can I have your attention please everyone?  Thank you.  I have an announcement.  We have decided to continue with the plans to have the Quidditch cup.  And we have appointed a new Captain for the team.  The Gryffindor Captain will be Harry Potter," Everyone in the room applauded Harry.  "We also have a position free and Ron Weasley will be the Keeper."  Ron sat there in shock.  Ever since he came to Hogwarts he wanted to be on the house team.  Harry and Ron didn't move even though they both had people coming up to them and shaking their hands.  Neither of them could believe what they had just heard.  Harry had finally achieved what he always wanted, to be just like his dad, captain of the Gryffindor team. 

            "Well done Harry.  I have to admit I already knew you were going to made Captain, that's why I sent you a tactics book for your birthday."  Ron said when he was finally able to speak.

            "And you too, you made it on the team!  Keeper!  Wow.  You'll be great!"  Harry could still remember the last Captain and Keeper they had.  Oliver Wood was fanatical about Quidditch and was now playing for Scotland in the Quidditch World Cup.

            The next few days Harry had a meeting with the Quidditch team.  They had a brilliant team.  The chasers, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were great together and between them they must have scored over 500 goals over the last 6 years.  Their beaters, Fred and George - Ron's brothers - had always managed to stop Harry getting bloodied up too much.  Unfortunately all of them were in their last years at Hogwarts and this would be the last year they would play as a team.  But that also meant their determination to win was greater then ever.  The first match was in 3 weeks against Hufflepuff and they had to train their new keeper.  Harry arranged to train 3 nights a week and on the first session they discovered how good Ron was.  He never missed the Quaffle.  Harry was feeling very confident by the time the match drew near.  They had been practicing the new tactics Harry had shown them in the book Ron bought him and they seemed to work well.  He soon realised why Oliver seemed very tense before a match, everything was on him; he had to win.

            "Ron, when was they last time we visited Hagrid?" Harry asked while Ron was slaughtering him at a game of wizards chess.  Hermione was suppose to be doing her work but had taken up a seat beside Harry to watch and advise Harry.

            "Must have been ages,"  Ron replied as his bishop chopped Harry's Queen's head off.  "Why?  Think we should go down to see him?"

            "I think we should.  I feel quite guilty that we haven't and he's always been so nice us ("You do remember the spiders Harry?") and we should go and see how he is."  After finishing the game in which Ron was victorious, they grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and headed down to see Hagrid, with all three underneath. 

            They crossed the grass and headed straight for Hagrid's little hut, though it's hard to call his hut little as Hagrid is so big.  The quietly knocked on the door, fearful that someone other than Hagrid would hear.  There was no answer.  Ron banged on the door as loud as he could.

            "Er..Hello?  Who's there?" Hagrid cautiously asked opening the door.

            "It's us," Harry said and they barged passed Hagrid and into the wooden shack and beside the roaring fire.  They pulled off the cloak to reveal the three in their robes and freezing from the chilly October evening.

            "You shudn't 'ave come.  It's not safe."  Hagrid said looking at them standing there.  "But I'm glad ya did," and he grabbed them and gave a big hug nearly squeezing them to death.  When he finally released them, and after catching their breaths again, they asked how he was doing.

            "Not bad and no where near as good as yer two."  Looking at Ron and Harry.  "Keeper and Captain.  I'm so proud."  Ron and Harry seemed a bit embarrassed.

            "So how was your summer Hagrid," Hermione asked him taking a seat beside the fire.

            "Not too good I'm 'fraid.  We've, that's me and Olympe, have bin going round the country gathering together people who will help fight…" He looked at Harry and seemed to be contemplating whether to continue or not.

            "Hagrid, I know about Vol…You-Know-Who.  Had any luck?"  Harry asked.

            "It's bin ard.  People are just plain scared.  Don't want to risk their own lives, cowards."  He looked up at the three and then continued, "but we've had a bit of luck, able to get some help.  Bin hearing stories tho.  About You-Know-Who's followers.  Rumour is that most hav gone back, all apart from Lucius Malfoy."

            "Lucius Malfoy hasn't gone back?"  Harry asked rather confused.  Harry had seen Lucius at Voldermorts rebirth and it looked like no-one had believed him, apart from Dumbledore and Hagrid.

            "That's wat I eerd.  He's still the git he ever was and still in high rank."  Hagrid was shaking his head and walked over to the tea pot and started to make a brew.  "He's convinced Fudge that he won't go back.  Codswallop!"  There was still something on Harry's mind though.

            "Hagrid, have you heard anything about Snape?" Hermione looked at Harry almost disapproving of him asking.

            "Snape.  Yeah, I've erd things about him.  But Dumbledore trusts him.  Great man Dumbledore, and he says he'll be back.  I don't know what to think."  Harry wasn't satisfied but had to put up with this.  Could Snape have returned to Voldermorts side after all these years, or is he strong enough to stay away?  Harry sat and drank a bit of his tea and listened to Hagrid's stories about his summer. 

            It was late into the night when they finally left Hagrids, who insisted walking them back to castle, with them under the cloak.  They got in the common room and straight into bed, but Harry couldn't sleep, there were still so many questions he needed answering. He still wanted to know exactly what Sirius thought Snape's secret was and the only way seemed to be asking Snape, which was not an appealing prospect.

            The day of the match arrived and Harry got dressed and woke Ron up too and made their way down to the Great Hall.  Harry was the first on there, but he didn't feel like eating. The rest of team walked and Harry encouraged them to eat breakfast, just as much as Hermione encouraged him. 

            "Harry you need your strength for the match and you can't go out there on an empty stomach."  Harry forced down a slice of toast but nothing more, he was too nervous.  This was his first match as captain and if he didn't win, they would all think he wasn't up for the job.

            Once the team had finished their minuscule breakfast, they headed off to the changing room.  Harry couldn't sit as everyone prepared for the match.  You couldn't tell who was more nervous, Harry or Ron.  This would be Ron's first match and he wanted it to go perfect.  Finally, after pacing around the room twenty four times, he spoke to the team.

            "Right, this is my first match in charge and Ron's first match in the team.  I hope that we will be successful.  We have a brilliant team, with the best chasers Gryffindor has seen in years, and two brilliant beaters who have saved me many times.  I want you to go out there and do you best."  They all cheered and made their way to the pitch. 

It was perfect conditions for a match, which was rather strange for an early October day.  The sky was very blue and the sun, although low in the sky, was warm and seemed to warm the hearts of the players.  The crowd was screaming louder than ever before with the Slytherin team booing as much as they ever were.  They mounted their brooms and did a couple of laps around a field and took their positions with Harry in the front.  Madame Hooch comes up to the middle of the pitch.

"I want a clean match, any dirty tricks and you will be sent off, and permanently off the team."  She released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch, which flew around the players for a while then disappeared.  Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air and the game had begun.  Harry kicked off from the ground and flew as high and as fast as he could to get the best view of the match.  He could hear Fred and George's' friend, Lee Jordan, commenting on the match.

"…What a pass by Katie Bell…shame that was saved…Jordan! (McGonagall voice could be heard.)  Sorry about that professor.  Hufflepuffs Hopkins with the Quaffle and headed towards the Goal…Amazing save by the new Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley!…Gryffindor's Angelina in possession, now Katie, Alicia…and WHAT A GOAL!  The Hufflepuff keeper didn't see Alicia coming!" 

Harry was cheering from above and went to check on his team.  He flew down and first checked on Ron.

"You doing OK, Ron?"  Harry asked as he came closer.

"Great, not too bad.  Did you see the save I did?"  Harry nodded and congratulated him.  "Seen the snitch yet?"  Ron asked.  Harry suddenly realised that he hadn't been looking for the snitch, he was too busy concentrating on what the other players were up to.  He sped away from Ron and flew 20ft above the action.  He needed to find the snitch, as most times, they won the match if the snitch was caught.  Harry spent half an hour looking for the snitch when he overheard Lee Jordan.

"…Hufflepuff are leading 30 points to 20 now.  The Gryffindors better get their act together."  He looked down at Jordan and that's when he saw a glint of gold.  It was the snitch.

He flew down towards the commentating stand and straight towards the snitch, it quickly swerved him and darted in the opposite direction towards the goal posts.  The Hufflepuff Seeker was behind him now and quickly catching up with Harry.  Harry outstretched his hand to grab the snitch and win the match when a bludger hit him right on the side of his stomach knocking him not only off course but knocking the wind out of him.

Harry looked up and saw the Hufflepuff seeker was frantically looking around the sky.  He had been too busy watching what happened to Harry and had lost sight of the snitch.  Harry decided to take his usual position 20ft above the action.

The match had been going on for three hours now and the players were getting tired.  Harry called a time-out to see how the rest of the players were doing.  He touched down and the rest of the team surrounded him.

"So how's everyone holding up?" Harry asked like a professional, caring captain would. 

"Not too good Harry.  We are 70-50 down, and getting rather tired."  Fred told Harry while trying to get his breath back.  Harry thought as much. He knew, more than ever, that he had to catch the snitch soon.

Madame Hooch broke up the conference and the match resumed.  It didn't take long for Harry to spot the snitch.  He used all his might to make the firebolt go faster.  Again the Hufflepuff Seeker was behind him.  The snitch weaved in and out of the stands almost trying to shake off Harry but it wasn't working.  Harry didn't let it out of his sight until…it was in his hand.

After the longest match Harry had ever played, he had finally caught the snitch and won his first game as Captain!  As he landed the whole team came flying over to him and smothered him completely.  Harry was ecstatic and was jumping around the Quidditch pitch like a maniac along with the rest of the team.

The ecstasy didn't die down until the early hours in the morning when Professor McGonagall ordered them to go to bed.  Harry was on such a high on winning his first match as the Captain that the probability of him sleeping was from slim to none.  Ron was also on as big a high as Harry, he had got through his first match and he was great and the whole people had been coming up to him congratulating him on that amazing save he did.  Professor McGonagall had to come in the common room six times before everyone quietened down and went to bed.

The whole Gryffindor house was in high spirits for almost a week after the win over Hufflepuff.  Their mood was soon dampened though by some more awful news that came at dinner one night.

"Can I have your attention please?"  Dumbledore was standing looking more tried and older than usual.  "There has been another pupil who was found missing this morning when his class mates woke up.  The boy in question, from Ravenclaw, was seen in the common room last night, but after that no-one knows what has happened to him.  I would like to stress the severity of the situation.  We are unsure what it happening and would like remind students that the curfew of eight o clock is in place for your safety.  After dinner, you will be escorted to your common rooms by your house prefects and a teacher."  Dumbledore sat down again and the whole room seemed to lose their appetite.

That was three students that had gone missing without a word.  But that wasn't the only event that night, as who should walk into the Great Hall but only Severus Snape.  He looked coarser than usual, unshaven, battered and bruised.  Dumbledore seemed surprised to see him, but that was nothing to Snape's reaction on seeing Evi.

"What are you doing here?"  He shouted across the Great Hall at her, but not in a harsh way.

"Well, with you gone, someone had to hold the fort."  She laughed as she ran down the Hall the greet him.  The whole Hogwarts had never seen anything like it.  They looked like really old friends as they greeted each other with a huge hug, and both were smiling.  It was rather scary to see Snape smiling.  She threw her arms around his neck.

"Ah!" Snape groaned clearly in pain.

"Sorry," she said releasing him, concerned for him.

"Where have you been?"  Dumbledore finally said to Snape.  "You were supposed to return about a month ago."  He didn't look happy with Snape at all.

"Sorry Professor, but I was a little tied up."  He looked at Evi who just laughed.  "Missed much?"  This was not the usual Snape, he seemed subdued and not his cruel self.  He took his usual seat and Evi pulled up another chair for herself and sat next to him.  The rest of dinner they spend talking to each wholly engrossed in what each other had to say.

For the fourth night running, Professor Grimalkin had not been present at dinner.  And Harry and Ron were hoping she had dropped off the face of the planet, but both knew they didn't have that much luck.  Most people seemed keen on watching Evi and Snape obviously catch up on the gossip.  It was strange to see Snape happy about something.

After dinner the Gryffindor house was escorted to their common room by Evi.  They were on the Second floor corridor walking towards the common room when they spotted a group of pupils hanging around, whispering. 

"Stay here," she ordered the Gryffindor pupils.  As she walked over to the wall, by which they were standing, she saw something.  She came running back to the group with a face white as a sheet, and grabbed hold of Neville.

"Neville, find Dumbledore now. GO!"  Neville ran off as fast as his little legs could take him and Evi leaned against a wall looking like she was going to wretch.  Harry, Hermione and Ron were very curious what would scare Evi like that.  They walked up to the wall for a closer look.  After pushing through the crowd, they saw it.  It was the Death Mark with the words "ENEMIES BEWARE" written in blood underneath.  They heard Snape's voice over the hustle of the crowd.  His reaction was worse than Evi's.  He just stood there, staring at this mark on the wall, almost like he couldn't believe that it was there. 

Dumbledore finally arrived and looked as shocked as Snape.  He addressed the students.

"Did anyone see who did this?"  He asked rather sternly.  But no-one said anything.  Evi was back now, and walked up to Snape and stood by Snape, still not saying anything.  All the students knew what that mark meant.  It was the sign of the death eaters and Voldermort.  There was a large crowd now all in shock at what they were looking at.

            Neville whispered to Harry "Does this mean that You-Know-Who is here?"

But before Harry could answer they heard Malfoy reply, "Let's hope so!" with an evil smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Snape barked.  Malfoy was taken back by this. Snape has never spoken to him like that before.  His good mood of earlier had well and truly gone. 

"Prefects take your house to your dormitory."  There seemed to be something in Dumbledore's voice that made everyone worry even more.  He seemed almost scared of the mark. 

In the dormitory, the Gryffindor house couldn't sleep.  Everyone had their own idea to how You-Know-Who got in.  Ron couldn't help see a connection.

"Don't you think it's really strange that Snape returns and then a mark, he knows oh too well, is found painted on a wall.  We know what he is.  He's a…"

"Ron, we are not suppose to know that."  Hermione butted in.  But Harry had a different view.

"Professor Grimalkin wasn't at dinner either if you noticed.  She's been acting strange ever since the first girl went missing.  I can't help thinking she has something to do with it."

"Harry, you don't have any evidence to prove your accusation do you?  And don't look at me like that, I don't know either, but I'll go to the library in the morning and see what I can find."

The next morning, the news had spread like wild fire and the mood in the Great Hall was tense, with everyone but the Slytherins were worried about the mark.  According to some of the students, Mr Filch, their not so nice caretaker, had refused to clean the mark off, but it had gone.  Snape had a face like thunder and ignored every attempt by Evi to cheer him up.  In the end even she gave up on him and ate her breakfast with the Gryffindors in protest.  As per usual, Professor Grimalkin was not in the Hall for breakfast and, in frustration, Evi left early.

"Lets catch up with Evi and she can take us to the library."  Hermione told Harry and Ron while shoving a piece of toast into her mouth.  They ran out of the Hall after her.  They turned the corner when they encountered Evi and Professor Grimalkin talking.  Harry, Hermione and Ron hid behind the corner and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Really Goliard, I saw you.  The night that guy went missing and the one before that, you were out of bed, and I don't think you have told Dumbledore either." 

Really Evi?  And what is a little bitch like you going to do about it?  If you saw me, you were out of bed too; you'd just be incriminating yourself.  Don't talk so stupid."

"Stupid!  Three students are missing and you could know something."

"Well I don't.  Anyways, some students deserve what ever has happened to them, the little mudbloods."  Evi raised her fist but thought the better of it. 

"You wouldn't hit me Evi, you would be in more trouble, then ever before.  Now get out of my way," and Professor Grimalkin pushed passed Evi.  Evi was so furious that she punched the wall, causing her to grasp her hand and swear out loud.  Hermione came running out from round the corner and looked at Evi.

"What's going on Evi?  Are you alright?"  Hermione asked.

"It would be best if you didn't know, and no, I'm not alright.  I probably should learn to control my temper."  She looked at Hermione and something caught her eye.  "Hello Harry and Ron."  They slowly came out.  "Bet you three heard all of that?" they all nodded.

"You must think I'm a hypocrite Harry," She said holding her bleeding hand.

"Miss?" Harry asked confused.

"Losing my temper after telling you not to.  Do me a favour, don't say anything about this.  Was there something you wanted?"  Evi asked although she was still in pain.

"We here hoping you would take us to the library as we aren't allowed to go there on our own, but you better sort out your hand.  We'll take you to Madame Pomfrey."  Ron said very caring.

"Madame Pomfrey! I don't believe in magical remedies I'm afraid, I'll just have to suffer but I will take you to the Library."

She led them to the library in silence, as she wasn't in the mood to talk much.  They looked at the books quietly but they weren't much help.  Harry wasn't much help either; he was just sitting there seemingly looking into space with a copy of "What's in a Mark?" in front of him open at a page with a picture of a wolf on.  He was thinking mainly about what Professor Grimalkin said about the students taken, and the Death Mark, and what Malfoy had said.  There was a connection, and one they had come across before.  He leaned across the table and whispered to Hermione.

"I think I know what this is about.  This is about You-Know-Who."  Hermione started at what Harry said.  "Think about it," Ron had now joined in the conversation, "Students go missing and I bet we can find that they were all muggle born.  The death mark appears, his sign to his followers, with "Enemies Beware" written underneath.  And, even what Malfoy said, let's hope it's You-Know-Who.  It adds up.  It has to be Him or one of his many followers."

"Of course it's Him.  That's his Death Eaters mark, but who would have access to the school to be able to put it there?" Hermione pondered.

"He could be controlling someone, like Ginny before," Harry suggested.  The mention of that incident sent a shiver up Ron's spine.

"It's more likely an agent of his," Ron added.

"But who?"  Hermione repeated.

"Can't you think of anyone?  We just heard them call the students missing mudbloods.  It has to be her."  Ron said looking astonished at Hermione for not thinking of this.

"I would like to see if you could prove it.  We have to gain more evidence on her, including what Evi has seen.  But we can't ask her now," she looked across the room and Evi was wrapping her hand in bandage and flinching every time she touched her hand.  They decided to leave it for now, and maybe ask her when her hand has healed, however long that took.


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter 8**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

****

Muggle Studies was getting really fun now. Every other lesson they baked something, and every lesson, Malfoy manages to mess it up. One lesson while they were baking Melting Moments (Evi's favourite biscuits) Evi made an announcement.

"Class, Dumbledore has asked me to come up with your OWL exam for Muggle Studies. It has taken me a long while to figure out what I want to do but, I've finally got it. The reason I have had you baking a lot is that in your exam, you will have to bake something." Some of the Slytherins looked worried, along with Neville who had burned every cake he had tried to bake.

"There are four exceptions to this. According to the test, four have a very good knowledge of Muggles and I think it unfair that they should do an easy exam for them. They will have a different task. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville come up here please." All four walked up to the desk. They were all nervous about what they would have to do. She took them into the back for a quiet talk. The back room was nothing like her comfy classroom. It was dark and dingy, rather like Snapes classroom, but smaller. It had papers piled high on the desk and there was only one chair, which Evi sat in after they were all in.

"You four have shown that you have a good knowledge of the Muggle world so your exam will be different." Neville, standing at the back, raised his hand.

"Excuse me, Miss, but how did I manage to get a good mark on the test?" a confused Neville asked. He had never done really well in tests.

"I know your magical skills aren't as good as some of the other students, which, I believe, has made you use the Muggle method for doing things. You have learned things that way." Neville seemed quite proud that he could do something.

"I have decided that your exam will be to form a band." They looked at each other. "Don't worry, I don't know if anyone of you know how to play an instrument but I have a devise that will help you learn." She opened the bottom draw of her desk and inside was four boxes. Each had a label on, they were labelled, Singer, lead electric guitar, Bass guitar, and drums.

"I want you to come here tomorrow night and we will see who will be doing what. Some of you might be a natural and others will have to work hard. You will be graded on the difficultly of the song you play. I will assign three songs, increasing in difficultly. You will then play them to your fellow school mates at the end of the end."

"In front of the whole school?" Hermione asked rather worried.

"Yes Hermione, in front of the whole school. You'll do fine. Right, finish off your work and I'll see all four of you tomorrow night at seven o clock, I will pick you up outside of your common room." They left the back room all very quiet and wouldn't tell anyone what they were going to be doing.

Neville had managed to work himself into a state over the Muggle Studies exam and he was sure that he would fail now. At seven o clock they met Evi outside the common room, and they all followed her down two flights of stairs and into a room they had never been in before. When they walked in, the saw that a makeshift stage had been made and a drum kit, two guitars, a microphone and several amps where standing on it.

"Welcome to your studio," Evi said, "this is where you will practice. The room has been bewitched so that people cannot hear you outside this room, unless the door is open." She got out the four boxes she showed them in her back room. "These personal tutors will help you learn your chosen instrument. I will leave you now and you can argue between yourselves about who does what. In three hours I will return and I expect that you will have what you are going to be doing sorted out. Bye." And she left them standing alone in the room.

They walked over to the boxes and Hermione picked up the singer box.

"This would probably be the easiest to sort out. We just have to sort out who has the best singing voice." She cautiously opened the box and out shot a small looking woman wearing glasses.

"Welcome to the singers helper. As your course goes on, you will learn to sing more difficult songs, but we will start off with an easy song, Santa Claus is coming to town. The words will appear in front of you of you do not know them, if you do just say "disappareo" and they will disappear. To go back and rehearse a song, say "tornare" and tap this box with your wand." Hermione closed the box.

"What we will do is each take a turn to sing the song, and the best one is the singer." Hermione walked up to the Mic and Harry opened the box for her. It started the song. She had a beautiful voice and Harry stood there looking at her singing thinking how wonderful she sounds, when he realised what he was thinking and turned to Ron and Neville who nodded at him.

When the song had finished, she came down from the stage and asked, "Who is next?" They looked at each other and Harry told her.

"There isn't going to be a next, you have such a beautiful voice that we don't want to even try. You're our singer." Hermione went bright red and thanked them.

One by one, they filled the placements. Harry seemed to be quite good at the Lead guitar, Ron liked the bass guitar as it only had four strings. Neville was the shock one. He was amazing on the drums; it just came naturally to him. For a boy who's usually so clumsy to have great rhythm was unusual to say the least.

Three hours later, Evi returned and didn't seem surprised at Neville's ability.

"I knew you would do well, as I told you. This is a disused Charms classroom and you may use this whenever you feel you need to practice or when you have a spare five minutes." Evi walked them back to the common room where Ginny and Angeline were still up finishing off homework due in the next day. They all joined them and helped them through Angeline's essay on "Plants that will save your life" and Ginny was stuck on the 7 foot essay on Werewolves she had to finish for Professor Grimalkin. Harry and Ron helped Ginny as they knew what Professor Grimalkin would react like if Ginny didn't finish it.

The band members were getting better at their chosen instrument. Neville just improved on his playing and had learned the songs on the personal tutor off by heart. The rest were still getting the hang of theirs. Hermione was having trouble reaching the top notes on some of her songs, Harry just couldn't get the DM7 chord at all, and Ron was having no problems apart from his lack of rhythm.

One morning they were discussing the Yule ball when Evi walked up to them and handed them a piece of paper each, and then walked off. They all opened theirs and it was a list of he songs they had to play for the Muggle Studies exam.

> Easy Level: Livin on a Prayer – Bon Jovi 
> 
> _Intermediate Level: Damit – Blink 182_
> 
> _Hard Level: Sk8er Boi – Avril Lavigne_
> 
> _Bonus – Run for your life – The Beatles (optional)_
> 
> _They have been put into your studio._
> 
> _Enjoy_
> 
> EVI! 

"Avril Lavigne! That's great, and the Beatles! This will be fun." Hermione screamed. Harry had to agree; it would be fun. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy from across the room staring at him and Harry just ignored him like usual.

Practice stepped up, and twice a week they managed to go into their studio and have a full practice. Throughout the day, they all managed to get into the studio separately and practice quietly on their own.

Hermione, Harry and Ron we walking to the Great Hall for a break after Herbology when Hermione suddenly turned to them.

I think I'll go and get some more practice in. You know what they say: "Practice makes perfect," and I don't want to muck it up on the stage." And she was off towards the fifth floor and their studio.

"She is so worried about not doing well in these exams. But she needn't worry; we know she'll do the best on the school." Ron told Harry when she was out of sight.

"Yeah I know," Harry said as they walking into the Great Hall. After 10 minutes of a game of wizards chess, in which Harry was losing badly, Ron finished the game and they went off to Potions. On the way they saw Hermione who looked very pleased with herself.

"Had a good practice?" Ron asked.

"Better than expected." Hermione answered and said no more. They had Snape again for Potions and since he came back, he's been the same. Neville was his favourite victim and numerous times Snape made him do the most horrible tasks. But this lesson was different. Snape seemed calmer and not so horrid. Harry was very curious for the reason why when Ron pointed it out. Evi was sitting in on his lesson at the back of class with her feet on the desk in front of her. Most people were grateful for her interference, but the Slytherins. Malfoy was unusually quiet and Hermione seemed to think it was very funny, but Harry was wondering why.

The whole lesson went better than expected. Snape didn't pick on Neville at all instead he picked one from his own house to do it and even when on of the Gryffindor house got something wrong, Malfoy didn't laugh and seemed to be in such a bad mood and strangely he didn't take it out on the Gryffindors.

Evi's hand healed, Mafloy's mood didn't improve and Halloween had been and gone. Halloween had passed relatively quiet with the only major event was one of Hagrid's pumpkins blowing up to 100 times it's original size after one of the younger students discovered the engorgier spell. So now the students turned their attentions to the Yule Ball. After everything that had happened, Harry had totally forgotten about the ball and thought that a ball would be a good way to cheer up the school. The big question was, who was he going to ask? There was only one girl he would want to go with but the moment never seemed right. It was in the library, six weeks before the ball, he got his chance.

She was sitting alone on one of the huge tables, with a large, mauled book open in front of her. Her hair was covering her face and she was copying down a passage. Harry walked straight up to her; he knew that if he didn't ask her now, he would have the guts later. He stood over her, watching her for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Hermione?" She looked at him and smiled. "I was wondering if you…er…had a date for the ball yet and if you would like to go with me? But if you already have someone to go with then…"

"Harry! I would love to go with you." She smiled at him again and then returned to her work, and Harry left the library feeling quite pleased with himself.

The Yule ball was going to be better then last year, as last year they had the honour of having the Weird Sisters play for them, but, although good, they aren't really Harry's taste in music and he hardly danced. This year was different as Evi had promised that more modern songs would be played, and knowing Evi, Harry knew that meant the Beatles and groups like them. He couldn't count the number of times she put her Rubber Soul album on for them to listen to while they worked. He excitement showed they closer it got to the event.

"It should be great! When I was here, we never had anything like this!" She said spinning round in time to 'Run for Your Life', by the Beatles.

"When did you leave Evi?" Seamus asked.

"It would be…nine years now. I'll tell you, it is weird coming back after so long."

"But that means you left in your third year?" Hermione said rather confused.

"What? You mean you were expelled?" Malfoy shouted out.

"Expelled! No! I willingly left. Probably the best decision I ever made." Harry looked shocked. Who would want to leave Hogwarts? He didn't understand but Evi wasn't going to explain. "Come on, you better finish this topic or I'll be forced to give you homework over Christmas break, and I don't really want to." They got back to The Fascination of Cars, shocked to discover Evi was once a pupil.

At band practice that night they discussed what Evi had said.

"Who would leave Hogwarts intentionally?" Neville asked. Everyone wanted to know why she thought it was the best decision she ever made. Either she didn't make good decisions or she really believed that.

"It can explain a few things though," Hermione said jumping down from the stage. "I mean Evi and Snape, it explains how they know each other. She would have been in his potions class. If it was only nine years ago, he would have been here." She said matter-of-factly.

"But that doesn't explain their relationship. They are very close, we have seen them. Unless, she was his favourite student, but that wouldn't make sense. She is so opposite to him." Harry said polishing his black electric guitar.

"I'm not saying that, it only explains how they know would each other well, not why." Hermione replied rather huffily.

After practicing Livin' on a Prayer until they finally got all the way through without a mistake they took a break and the topic got onto the Yule Ball and dates.

"So, who you taking Neville?" Hermione politely asked.

"Your sister Ginny, Ron, said she would go with me again so I'm going with her. What about you Hermione?" It was a seemingly innocent question, but Hermione went bright red and wouldn't answer, so Harry thought he would.

"I'm going with her." Harry was proud that he asked Hermione, and he remembered how beautiful she looked the last time. Ron seemed a little taken back by this confession and rather hurt. There was an awkward silence eventually broken by Neville asking Ron who his date was.

"Cho Chang." Ron said with pride. Harry was taken back even more than Ron was by this. For a while now, Harry had held a torch for Cho, after he met her on the Quidditch pitch. She was the dark hair beauty who played the same position as Harry on the Ravenclaw team. Harry was rather annoyed that Ron hadn't told him he had asked her, and more upset that last year, she refused Harry, and now here she is going with Ron. Without thinking Harry blurted out.

"When did you ask her?" Ron seemed proud of his date and told them all the details of how he had noticed her last year when she went to the ball with Cedric, and how beautiful she looked.

"I asked about three weeks ago, when she was in the study room one night. I still can't believe she said yes." Ron had the biggest grin across his face, and Harry was almost scowling at Ron. They changed the subject to the songs they needed to play. They had only managed so far to play the easy level song, and they had three other songs to play. They had heard the Beatles song that many times that they wanted to learn to play it. Neville was the only one to have mastered all four of the songs, and had asked Evi for more songs for him to learn.

Care of Magical Creatures was never fun, but it was never Hagrid's fault, it was Malfoys. Malfoy used to mess around in the lesson so much that they hardly got any work done. Over the last few months they have been studying Puffskeins and had been looking after one each. They were strange spherical ball covered in fur and very easy to look after. Ron told Harry one day that he use to have one as a pet but Fred used it for bludger practice one day and they've never seen it since. But they finished their work on the Puffskein and they were starting a new creature.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived to the lesson early to see it they could help Hagrid with anything.

"It's alrite, I've got everything sorted. Wanna see what you'll be working on?" He opened up this box and inside was what looked like an overgrown ferret. It looked rather cute until it screamed out

"What you looking at? If you think I'm ugly, you should look in the mirror!" Hagrid quickly returned the lid and it could be heard mumbling some other obscenity.

"Sorry bout im, they're always ike dat. Never had a kind word outta one before." He seemed to think that was the shocking thing, but they were more amazed that it talked to them.

"They talk?" Ron asked completely amazed.

"Yeah, course they do. He's a Jarvey. I named this one Freddy." Harry thought it was just like Hagrid to give him a name like that. They waited for the rest of the Slytherin house who are usually late for this lesson. Crabbe and Goyle arrived, and for once, they parted themselves from Malfoy, who wasn't present. "Where's Malfoy?" Hagrid asked all authoritative. Crabbe and Goyle just looked at each other and answered.

"Don't know, wasn't in the common room this morning." They actually seemed worried about their leader, and so was Hagrid.

"Ave you told Professor Dumbledore?" They both shook their heads. So Hagrid sent them to Snape to tell him what has happened, while the rest got on with the lesson.

It wasn't a pleasant lesson. Everyone had a chance to talk to Freddy but as the lesson went on, the insults got worse. He reached Lavender Brown and she sat down and talked to him for a bit. It was going well to begin with, and Freddy seemed to be nice to her, but then she made the fatal move.

"So, you live underground?" She asked more confidently than the last question. But the Jarvey took it the wrong way.

"Why? Think I should stay there? If I looked as deformed as you I would never come outside." It really upset her and she began to cry and Hermione led her into Hagrid hut to calm down. Hagrid replaces the lid and put him out of sight and whispers to Harry.

"Should've known that he would finally upset someone. I better go an see if she's ok." It wasn't Hagrid's fault; he couldn't have controlled what it was going to say. When Lavender came out, her eyes were all red and puffy and Hermione walked her back to the castle and into the common room.

They had Defence against the Dark Arts next and were not looking forward to it. Everyone seemed worried about Malfoy. Well, they were almost worried, it was just the Slytherin house who seemed to care.

"What if he's gone with the others?" Pansy Parkinson was saying outside the class. Harry thought it was odd if Malfoy was taken, because why would they take Malfoy when his father was who he was. They didn't have to ponder for long as walking down the corridor was Draco Malfoy, but he was not looking too well Harry thought. As he passed Harry, Harry noticed he had a bandage on his hand, which he was trying to cover up with his cloak.

Malfoy was very quiet the whole lesson and didn't get Harry in trouble once and he spent his whole time trying to write with his other hand and was finding it very hard. It wasn't like Malfoy to pass up the opportunity to get sympathy from people for his injury. Harry thought how much he would to say something, but he couldn't get another bad report from Professor Grimalkin. Just because Malfoy wasn't getting Harry into trouble didn't mean that he wasn't told off by Professor Grimalkin. Ever since that incident with Evi, Harry has been very suspicious of her and was finding it difficult to concentrate on his work as he was watching her carefully to see what he could get on her. He was so busy looking around her room for evidence that he didn't hear her ask him a question till she slammed her hands on his desk.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I asked you a question. Where do you find vampires during the day?" Her eyes were piercing and Harry just couldn't think. She stood there waiting for an answer and Harry just couldn't answer, but he daren't look up at her.

"Didn't think you could answer, you should be paying attention Mr Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor for Mr Potter's day dreaming." Harry had had enough of her to last him a lifetime. He used to think Snape was bad, but she was worse. He needed to find something on her soon or he will be put on special report, and maybe even expelled.

Saturday Mornings were the best in Harry's mind. No early wake up call, you can take your time over breakfast and lots of time to spend with your best friends.

Harry got up and made his way down to the common room. It was still early for a Saturday morning anyways and Harry didn't expect to find anyone lese up until at least noon. But sitting on the big chair curled up with a book was Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you doing up this early?" Harry yawned.

"I couldn't sleep. Today is my first meeting at the council," she said closing the book.

"Is that today?"

"Yeah, it's the seventh," she reminded him.

"You're worried," Harry said sitting opposite her and taking the book from her.

"Not worried; nervous. I don't know what to expect. I have no idea what will be discussed or what part I have play," she admitted and turned to watch the fire flickering.

"You'll do fine. You always worry about things but you never have anything to worry or be nervous about." Hermione smiled at the compliment.

"Where is the meeting held?" Harry asked.

"At a Ministry of Magic building not far from here. Most of the members go to Hogwarts." She said continuing to stare at the fire.

"How are you getting there?" Harry enquired.

"A carriage will pick us all up and take us there."

"Hermione?" Harry said getting her to turn her gaze away from the fire. "You'll do fine."

"Thank you Harry," and she got up and gave him a hug, then returned to her chair and staring at the fire. They both sat there in silence till they were brought out of their little worlds by the sound of other students finally getting up.

"Time to go. See you tonight Harry," Hermione said gathering her things.

"Have fun." She smiled and left the common room.

Harry went back upstairs and got changed into some clothes and out of his pyjamas.

At breakfast Harry asked Ron if he fancied a chance to win back some of his wizard cards in a game of wizards chess.

"Sorry Harry, I promised Cho I would spend the day with her," Ron awkwardly told him.

"Oh, that's alright, I'll find something else to do." Harry couldn't help but feel dejected. Hermione was at her meeting, Ron was meeting Cho and he had nothing to do.

Finally he decided to get some guitar practice in since he wasn't very good and was struggling with certain chords. After a couple of hours practice and his figer tips were completely red raw from the strings, he gave up and went back to the common room. Harry felt annoyed at Ron for deserting him, for a girl of all things, but Harry knew if the situation was reversed, he would do exactly the same. Still, he could have told me in advance, Harry thought to himself.

He found the essay he was putting off till tomorrow and decided to start it a day early. As Hermione would say 'it's best to get it over and done with then leave it till it's too late'. Boy, she was starting to rub off on him.

Harry was glad he stated the essay early as it was harder then he originally though and it had taken him the rest of the afternoon to write two foot of it and it needed to be at least six. There was no way Harry was going to let Ron copy off this one, he can struggle with it tomorrow. Sometimes Harry wished he could carry his own personal Hermione with him who could reel out the information he needed. It would be like having a personal talking encyclopaedia.

By late afternoon, Ron returned to the common room and told Harry about everything he and Cho had done, in much detail. Although Harry was not keen on the singular topic, he was glad of the conversation. The day had been too quiet for Harry's liking. Ron seemed quite pleased with his girlfriend, Harry noted and deep down he was happy for Ton and no longer cared about what he used to feel for her.


	9. Yule Ball

**Chapter 9**

**Yule Ball**

The Yule Ball was fast approaching and everyone was getting more and more excited about it. It was just what the school needed to get the pupil's morale levels up. Harry was still rather off Ron at the moment but it wasn't like he could blame Ron, as Harry had told no one that he liked Cho. Harry and Hermione were discussing the ball one night, while Ron went to talk to Cho about the arrangements.

"I'm glad Ron's got a nice date. I hear Cho is a lovely girl, but I reckon Ron only likes her because she's pretty and the Ravenclaws Seeker." Hermione was telling Harry.

"I very much doubt if anyone will look prettier than you Hermione," he smiled at her. "I've heard she's a nice girl too." Luckily for Harry, Hermione failed to notice the envy in his voice, and talked about the Yule Ball all night.

Harry was hoping that Christmas might put Snape in a better mood. He had to know what his Godfather, Sirius, was on about. What were his suspicions? It was confusing Harry so much that for the last two lessons he's been very tempted to ask, but bottled out at the last second. Snape was not the sort of person you could easily talk to, unlike Evi. Then it hit him. Evi! She knew Snape and she might know.

"Hermione, do you think that Evi will know why Snape hates my dad?" He asked knowing she would be able to give him an answer.

"Probably Harry, but then again, she is close to Snape and might not tell you." Harry hadn't thought of that, if she was close to Snape, she would also keep his secret. If Harry's own godfather, who hates Snape, won't tell him, why would one of his closest friends? But he had to know, and one night after dinner he went to see Evi.

"Evi, I need a word with you about something private," He said when she answered her door. She let him in, and to Harry's surprise, Snape was there sitting on the sofa with a mug of something in his hand.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape said in his usual tone when he was talking to Harry.

"Now, now, Severus, we have to be nice to our guests. He wants a word with me, but I don't think he meant in front of you. Do you mind?" Evi said. Snape sighed, got up and walked out of the door.

"I'll be in my room if you want me." He said and he left. Harry was still standing by the door looking rather nervous; he had totally lost the guts to ask now.

"Come and sit down Harry and I'll see if I can help you." Her voice was warm and inviting and Harry couldn't refuse, she made him a cup of tea ("Milk, two sugars please") and they sat down to chat.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She said and took a sip of tea in her Bagpuss mug.

"Well, it's hard to tell you, but I'll try. My problem is…Professor Snape." Evi looked at him and laughed.

"Thought as much by your reaction on seeing him in here. What part of Severus bothers you?" her relaxed tone to Harry's confession calmed him down.

"I know he hates my dad, but I don't understand why. I know about my dad saving his life, but surely he can't still hate him for that? There's too much hatred there for it just to be a small thing like that."

"Small thing like that! I'm sure Severus would see it as something completely different. Harry, imagine being the laughing stock of the school because of that and the people who played the trick on you, heroes. It's just the injustice of it all that gets Severus. He hated school here and it was because of James." That didn't help Harry much at all.

"My godfather, Sirius Black, seems to reckon there is another reason to why he hated my father. Do you know anything about this?" Harry was trying to be very careful, as Evi has got a temper on her and it didn't want to see it.

"Honestly Harry, I couldn't tell you. Severus is not one of those people who can open up very easily, as I can gather you understand by you asking me not him." Harry was a bit embarrassed that it was that obvious.

"Evi, something I was also curious about, well actually the whole class; why did you leave Hogwarts?" She tensed up and shuffled around in her seat.

"Harry…it's not something I'm willing to talk about. I will only ever say that it was the best decision I ever made and that's it. To be truthful, even Dumbledore doesn't know why I left." She drank more of her tea. Harry realised he wasn't going to get it out of her and rose to leave. He got to the door and turned back towards Evi.

"Was it anything to do with Draco's older brother?" Harry boldly asked. Evi remained silent for a moment as if she was not going to answer.

"Yes and no," she slowly said. "Just before Crispin died, he told me to leave Hogwarts as I was in danger. When news of his death reached the school, I left. It was not the only reason though. I never did like the politics of this school, where they don't prepare the pupils for the outside world and how they keep important information from them too," she explained.

"Surely that's to protect us?" Harry butted in. She smiled.

"You would say that, you like Dumbledore. I never did as what you see as protecting, I see as hiding. I will always maintain that this school has something to hide." Harry turned to leave.

"Harry, I hope I can count on your discretion?" she said to him.

"Of course, Miss. Out of curiosity, which house were you in?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I was a Slytherin." She smiled and Harry left the room and went back into the common room to find Ron and Hermione talking in the corner with Ginny and Angeline working on the table beside them. Ron has been with Cho all evening and repeated every conversation to Hermione and then Harry, even though Harry really didn't want to hear. Ron ran off when he realised that he had forgotten to ask Cho something and he sped out of the common room so fast that he bumped straight into poor Parvati Patil, nearly knocking her over.

"He seems to really like her. It's a good thing that he's realised that looks aren't everything." Harry knew what she was getting at. Last year, Ron and Harry only asked Hermione to be their dates when no one else would, but Harry had learned his lesson, and she was the only one he asked.

"Hermione, have you got a dress for the ball then?" Harry asked turning back to Hermione.

"Yeah, but don't think that you get to have a look. It's going to be a surprise." Harry laughed, as last year was surprise enough, when she walked into the Hall on the arm of Krum looking like a million pounds. She looked amazing and the whole room was looking at her. This year, she would be on the arm of Harry and he couldn't be prouder to have her as his date.

It was the last Muggle Studies lesson before Christmas and everyone was excited about what fun Evi had planned for them this lesson. They all piled into Evi classroom and it looked like they had just walked into a winter wonderland with a Christmas tree, lights and lots of sparkling decorations around her room. Evi had moved all the desks to the side of the room and there was a huge pile of cushions in the middle of the floor and a TV was set up at the front of the class.

"I have a slightly different lesson planned today. I though I would treat you all to pop, crisps and a movie." There were some cheers from the back of the class.

"Before we start, where is Draco?" she said scouring the class for him.

"Making your tea," he said coming out of her back room and putting her Bagpuss mug in the desk for her.

"Aww bless you Draco. It's automatic now," she said smiling and picking up her mug. Draco rolled his eyes and sat at the far side of the room.

"Draco?" she said as soon as he sat down.

"What now? You want me to dust?" he said sarcastically. Evi laughed.

"No. What pop and crisps do you? You get first choice." Draco seemed shocked at her sudden kindness towards him.

"Coke and any type of crisps please," he said.

"Look at that, you have manners. Damn I'm good." Draco, along with the rest of the class, couldn't help but laugh at that comment as she handed him a cup and a packet of crisps.

Harry watched her. He couldn't help but think that part of her was hoping that Malfoy was like his brother Crispin. But Harry knew she would be disappointed as Little Malfoy was as bad as his father, or perhaps worse.

After everyone had some crisps and pop, Evi turned the video on. She had chosen 'The Lion King' and she later confessed to Harry that it was the only film she thought the rest of the class would understand with their limited knowledge of Muggles. But Harry suspected that there was another reason, especially when she knew all the lines and all the words to the songs including the expressions on the faces of the lions. That had to be the best Muggle Studies lesson they have had in a long time. Even though she had to tell them to be quiet, even some of the Slytherins seemed to enjoy the film too – including Draco Malfoy who didn't say much the whole lesson.

On the last day of the autumn term, Evi made an announcement at the evening meal in the Great Hall.

"Everybody!" she shouted and everyone quietened down. "I have an announcement about the Yule Ball. Professor Dumbledore has kindly given me the task of organising the Yule Ball this year. Although last years was brilliant by all accounts, I kind have guessed that the Weird Sisters were not everybody's cup of tea. So this year, there are some slight differences. For one, modern, Muggle music will be played and see me if you have a request for a particular song you wish me to play. Also, the dress code is formal and since dancing is rather difficult for the boys in those…dress things, I had an idea. I'm scraping those and instead, you will be expected to wear formal muggle clothing." There were some groans from the Slytherin table, with Malfoy being the loudest. "Yes Mr Malfoy, Muggle clothing. That means suits for the boys and evening gowns for the girls. Boys, a little suggestion: girls love a guy in a tux. So if all, and I mean ALL," she said looking up and down the faculty table, "who wish to attend the dance…"

"Ball," McGonagall corrected her.

"Ball, must wear formal muggle wear. If you can't get your hands on suits boys, just come as smart as possible. Thank you," and she sat back down.

"Now that sounds much better than last year," Ron said.

"Good music and good clothing. This will be brilliant," Harry agreed.

And just imagine our boys in suits," Hermione whispered to Lavender Brown and they both started giggling.

"Wonder what they are giggling about?" Ron wondered.

"I think at the prospect of seeing us in suits," Harry said having heard what Hermione had said.

"So, Evi was right; girls like a guy in a tux," Ron said and seemed to get an idea. Harry had a suit with him, but it was rather tatty and he really didn't want to show up Hermione as she was going to look amazing, he just knew it.

No students were allowed home this year so, for once, the Gryffindor common room was full of students on Christmas day. There were piles of Christmas presents under the tree when harry awoke early that morning. Ron and Hermione weren't up yet, but Harry wanted to give Hermione her present on her own. He made his way to the girls dormitory.

The door is slightly open; he peers in and sees that she is awake. She's unpacking her presents for everyone. Harry stands staring at her for a couple of minutes. He shakes himself and knocks on the door as he enters. Hermione starts and a beaming smile come across her face when she realises who it is.

"H…hey Harry. Merry Christmas. Something wrong?" She asks rather worried to see him there.

"Hi, I just wanted to give you your present when we are alone."

Harry hands her a little neatly wrapped box. She opens it and there is a velvet box in it. She opens that and can't believe what she's looking at, it's the silver necklace she was looking at in Diagon Alley. She has tears running down her face and she's speechless.

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have. It's beautiful!" She cries as she throws her arms around his neck. As they pull away, their eyes meet. They look at each other for what seems like hours and then Harry moves in for a kiss. Hermione couldn't have asked for anything more. Harry has felt for Hermione for sometime now and didn't know how she felt, but now he did, there was nothing stopping him. They kissed. They broke off when they heard Ron shouting after Harry. Harry turns to leave, but Hermione stops him.

"Let's keep this between ourselves." Harry nods in agreement and leaves her with her emotions all in a flutter.

Down stairs people are gathering around the busy, green Christmas tree. There are four presents under the tree for Harry. There is one from Ron, it was the supporters scarf of Ron's favourite team, The Chudley Cannons. It was great, and Harry wrapped it tightly around his neck, and opened his next present. It was Mrs Weasley, another hand knitted jumper, this time in the Gryffindor colours. Ron also got one and again, it was maroon. Hermione handed him his present, it was another set of Broom Cleaning Equipment. Harry gave her a hug for it, he was getting low on supplies on the last one she gave him, so he loved it, also it came from Hermione so he would love it whatever it was.

Harry's last present was from Sirius, and Harry didn't know what to make of it. It was a suit, a very nice suit at that. Hermione came to look and started to scream.

"Oh my God! Who gave you that?" She seemed very excited about it.

"It's from Sirius. At least I have a new suit to wear to the Yule Ball now," Harry said.

"Harry, that's not just a suit, it's an Armani Suit. They are really expensive, and stylish, it must have cost him a fortune." She looked like she dared not touch it, in case she ruined it. Harry was very surprised and curious why he had bought it for him, until he found the note that came with it, which had dropped on the floor.

> > _Hey Harry,_
>> 
>> _ I thought you might like a suit to go to the Yule ball in. Even Malfoy wouldn't have one of these and your date will probably look nice so I thought you better too. _
>> 
>> _ You might have noticed it's an Armani suit, and guessed they are expensive, but I have a lot of money and no one to spend it on and why can't I treat my favourite godson (alright, I know you're my only godson!). Hope you and Hermione enjoy the Yule Ball!_
>> 
>> _Love_
>> 
>> _Sirius_

Harry couldn't believe that he had a suit bought for him, (or that Sirius knew he was taking Hermione). Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't get over the fact that it is an Armani suit.

Christmas dinner was always good, and Harry always enjoyed all the food on offer. After spending the morning in the common room, they were brought to the Great Hall for lunch by McGonagall. She seemed more relaxed than usual but that was not saying a lot. They walked into the Hall and the Hall looked amazing, the ceiling was bewitched to resemble the sky with snow coming down, and there were little fairy lights flying around the room. Not surprisingly, Harry discovered that they were indeed really fairies flying around the ceiling. It was so magical and the mood of the room was very relaxed and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

The teachers were enjoying their lunch too, and Evi seemed to have brought back Snape's good mood, and they sat their laughing together and pulling crackers, and simply enjoying themselves.

"Professor Grimalkin, I see, has decided to join us." Hermione whispered gesturing towards the table. Harry looked up and sure enough, there she was sitting eating her lunch quietly and looking very much like she had been forced to come and was taking no enjoyment in being there.

Malfoy seemed to having as much fun as Grimalkin was. He was unusually quiet and Harry was certain that he could see him look at Hermione every so often. But nothing could spoil the day in Harry's mind. Hermione loved her Christmas present, and Harry was finally able to express his feeling to her, and what was best, was that Hermione seemed to feel the same about him.

After lunch Dumbledore made his Christmas speech when he could finally be heard over Evi and Snape's laughter.

"I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and tell you that the Yule Ball starts tonight at six o clock. I have been assured that the music will be appropriate," Evi gave out a little laugh, ("Sorry Professor"). "So I would like everyone in her by ten to six for the festivities to begin."

It was quarter to six, and Harry was waiting down stairs in the Gryffindor common room for Hermione. He was getting worried that they would be late, and all but Ginny and Neville, had gone down to the Great Hall. Harry was pacing up and down the room, when she appeared from the stairs. She looked amazing. Her dress was made of dark blue velvet and was rather low cut with a shawl around her arms. She not only looked stylish she looked just amazing. Harry was speechless as she did a little spin to show off the dress.

"What do you think?" She said, not really wanting an answer.

"You look the same as you always did to me." Hermione was a bit taken back by this. "You look like the most beautiful woman in the world!" And Harry handed her the corsage he had bought for her. She linked in with him and all four made their way to the Hall. When Harry and Hermione entered, the whole hall went quiet and everyone turned to see Hermione, but she wasn't embarrassed, she was happy, and so was Harry.

They all took their seats and waited for the rest of the teachers. Harry had been used to seeing Evi in jeans and a punky top, but was shocked to see her in a long, purple, flowing gown. Snape escorted her into the room and they took their seats at the teacher's table. Harry noticed Malfoy had also ditched his dress robes and opted to wear a black suit too, just like Malfoy to try and out do everyone, but Harry had an Armani suit and Harry guessed his wasn't.

After the meal, the music commenced. And it was just what was expected from Evi, but it got most people up dancing. Evi had set up a DJ stand with the full works; lights speakers, and a smoke machine. She appeared to be the DJ and started off with a few Christmas songs. Snape stood behind her leaning against the wall. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and tie. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He looked like he was going to a funeral not a ball but also it was funny as he always wore black and here was his one opportunity to wear some other colour and still he came in all black. He stood there talking to Evi refusing to dance, but that doesn't mean she wasn't. She was standing behind her desk dilly dancing around to the music, much to the amusement of Snape who found it funny. One of the older students asked her to dance, and she accepted, although she turned to Snape for permission first. She wasn't the only member of staff enjoying herself. McGonagall and Dumbledore had gotten up to dance and most of the student body were up on their feet.

Harry and Hermione got up and danced to 'Another Rock 'N' Roll Christmas' and 'Merry Christmas Everybody' and were thoroughly enjoying themselves. But it wasn't just Christmas songs that were played. Evi had put her favourite songs in there as well, and much to the delight of Hermione, Avril Lavigne was played, along with Bon Jovi, Michelle Branch, and Bryan Adams. But where the Sex Pistols came from was a mystery. Harry joked that it came from Snape, but they never knew, it could have done.

Malfoy happened to walk past the DJ stand where Evi was strutting her stuff and Harry heard her wolf-whistle at Malfoy. He spun around and gave her the most evil look. A small staring contest followed, which Evi won. She smile to herself and returned to her DJing duties.

"You know, that's called harassment," Harry heard Snape say to Evi.

"Yeah. But it's so fun." Harry could tell that she was drunk but if he could get his hand on something, he would be too.

After two hours of dancing, Harry and Hermione rested alongside Ron and Cho. Cho looked great, but Harry thought Hermione looked better. They were sitting chatting about something. Harry happened to notice that they were holding hands and was rather surprised, but not hurt, he had Hermione now. He did think it was unfair, as he wanted to hold Hermione's hand but they had agreed to keep it quiet.

They were sitting together watching the other couples dancing and Evi trying to persuade Snape to go and dance with her, when Draco Malfoy walked over to their table. Ron rolled his eyes and for the first time that night, turned his attentions to someone other than Cho.

"What do you want?" Malfoy looked nervous (this was probably the first time Harry had seen him like this) and looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Harry and Ron just sat there in complete shock. Ron looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. Harry couldn't believe it, he had just plucked up the courage to show Hermione how he felt and it looked like she was going to be taken away from him.

Draco was standing there; not too sure what she was going to say, anxiously awaiting her answer. Hermione stood up, causing Draco to take a step back thinking she was going to explode or something but he couldn't be further from the truth.

"Alright Draco, I would love to dance with you." She said. That was it; Ron and Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. Hermione, their friend (or something more in Harry's case) was accepting a dance with their arch nemesis Malfoy. Harry was so full of jealousy that you could see his eyes flash green.

Hermione must have seen Harry's expression, as she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Harry, you still get the last dance." That didn't help Harry calm down. That was his girlfriend, dancing with some else. Neither Ron nor Harry took their eyes off Draco and Hermione dancing. They weren't the only ones, the whole of the Slytherin house seemed to been staring at the pair dancing. Their leader, a Malfoy, dancing with a Mudblood. Not any old Mudblood either, Hermione Granger the one girl who befriend their worst enemy, Harry Potter.

They seemed to be enjoying themselves, Malfoy was smiling and Hermione just couldn't stop laughing. After a few minutes dancing to "Inside Out" by Bryan Adams, Draco returned Hermione to her place beside Harry, kissed her hand, and walked off. Hermione seemed to see the funny side of this as she was still laughing, but Ron and Harry weren't so amused.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked still furious that she accepted.

"Well you were the one who told me I was the most people woman, and you're not the only one to think so." She laughed, but soon stopped when she saw Harry wasn't. "Harry, it was only a dance."

Harry's evening was good on the whole. He got to dance the rest of the night with Hermione. But something was still bothering him. The shock of Draco asking Hermione to dance had worn off and Harry realised that she did look beautiful and nearly everyone wanted to dance with her. It was that she accepted that bothered him: why did she accept the one person they all hate? Harry kept a keen eye on Malfoy the rest of the night and watched as Evi dragged him on to the dance floor with her. Malfoy didn't seem very pleased and she seemed to be asking him questions and even looked at Hermione, which Harry understood as Evi quizzing Malfoy about his dance with Hermione.

Harry did get the last dance though, which cheered him up a bit, and got to hold his dear friend close in his arms. The last dance was 'Everything I do (I do it for you)' and the whole room was up on its feet, and even Evi got Snape to dance, sort of. She was holding his hands and moving his arms but it wasn't a voluntary and his face was like thunder. Harry thought it was a perfect Kodak moment. Harry and Hermione were the cutest couple on the dance floor; everyone thought so, apart from Ron who thought he had the best looking date for the ball with Cho. All in all, it was a good night for everyone and everyone was glad that Evi had taken control.

Harry and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room after everyone else had already gone up. Harry was bold enough to hold her hand and they walked into the common room which was completely deserted.

Have you enjoyed yourself Hermione?" Harry asked as they sat on the Gryffindor sofa.

"Yeah, of course I have. It's been a great Christmas. What about you?" Harry turned to her, grabbed hold of her and held her in his arms.

"The best ever!" He gave her a kiss and they sat like that watching the fire getting lower and lower until it was almost out, and then made their way to their rooms. Harry didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. They separated with a kiss and Harry watched as her door closed quietly behind her and then made his way to his own room, for the best night's sleep he's ever had dreaming and remembering the whole night.


	10. Happy New Year

**Chapter 10**

**Happy New Year**

Christmas had been great for everyone; even Snape had to admit he enjoyed himself (or maybe not). Everyone was still on such a high that New Year was better than usual. But for a small group it was going to get better. On the 30th December, Evi came up to Harry, Ron and Hermione and asked them for a private word.

"What you doing this New Years Eve?"

"Not a lot, but there's always a nice dinner on." Ron answered unsure what she meant by the question.

"So, not a lot then? Fancy spending it with me in my room? We could have a little party." It wasn't what they were expecting but it was a welcome surprise.

"Sure! That sounds fun. Who else will be going?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's you lot, me, and Draco."

"Malfoy is spending New Year with you?" Harry said shocked.

"Yeah, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Harry looked at Hermione who obviously wanted to go. "I'm in," he said reluctantly

"New Year with Malfoy, this will be fun," Harry said sarcastically one New Years Eve morning.

"Well, it's better than being in the Great Hall all night and then being escorted back to the common room. Come on guys it will be fun." But that wasn't Harry's problem, it was Malfoy. After Christmas, Harry wanted Malfoy to stay as far away from Hermione as possible, he didn't want a repeat of Christmas. "We can't cancel on Evi now, you've seen what's she's been like." Like every other time, Hermione was right; Evi had been excited about their little New Year Party, and dancing around the Hall really happy.

During that day, there were some rumours about two 7th Year students who were going to a Muggle party in town. As it was well known, students aren't allowed to go out of school grounds unless it was an emergency or they had a valid reason. At breakfast, on the morning of News Years Eve, Dumbledore gave this warning.

"There have been some rumours which have come to my attention this week about some students leaving the school premises. I will tell you what I told them; if you are caught leaving or wandering around the school grounds at night, you will be instantly expelled."

Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at each other and then at Evi, who just winked at them. They couldn't go now with that sort of warning from Dumbledore, but they promised, and they had to admit they were all looking forward to it.

That night, Evi came into the Gryffindor common room to looked for them and take them to her room for the party. She didn't receive a warm welcome from the rest of the Gryffindor house though. They were wary of her, but it wasn't because she was a teacher with the Gryffindor password, it was because she was the Head of Slytherin house's friend who knew the password. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the heath rug, chatting.

"Hey you three, mind if I join you? Need to warm up after that frosty reception." And she joined them in front of the fire. "Are you coming to my little party?" She whispered.

"But, we thought, after what Dumbledore had said…"

"Hermione, how can he complain when you will be spending New Year with a teacher?" She had a point, Evi will be there, so nothing could happen. They really had no reason not to go so got up and left with Evi and made their way towards her room.

Evi's room still had the Christmas decorations up and twinkle lights around her book case. Sitting on the sofa was Malfoy in Muggle clothes and watching the TV. Evi walked over to a mini fridge and pulled a couple of bottles out of it.

"What would you all like to drink? I have Bacardi Breezers, Smirnoff Ice, and WKD all in many flavours." Harry recognised them as alcoholic drinks. He had never tasted them before, and was rather curious.

"I'll have anything, what's nice?"

"Well, they are all nice, but I take it you've never drunk them before." A little laugh came from Malfoy.

"Amateur!" he said.

"Watch your tongue Malfoy, because it's gonna run away with ya," Evi retorted.

"Well at least I won't be here then" he quipped. Evi shot a look at him, and he turned his attention back to the TV.

"I'll give an orange breezer to all of you," she said handing them a bottle and a bottle opener. They opened their bottles and sat down on the floor in front of the sofa.

"So, what I thought was that we could watch some movies, and you get to choose the movies, and we'll watch as many as we can get though." To Harry that seemed like a good night, but he was shocked to see that Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Three hours came and went and after watching Lord of the Rings, and discussing how similar Sir Ian McKellan is to Dumbledore, there was a knock on the door.

Evi opened the door to reveal Snape. The three of them rushed to hide their booze.

"Don't worry, he's just refilling my stocks," Evi said as they both entered with yet more booze. Once he had place the box on the floor, he turned to leave.

"Oh come on Sev, have one drink at least," Evi said pouting. He rolled his eyes and closed the door and Evi threw a bottle of beer at him, which he caught with one hand. He opened the bottle and leaned on the sofa arm.

"What film do you fancy watching now?" Evi asked her guests. But her guests were too preoccupied with Snapes presence. They weren't sure what to do, as they were unsettled by his relaxed attitude when he normally would have thrown them out.

"What about that 'From Hell'?" Malfoy spoke up clearly unnerved by the presence of his Head of House in the room.

"I should warn you this is pretty scary and gross in places," she said

"Well, if you can't handle it," Draco retorted.

"I never said that," Evi replied to his comment. She placed the DVD into the machine and pressed play.

Half way through the film and just before the Ripper killed yet another girl, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could be calling at this time of night?" Evi asked.

"Maybe it's the ripper," Snape joked. Evi just looked at him.

"I'll answer it shall I?" Snape suggested.

"No, I better go. Who ever it is would think it strange to find you here at this time of night." Evi said getting up and making her way to the door. She had a point, they would think it very strange if whoever it was saw them all there, Harry thought. She had hardly opened the door when Dumbledore barged past and stood staring at the five sitting around with bottles in their hands. Evi was still standing there with the door in her hands, obviously annoyed at the party crasher.

"Would you like to come in Dumbledore? She said sarcastically.

"What is going on in here?" Dumbledore asked.

"A small gathering of friends and frankly, you weren't invited!" Harry had never heard anyone talk to Dumbledore like that, but then again he had never seen someone after twelve bottles of Smirnoff Ice and 7 shots of sidekick.

"Severus, I want a word with you outside, now." Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me Professor," Evi interrupted, "but this is my party and therefore he is my guest. If you want a word with someone it should be me." She walked out of the room and Dumbledore followed. Evi slammed the door so hard that it rebounded off the doorframe leaving a small opening and the rest listened to what was being said.

"Evi, this is inappropriate behaviour from a member of staff, and after everything that had happened, how could you do this?"

"It was because of recent events that I did this. The students need to lighten up a bit, after all the worry and chaos of what has happened. I was giving my best students a treat. Anyways, it's a known fact that over half of the pupils in this school will spend their lives in the Muggle Realm, not the magical one. I'm teaching them to live in it, and right now Dumbledore, I'm showing them the wrong way to entertain guests. I need to go back inside Dumbledore, but don't think I didn't hear you because I did. But I have my reasons and, although different from yours, they are just as right. So, if you would excuse me Professor Dumbledore, goodnight and Happy New Year." And with that she returned to the party.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Snape said disapprovingly.

"Yeah she should have!" Malfoy added.

"What are you doing here?" Ron finally asked.

"Can't I spend New Year with my favourite teacher?" Malfoy said. Evi gave a huge laugh.

"Favourite teacher? I'm flattered!" She turned to Ron. "He would have you believe that he was here on his own choice. This is his detention."

"Detention? I would like this detention!" Ron commented.

"Would you? To spend New Year without your friends and with people you really can't stand. Trust me, this is detention!" Evi laughed, "anyways, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

They got back to watching 'From Hell' ("that's gross!") and 'Evolution' ("stop dancing Evi.") until it got to 4 o clock in the morning, and stumbled back into their common room, thankful that tomorrow was Sunday.

The whole student body was not looking forward to the end of the Christmas holidays, which had been the best the school had seen in a long time. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cho were having a snowball fight in the courtyard one morning and Ron was pretty much occupied with getting Cho. They were all enjoying themselves and Ron had just thrown a snowball off Cho and she threw one back at him. He ducked and it missed him but hit someone else. Cho looked at who she had hit and walked over to him.

"My sincere apologies Mr Malfoy." She politely apologised. He just looked at her like she was the lowest being on the planet. He rolled his eyes and wandered off towards the stairs. They all stood where they were, but Cho seemed annoyed.

"You're welcome!" she shouted (when she knew he couldn't hear). "What's he doing here anyways?" She asked. They all shrugged their shoulders; they didn't think he would want to be anywhere near here.

They continued with their fun but they saw that Dumbledore was walking towards them with Mr Malfoy and mini Malfoy behind him not looking too happy about something and they heard something to make them all stop and hide. .

"Why can't he come home for the rest of the holiday? Give me a valid reason." Lucius was shouted at the back of Dumbledore.

"Because, Lucius, it is not safe for any student to leave the school at the moment, and that includes your son." Harry looked at Draco and for a second he thought he saw a smile, but he must have been mistaken. "You should be grateful that I have allowed you to take Draco out of school in past years."

"Dumbledore, I insist that my son returns home for the rest of the holiday. His mother desires him home with her as she is unwell." Lucius said with very little feeling.

"Fine Lucius, if you insist upon it but I must express my concern over the safety of your son." Dumbledore said.

"I understand." Lucius said. "Don't worry, he will taken by car straight home and brought back in time for the new term." He bowed and walked off calling Draco to follow. Harry looked at Hermione who looked desperate to say something. When the coast was clear they got up from their hiding place.

"Why was Lucius so insistent that Draco goes home?" Hermione asked.

"Why? You gonna miss him?" Harry mumbled under his breath, but Ron heard and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Seems odd though," Cho said, "with everything going on that Dumbledore let him have his own way."

"Maybe he knew Lucius wouldn't drop it and wanted some peace." Ron said. "And past years? Has Malfoy always gone home for the Christmas holiday?"

"No," Cho answered him. "Not just Christmas, he goes home for a couple of days every school year. No-one knows why." Their conversation stopped when Cho threw another snowball of Ron's head.

On the Sunday before they went back to work, Draco did return but wouldn't talk to anyone, in fact he stayed out the way of everyone.

"Bet his dad's just told him that Professor Grimalkin has been kidnapping all the students and he doesn't want to let on." Ron said.

"We don't know that. It might have nothing to do with him." Hermione said defending Draco.

"He probably knows who's next too." Ron said totally ignoring what Hermione had said. Hermione on the other hand, was worried about Malfoy and continued to be for the rest of the holiday.


	11. The Curse of Walpurgis Night

**Chapter 11**

**The Curse of Walpurgis Night**

The next few months were pretty quiet, but tough. With the exams coming up this year, the teachers gave them more homework then ever, and Snape had been the worst. After New Year, he went back to "Sodding Snape" (as Ron called him) and had given them revision notes, essays and practical work to do all in one week. They were all slumped over books when something caught Ron's eye.

"Walpurgis Night – 30th April, that's next week." Ron shouted out.

"Well, read what it says now you have our attention." Hermione said interested and desperate for a little distraction from revision of the History of Magic.

_"____Walpurgis Night,__ April 30. This is an old pagan festival, which borrowed its name from Saint Walburga whose feast occurs on May Day. On this night witches are believed to ride on broomsticks and he-goats to places of old pagan sacrifices in the Harz Mountains, especially to Brocken, the highest point in the mountains. It is here in Goethe's Faust that the witches come on Walpurgis Night and sing: _

_ Now to the Brocken the witches ride;_

_ The stubble is gold and the corn is green;_

_There is the carnival crew to be seen,_

_And Squire Uranus will come to preside. _

_So over the valleys our company floats,_

_With witches a-farting on stinking old goats._

_Over the last 200 years the tradition has gone out of fashion and no longer do Muggles light bonfires to warn off witches. The most recent believer in the power of Walpurgis Night, was Lord Voldermort who had his biggest massacre on Walpurgis Night 1948, when he killed fifty Muggles in the night,_"Ron stopped reading it out and looked at Harry. "We haven't got anything to worry about next week do we? I mean, he's not here, is he?" Ron had become scared.

"Don't be stupid Ron," Hermione's calming voice said. "There's no way he's going to get past Dumbledore's defences. I heard Dumbledore once say that the defences only work on people who are mortal, and now You-Know-Who is now mortal there is no way he could get in."

"And how do you explain the missing students? Are they all on a long holiday?" Harry didn't mean to shout at her but it was a subject very much on his mind at the moment, but it was too late, the damage was done. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she was obviously upset.

"Well, I was just trying to make help, can't see you coming up with anything either." And she ran up to her dormitory. Harry tried to go after her, but Ginny stopped him.

"Better not if I were you." And she went after her. Harry couldn't believe he had done that. He cared more for Hermione than anyone else in the world and he had just shot her down like that. Harry put his head in his hands, annoyed at himself.

"Don't worry Harry, she'll forgive you later." Ron said trying to comfort him, but he didn't understand. Harry wanted to change the subject, before he blurted out about him and Hermione.

"So, how are things with you and Cho?" Harry knew that this was Ron favourite subject of the month.

"Great! She's great. She's funny, smart and not to mention beautiful. I really like her. Harry I've been meaning to ask you about something." Harry didn't like the sound of this. Has Cho told him about when Harry asked her to the Ball, or had he seen him and Hermione together?

"Would you mind if I spent the day at Hogsmeades with Cho?" Harry was suddenly relieved, and then confused.

"What Hogsmeade trip?"

"This weekend, remember McGonagall came in the common room a couple of days ago to remind us about it." Harry had to admit that he was far to "busy" with Hermione to pay attention to what McGonagall had said.

"Must have missed that one, sorry. Sure, its fine, you spend the day with Cho." Harry would have normally minded but that meant that he and Hermione could spend the day together.

It suddenly occurred to Harry that he still didn't have permission to go to Hogsmeade. He raced down the stairs to Professor McGonagall's room, knocking over several vases on the way. He knocked in the door and patiently waited for her to answer. After two seconds he knocked again, but harder and Professor McGonagall finally answered the door a little annoyed.

"Yes?" she said.

"Professor about the Hogsmeade Trip…" Harry started.

"Harry, if this is about your permission slip, you Godfather has already sent a letter of permission for you," she explained, much to the delight of Harry.

"Oh right, sorry to disturb you," Harry politely said and left her and returned to the common room.

Harry and the gang were waiting outside the front doors of the school awaiting the carriages to take them on their fun day out to Hogsmeade.

"I'm surprised they are letting us go after all these security regulations," Ron commented.

"I know, a whole day without teachers following you around, "Harry agreed with Ron.

"Well, the first thing I'm going to buy is a Daily Prophet. I've felt so cut off from the world without some news. I still don't understand why Dumbledore has banned it," Hermione said.

"It's not like there's anything in there we shouldn't know about," Cho answered. They saw Professor Grimalkin come out of the main doors and raise her hand, which generally meant she wished to speak. Everyone settled down instantly and turned to listen to her. She had trained them well or at least put the fear of god into them so none would anger her, including the Slytherins.

"I have been instructed to inform you that pupils are not allowed to wander around Hogsmeade without a teacher supervising." There were groans from most pupils. "SILENCE!" she screamed. "You will now be sorted into groups of fifteen per teacher."

They couldn't believe it! The one day they thought they could spend on their own was now change to them being babysat by the teachers.

"This is so unfair!" Harry exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. I wanted to spend time alone with Cho, and now what chance have I got?" Ron whispered. Harry's chances of spending time with Hermione were already slim; now they were non-existent.

"Lets just hope we get a good teacher. I'll feel sorry for the group that get Professor Grimalkin," Cho said.

"Or Snape at that matter," Harry added. They heard Evi's voice and turned round to see her coming out of the main doors with Professor McGonagall, and she seemed annoyed about something.

"Minerva, I don't see why I have to go," she said running to keep up with McGonagall.

"All teachers are needed to look after all of the students," McGonagall argued.

"But, can't I stay and look after the ones who aren't going?" Evi pleaded.

"Miss Dementia, you cannot stay. You are needed in Hogsmeade."

"It's not like I'll be welcome, especially after what happened the last time I was there."

"Evelyn, I'm sure the villagers of Hogsmeade have completely forgotten about that little incident," McGonagall assured her.

"Minerva, I blew up the Three Broomsticks!"

"And it has now been rebuilt," McGonagall argued. Harry could tell that Evi was just not going to win this argument.

"That's not the point. The people of Hogsmeade have long memories." McGonagall shook her head and continued walking at her fast pace hoping to loose Evi not doubt.

"It's so unfair! How come I have to go and Severus gets out of it?" Evi screamed clearly at the end of her tether.

"Miss Dementia, Professor Snape has NOT got out of it, as you put it. He is meeting his group at Hogsmeade. He claimed his has some business to attend to this morning and will meet us there."

"Oh," Evi said looking confused. Harry sensed that Snape had not told her about this 'business' and was hurt that he had not. "I'm not going to win this am I?" Evi said as the realisation came over her. McGonagall shook her head. "Didn't think so," and Evi stormed off.

The students waited for their names to be called out and know which teacher they would be assigned to. As the group became smaller and smaller, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cho had still not been chosen and there were only two teachers left: Professor Grimalkin and Evi.

"Just watch our luck. We'll get Grimalkin," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry was fearful of that too. This was the only day he was really looking forward to and she would make sure she ruined it for him. Professor Grimalkin then stood up and read her list out.

> > Terry Boot – Ravenclaw
>> 
>> Kevin Entwhistle – Ravenclaw
>> 
>> Lisa Turpin – Ravenclaw
>> 
>> Morag MacDougall – Ravenclaw
>> 
>> Ernie Mc Millian – Hufflepuff
>> 
>> Hannah Abbott – Hufflepuff
>> 
>> Susan Bones – Hufflepuff
>> 
>> Anthony Goldstien – Hufflepuff
>> 
>> Stacy Davis – Slytherin
>> 
>> Millicent Bulstide – Slytherin
>> 
>> Draco Malfoy – Slytherin
>> 
>> Gregory Goyle – Slytherin
>> 
>> Lavender Brown – Gryffindor
>> 
>> Colin Creevy – Gryffindor
>> 
>> Parvatti Patil – Gryffindor

When she got to the end of her list, Harry released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"OK, I guess the rest of you come with me," Evi said obviously still annoyed she was going in the first place. When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade, Evi gathered her group together.

"Listen up! As you can gather, I'm not particularly thrilled about babysitting you lot all day, but I will have to suffer. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to ruin your day so here's what I propose, if there are any shops people really want to go in, let me know now, or forever hold your peace," Evi suggested. Hermione instantly raised her hand into the air.

"Hermione, you don't have to raise your hand. Where would you like to go?" Evi asked.

"Florish and Blotts book store, please miss."

"Wow, they've finally joined the modern Starbucks world and become a chain. Cool!"

"So we can go in?" Hermione pressed.

"Sure. Usually I can spend hours in a book store, but magical books just do not interest me. I mean, why can't you people read good classic books like Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, Emily Bronte's Jane Ayre, Lord of the Rings," she listed.

"You consider Lord of the Rings a classic?" Cho asked.

"Sure, why not? It's better than any book you can get in Florish and Blotts."

"It's pure Science Fiction and crap," Cho argued.

"It's not!" Evi defended. "Admittedly the language is hard to get round, but the basic storyline is good."

"Whatever," Cho said not convinced.

"Anyway, where else do people want to go?" People then started shouting shop names out until virtually ever shop in Hogsmeade was mentioned at least twice.

"Maybe it would have been easier to ask which shops you DON'T want to go in," Evi commented. "We'll go in the Three Broomsticks last."

Soon after that they set off from the north end of the main street. First they visited Billy Ranchos. It was a shop full of interesting bits and bobs for the house, including self-cleaning dishes, the creaseless clothing range and indestructible sunglasses ("Now those are useful!" Evi commented). As they came out, the foursome walked beside Evi and talked to her.

"Evi, how did you blow up the Three Broomsticks?" Cho asked curious.

"Shouldn't leave a third year alone with Erumpent fluid and wolfsbane. I didn't realise their explosive potential. I thought it would be like a banger; big noise, no damage. It was completely trashed. It was a miracle that no-one was injured or killed. I got into so much trouble when I got back to school. Sev was the worst. He couldn't; believe that his brightest student didn't know what those ingredients would do. Dumbledore believed me when I explained it was an accident and I was lucky that I wasn't expelled then. Later I learned that one of the ingredients had been switched so increasing the destructive power by tenfold. I never thought I'd be back here again," Evi recalled.

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione sympathised.

"No, it wasn't. But I should have noticed the ingredients had been switched. I'll never forget how disappointed Severus looked. Anyways, where's next?" she said changing the subject. "Quagga Quiddich Supplies. Whoopee!" she said sarcastically.

Harry and Ron were genuinely excited about the Quidditch shop, and they both could spend week in there without getting bored. However, not everyone was a Quidditch fan, including Evi. So they couldn't stay long.

But there was so much to look at; the books on tactic (although Harry had quite a few of them), scarves and flags of all the Quidditch teams, and the new broomstick – the Obliterator. It was the fastest broom yet, reaching speeds faster than Harry's Firebolt. Harry sighed thinking that Draco Malfoy would have one for the Gryffindor-Slytherin match coming up. But Harry was content with his Firebolt. It was still one of the fastest brooms around.

After drooling over the broom for a lot longer than was necessary, they reluctantly left the shop and returned to the group.

They had been in Hogsmeade about an hour at this point, and Evi was showing, not only her boredom, but also her anxiety.

"Do you _really _want to go in the Three Broomsticks?" she asked, hoping that they would just walk straight past it.

"But they have the tastiest Butterbeer in all of the wizarding world!" one of the fourth years wined.

"Looking for a job as the head of their PR?" Evi said sarcastically. She sighed and turned to continue down the street. She noticed Snape across the street. He was standing leaning against the frame of the shop doorway with his hands in his trouser pockets, clearly bored and annoyed. Evi left her group to go and talk to him. Harry watched them closely. There was something seriously odd about those two, he thought to himself. She was the first person any of them had seen Snape be pleasant to. Actually, he was more than pleasant, if their encounter was anything to go by. She was actually glad to see him, and they were just standing talking to each other, probably moaning about the pupils they are supervising, but their body language was saying much more. Harry wasn't a psychologist, but he could see how relaxed they were in each others company. Snape had removed his hands from his pockets and Evi was leaning against the other side of the door frame, chattering away.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered to her. "What do you make of Evi and Snape?"

"I don't know what to make of it. It's clear they know each other well, and what I take from her earlier conversation, she was his brightest student. Maybe that's. He had hopes in her to do well. But we may never know. He may have been different when she was at school."

"Snape had never changed," Ron butted in. "He is a pain in the butt now, and was a pain in the butt back then."

They all wandered into Madam Puddifoot's Café after signing to Evi their plan and sat with an ice-cream each. Harry insisted that he pay for all the ice-creams and everyone seemed content on watching the world walk past the window and happily chatting among themselves. Finally Evi, came in to the Café and sat down next to Harry.

"So, where's mine them?" she said looking at Harry.

"I… er… well I mean I… er…" Harry stuttered.

"Relax Harry, I'm only kidding!" she laughed.

Seeing Snape had clearly cheered her up, Harry thought to himself. She had already got up and was over at the counter ordering her ice-cream.

"Wonder if Evi will let us go into Zonkos?" Cho asked.

"Evi is going to let you do what the hell you like," Evi said appearing with her strawberry coloured ice-cream with chunks of dark red and blue in it.

"Miss?" Ron asked confused.

"I've decided that I can't be bothered to babysit you all day and instead I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at half three," she informed them.

"Really?" Ron said, hoping that his ears had not been deceiving him.

"Really," Evi said mocking him.

"But I thought you wouldn't go in there because of… your little accident last time," Hermione reminded her, taking care to pick her words carefully.

"True, but now I have an incentive."

"What?" Cho enquired.

"Sev's buying!" she said with a huge grin on her face and with that she wandered off to inform the rest of her group about the change of plans.

When they had finished their ice-creams, Hermione and Cho wandered off to the toilets, which gave Ron and Harry a chance to talk.

"So Harry… What do you think of Cho now?" Ron nervously asked.

"She's great Ron. You two make the perfect couple," Harry said, knowing that is what he really wanted to hear.

"Would you mind if and Cho and I wandered off on our own? It's just. We don't often get the opportunity to be alone these days."

"Of course I don't mind. I'm sure Hermione will keep me company," Harry said trying his best not to grin at the prospect of spending the rest of the day with Hermione.

When the girls came back, he guys informed the girls of the change of plan, and Ron and Cho wandered out hand in hand out of the Café. Harry and Hermione sat silent for a moment, unsure what they were going to do next.

"So?" Harry said breaking the silence.

"So," Hermione repeated.

"Are there still places you wanna go?" Harry asked her.

"Actually yes. I really need to find a Daily Prophet. The Owl Post Office should have a copy."

"Let's go now, before they reach the afternoon rush hour." They walked out of the shop, but unlike Ron and Cho they couldn't hold hands, even though both of them really wanted to.

The Post Office building was always impressive to Harry. It looked similar to Gringrotts Bank, but on a much smaller scale, and seemingly a lot younger. If you looked up at the tower, there was a constant stream of owls flying in and out with letters, parcels and howlers in their talons. They opened the huge door that lead into the main office, and it was bustling with people and owls, although it was relatively quiet compared to what sort of mayhem comes at rush hour.

Hermione stepped up to the available counter and asked for a Daily Prophet, and was surprised by the answer.

"What do you mean you cannot sell me a copy? You're in customer services, it's what you do," Hermione quipped.

"Professor Dumbledore has instructed that all Hogwarts students are not permitted to buy a copy of the Daily Prophet from anywhere. I am so sorry. Who's next?" the old woman behind the counter told Hermione. However, Hermione was not satisfied.

"Excuse me, but I insist on having a copy. Or I'll take this to your supervisor," Hermione threatened.

"Look little girl, the order came from him. But go ahead and waste your breathe and ask him. He'll tell you exactly the same," and the woman ignored Hermione's attempt to get any more information out of her. Finally giving up, Hermione left the Post Office with Harry in a foul mood.

"What did you want to do now?" Harry asked smiling at her hoping to cheer her up.

"You would think Dumbledore was trying to hide something," Hermione said not listening to him.

"You're not the first person to think that," Harry said as an off comment, but Hermione wanted to know more.

"What do you mean? Who?" Hermione pressed.

"Oh it was just something Evi once said to me. She always believed the school and Dumbledore had something to hide," he said recalling his conversation with Evi a while back.

"I'll have to talk to her about it."

"But not now. Now you are here in Hogsmeade alone with me," Harry said trying to coax Hermione to forget about the Daily Prophet and concentrate on them.

"Very true," Hermione said smiling. They wandered toward a secluded part of Hogsmeade, which had a small park with trees and a small and shallow lake in the middle. They sat together in a little cove surrounded by trees as not to be seen, and lay down on the grass.

They started chatting about everything and anything. They spent a lot of time laughing and simply enjoying each other's company. They hardly moved for their secret spot for the rest of the day. However, there was one topic both avoided: Voldermort. Neither wanted to spoil the day, so it was an unspoken agreement between them, not to mention it.

Ron and Cho were also enjoying their day. They were in Zonkos and Ron was buying some tricks to play on Fred and George when he got back home. The more outrageous the better. They still owed him new Quidditch posters, for the ones the destroyed. Ron looked down this tube, and was annoyed that he couldn't see anything and when he looked back to Cho, she burst into laughter. He had a black rim round his eye. She got her wand out and said "disappeareo" and the mark was gone. She cuddled him as they both laughed at the trick.

"I've got to get me one of these!" Ron said picking one up and taking it to the counter.

"It's nearly half three Ron, we better make our way back to the Three Broomsticks," Cho announced when he was finished buying his items.

"Sure, but I want to stop by Honeydukes before we finish," Ron said and they walked back down the main street. Inside, Ron bought lots of sweets, and a special something for Cho. It was a candy heart that would say a recorded message to whoever opens it. Ron recorded his special message to Cho, and bought it along with the rest of his sweets. It was a surprise that was meant for later.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks, and found Harry and Hermione deep in conversation. They were sitting near the corner table surrounded by ferns that decorated the seating area. Harry and Hermione had specifically chosen it so they could still hold hands without anyone noticing. Once Ron and Cho came back, they instantly released from each other and greeted Cho and Ron with smiles. Harry enquired to Ron what he bought, and Ron brought out everything and put it on the table to see. Hermione and Cho were sitting together chatting quietly so the boys didn't hear.

They ordered the drinks of Butterbeer, and Ron insisted on paying this time. "Such gentlemen," Cho noted. They all saw Evi come into the Three Broomsticks, and instantly head towards the bar. She stood there, and although they couldn't hear what was being said, they could tell by her nervous body language that she was trying to apologise. Madam Rosmerta was on the other side of the bar, and gave Evi a hug which seemed to signify that she was forgiven. Evi was nearly in tears, and she ordered a butterbeer and sat on the table in the corner, beside the group.

They thought that she had seen them, but it wasn't like Evi to ignore them, so maybe she didn't. Anyways, Ron still had much more to show Harry and Hermione. Harry was sitting closest to Evi and he heard Snape arrive and sit next to Evi, seemingly annoyed.

"What's up with you? You're not your usual cheery self." Evi said taking a sip of something blue and smoking from her mug.

"I'm pissed off, that's what's wrong with me." Snape answered

"Aww, poor you, long day?" Evi laughed.

"Evi, this is not funny." Snape snapped.

"Has this got anything to do with your bit of 'business' this morning?" Evi enquired.

"Cornelius Fudge still refuses to believe Tom is back. I went to see him this morning, and he threw me out of his office for trying to tell him that something has to be done."

"Come on, I'm impressed Hogwarts acknowledges that he's back. Don't expect too much."

"Yeah, well I thought I'd earned enough respect working at Hogwarts for them to believe me." He said slamming the morning muggle paper down on the table. Harry tried to read the headline, but that would give away his position.

"You mean he actually threw you out?" Evi said surprised.

"Yep," Snape said.

"You know what they are like. They have to have conclusive proof before they even think of coming up with a plan of action," Evi said cynically.

"Don't suppose you've had the chance to read your muggle paper this morning?" he asked her.

"Not since _someone_ stole it!" Evi said accusingly.

"Something caught my eye," Snape said not apologising.

"What? The page three girl?" Evi quipped.

'No! The headline," Snape said holding up the paper. Harry could see he headline clearly now. It said "Hundreds Die in Midnight Massacre by Hooded Villain."

"Well if that ain't a loaded headline," Evi said sarcastically.

"Evi I'm serious!" Snape said slamming the paper back down the table, nearly knocking over her drink. "They are letting Tom do this."

Harry knew who Tom was. Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldermort. But Tom was such a casual term for him and was not one that he had ever heard anyone call him before. But then again, Snape was an ex-deatheater. He knew Voldermort better than most.

"Come on Severus, you know what the Ministry, and school for the matter, are like. They are just like the Government; don't see that it's a problem till it's the size of the millennium dome." Evi laughed at this but Snape did not find it funny.

"They won't see this as a problem till at least 6 students have gone missing and there are only three so far."

"That's the problem Evi, there aren't three missing Hogwarts students; there are eight."

"How can there possibly be eight missing students without anyone knowing it?"

"Evi, 'people' do know about it. Dumbledore for one. Don't look at me like I'm demented (no offence) it's possible. Three went missing as you already know, but three didn't get off the train on the first day."

"That's not uncommon for students not to turn up, I mean I nearly didn't get the train on the first day. It's just nerves." Evi suggested.

"That's very true, but it's uncommon for them to get on the train yet not step off it." Evi looked at him in amazement. "Evi, it's possible. Apparently the train stopped, because of technical difficulties, for five minutes. In those five minutes, three students were taken off the train, by whom we could only guess at being Tom himself."

"Ok, but that makes six missing. You said there were eight."

"Two went missing in the first week, we told people they just left Hogwarts, thought it wasn't right for them, or whatever excuse they could come up with. Most have been first years, and ones with houses have all been in any house other than Slytherin. It's too much of a coincident, that Tom's back and that young Muggle born wizards are being kidnapped from the school. It has to be him. Unless, he's using someone else."

"Dollars to donuts it's Golliard!" Evi said, but that was exactly what Ron and Harry were thinking.

"You said WE a lot, who else knows?" Evi asked after a rather awkward silence.

"Well, most of the teachers…in fact all of them." He said sheepishly.

"Why wasn't I told this?" Evi said rising out of her seat. Snape put his hand on her shoulder and she sat down again, and calmed down slightly.

"Some teachers felt that you are too close to some of the students and you would let it slip. I may add, I didn't think you would." Evi gave this look that said I hate you for this, but I'll forgive you later.

"But why attack Hogwarts?" Evi asked.

"Hogwarts' Governors are very powerful and influential wizards and witches. If Hogwarts is destroyed or forced to close, the Governors are ruined, and they leave a very big gap in the line of power. That's a good a reason as any. But I think there's more to it. Tom wants to destroy this school and all the people in it. They are all potential enemies. Tom knows this. But he wants to ruin the school very slowing, making it more and more painful for all who attend. I don't think the students taken are still alive, and if they are, they probably wish they weren't."

Harry turned his attention back to the table and noticed that the rest of the group had also overheard the conversation and their conversation had ceased. Harry signed to them to remain silent. Last thing he wanted was to have Snape know that they had heard what he had been saying.

"What do we do?" Evi asked.

"There is nothing we can do. If Cornelius Fudge refuses to believe me, then why would he believe anyone else?"

"Who do you think the next target is?" Evi asked concerned.

"I honestly don't know. It could be anyone."

"My bet's on Harry Potter," Evi said. Everyone on the table looked at Harry but he urged them to remain silent.

"I don't think so. Tom wants him to suffer above all. And what's the worst thing for Harry to see?" Snape said.

"Everything he holds dear falling apart in front of very eyes," Evi said realizing the horror of Tom's plan.

"So we all know who is next. It's gotta be…" Snape said just about to reveal whom he thinks is next when Madam Rosmerta came over to the table.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Fine thank you," Evi said.

"I'm glad you are alright Evi. I still can't believe you thought we would be mad at you for that little accident." Evi nervously laughed.

"Yeah, who would have thought that wanted to change the décor but never had the reason to till I came along. How ironic," She said. Snape remained silent, emptying his glass.

"Hope to see you in here again," Madam Rosmerta said moving away from the table.

"Thank you, you will," Evi said to her.

"We'll talk about this later," Snape whispered to Evi. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting your students in here?" he said changing the subject.

"I thought so too. Maybe they are waiting for us outside," Evi added. They got up and walked out of the shop.

"Oh Harry!" Cho said. "Who could it be?"

"No time to ponder that now, we have to get outside without them seeing us," Harry said, not really wanting to relive that conversation again at the moment. He needed to think about what was said

They got up and looked through the glass in the door till they were sure that Evi and Snape couldn't see and dashed outside. They rejoined the group as inconspicuously as possible and they walked back to Hogwarts.

The walk home was not a pleasant one for Harry who kept going over and over in his head what Snape had said. Voldermort wanted to take over the school slowly and that someone, muggle born, close to him is the possible next victim. That doesn't narrow it down a lot. Although Hermione would be the obvious choice, Harry didn't think Voldermort would try anything with her. There were others as well as Hermione that were muggle borns who were close to him. And who says it was just muggle borns. Harry would very doubt that Voldermort would leave anyone alive, so it could be absolutely anyone.

They all got into the Great Hall that night and sat together at one end of the table, by themselves. Cho joined them and none of them really wanted to start this happy conversation, so Cho started it.

"Do you really think You-Know-Who is doing this? She asked in a hushed voice so no-one could hear.

"I don't think so," Harry answered. "There are too many barriers that he can't physically cross. This school is protected. I don't think it's him."

"Then, who do you think is doing this?" Cho asked.

"Don't know, but it has to be someone who not only dislikes Muggles, but knows how to get in and out of Hogwarts, without being seen." Ron suggested.

"Or they are already inside the school." Hermione added. Harry was just sitting there thinking. "It has to be Professor Grimalkin, she was the only one who openly disliked Muggles and she was already in the school."

"But as Snape said, what could we do? Who would believe us? I mean after the last time, Cornelius Fudge doesn't believe me anymore," Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at him. Cho didn't know about that and right now, they supposed she didn't want to know about Voldermort being brought back to life. But she didn't enquire about it either so they just let it lie.

"We don't have proof it's Grimalkin, so we can't just accuse her. But how it is possible that eight have been taken and why has Dumbledore hushed the whole thing up?" Hermione asked.

"The Governors. You heard Snape, they have a lot of power and if they really knew how many were taken, the school would have to close." Ron answered.

"Snape obviously doesn't think that they still alive. That would mean that eight are…" Harry didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Well after seeing the Death Mark on the wall I'm not really surprised." Hermione said. They all looked at her in shock. It was highly unlike Hermione to be so unfeeling. "The Death Mark is a sign of a death eater killing a muggle." Hermione said with a sad voice.

"Snape must know something if he went to Minister of Magic, maybe we could…" Cho started to suggest but Ron finished her sentence.

"…go and see him. That would be pleasant visit. He's not the most inviting guy, and neither is Evi at the moment." That was true, after what she had heard, she remained very quiet and hardly spoke to anyone after they met her in Hogsmeade.

"We don't know who's behind these attacks so we can't do anything. All we can do is keep watch for anything or anyone suspicious." Harry said and they tried to finish their evening meal, but they all had lost their appetites since lunch time.

Ron walked Cho to her common room, and returned to a boisterous Gryffindor common room, where Dungbombs were being tossed around and the older students had given Hiccup sweets to the first years, and a group of ten were hiccupping like mad. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't really in the mood and sat in their usual corner and talked into the depth of the night.


	12. Walpurgis Night

**Chapter 12**

**Walpurgis Night**

Harry and Ron awoke one morning and were getting dressed, when Ron happened to glance at the Chudley Cannons calendar hanging up in their dormitory.

"Hey Harry, tonight is Walpurgis Night."  They both looked at each other and laughed.  Surely nothing could happen tonight?

The day was like any other Wednesday with Herbology and Muggle studies to fill the day up.  Professor Sprout was her usual zesty self and trying her best to get them interested in the Asphodel plant a rather boring plant compared to the Mandrakes they had a couple of years back.  All were looking forward to Muggle Studies, which was usually good fun.

After grabbing something to eat, Ron and Harry were walking towards Evi's room.  Hermione had forgotten something and had run off to get it from her room.  As they walked along the corridor they heard someone shouting at them.  They both turned around and it was Malfoy.

"Hurrying along to your favourite lesson, Potter?  Where you can learn all about Mudbloods, like Granger."  Harry would have hit him so hard but Hermione was now standing behind Malfoy

"Something you wanted, Malfoy?" She said scaring the life out of Malfoy who obviously didn't know she was there.  They looked at each other for a moment, in this mini staring competition, in which Hermione won.  Malfoy backed down, and shoved his way passed Harry.  Ron and Harry were more than confused, as it was strange for Malfoy to back down, especially to Hermione. 

Harry had seen the way they had been together recently.  He wouldn't say a word against her, and if he did, she gave him this look and he would instantly stop.  Harry was more than suspicious.  He suspected that something was going on between them.  It wasn't like he didn't have proof, after the Yule Ball dance and the way they look at each other sometimes, Harry seriously started to think that they were item. 

Soon they were in Muggle studies and although Evi still wasn't in the best of moods, she seemed better than she was on Saturday.  The lesson went too quietly for everyone's liking, and Seamus was the brave one to ask Evi if they could do something else.

"Please Evi, this lesson is usually so fun."  Seamus argued.

"Fun!  I'm supposed to teach you. Not let you have fun."  Saturday was obviously still on her mind.  It seemed to have quite an effect on her hearing about the deaths.  "you know what?  Just leave, you are dismissed from my class.  Apart from you Hermione.  Can I have a word?" and the rest of the class disappeared, but Ron and Harry waited outside, and listened to what was being said inside the classroom.

"Hermione, I need to get seriously pissed.  Fancy joining me?" Evi said sitting down behind her desk.

"I shouldn't really, being a school night…"

"Don't think so much about what you should do.  Live a little," was Evi's reply.

"Well, I have the rest of the day off, so what time should I come to your room?" Hermione asked.

"Anytime, about four o clock ok with you?"

"Sure." Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, the password for my room is Bagpuss.  Saves you knocking on the door."  Hermione came out and joined Ron and Harry outside the classroom.

"Having a girls night in then Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah, well she needs cheering up."  And they all headed off to the common room for a while to play exploding snap.  At quarter to four, Hermione sneaked off to Evi's room, leaving behind a very bored Ron and Harry.

"So what can we do now?"  Ron asked placing another card on the table.

"Dunno, there's not a lot we can do with all these safety regulations in place."  Harry said place the queen of hearts on top of Ron king of spades.

"We could always go and visit Hagrid.  We haven't seen him in ages."  Ron suggested.  Ron put the queen of clubs on top of Harry's queen and it went off with a bang.

"That's a great idea.  Let's go now.  Teachers won't be patrolling yet."  Harry said running out of the common room and down to the entrance hall.  The peered round the corner to see if anyone was there.  The coast was clear and they headed out towards Hagrids hut.  They had only ever seen Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures lessons recently.  It had been a while since they really talked with him.

Harry and Ron knocked on Hagrids door and when he opened it, they could clearly see that he was happy to see them.

"Cum in, cum in." he said ushering them into his huts.  "I'll make you two a cup o' tea while ya tell me how yous been." Hagrid said banging pots and pans around.

"We're great really.  We're sorry we hadn't called on you earlier but we've be loaded with homework."

"Well, dats understandable with your exams cumin up and all.  How do you think ya gonna do?" Hagrid asked.

"Hopefully we will pass them," Ron said, "but it's going to be hard work.  Hermione worried she's going to fail but we all know that she's got nothing to worry about.  She's probably the only one who doesn't have to worry as even if she does badly in an exam, she will still pass."  They all laughed, because that was such a true statement.

"Shud do well in my exam anyways.  You just have to watch ova a Jarvey for an hour without him causing havac and insulting everyone."

"But those things insult everyone!"  Ron said disheartened.

"Aye, but make sure he doesn't escape or fight to get out of his box and you pass."

"Sounds as easy as our muggle studies exam."  Harry commented.

"Wot you doin for dat?  Professor Dementia hasn't telt neone what she's doing.  She's just asked Dumbledore for a special assembly as the end of the year."  Hagrid enquired.

"I think she wants it to be a surprise."  Harry said.

"Oh, come on Harry, Hagrids not going to tell anyone.  We are playing in a band."  He said excitedly.

"A band?"  Hagrid repeated. "Wot kinda band?"

"Rock band!" Ron answered. "I'm on the bass guitar, Harry is on the lead guitar, Neville on the drums and Hermione is our amazing singer."

"Hermione?"  Why didn't she cum tonite?"  Hagrid said, sounding rather hurt.

"She would have," Harry explained, "but she is having a girls night in with Evi, I mean Professor Dementia."

"I often see those two around, that or Professor Dementia and Professor Snape.  They seem to spend a lot of time together."  Harry and Ron didn't interrupt him.  Did he know something that they didn't?  "Aye, I remember when she was a young lass at the school.  Professor Snape always seemed to have a soft spot for her.  Could do no wrong in his eyes.  It was very strange, even Dumbledore thought so, both said they just got on, but Dumbledore reckons it's something else.  Dunno what tho."

"What was she like when she was here?"  Ron asked.

"Nice; lass really, which was surprising."

"Why surprising?"  Harry asked confused at why it was surprising that she was a nice lass.

"Well being a Slytherin and all, you would think she wouldn't be, but she was the nicest one in the school.  Sorta explains her and Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"  Harry and Ron exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah.  I don't mean Draco or Lucius, I mean Crispin Malfoy, Draco's older brother.  Evelyn Dementia and Crispin were a couple for a while."  That was more of a puzzle.

"I've heard that name before."  Ron said, digging deep into his memory banks.  "Evi mentioned it first time we met here.  She asked Draco how his brother Crispin was.  But he denied that he had a brother called Crispin."  He said proudly for remembering.

"He wud do.  Disgraced the name o' Malfoy did Crispin.  He was such a gud lad and he didn't believe in all that codswallop about pureblood.  Well, dating a girl like Evelyn Dementia, you cudn't believe in all dat."

"Why do you say that?"  Harry asked.

"Simple.  It was known that her mother was a muggle, or so her father told her.  Never telt neone who her father is either.  Big mystery was dat.  All is known is dat she was raised by friends of her parents."

"How familiar that sounds."  Harry quirked. 

"But they weren't together long," Hagrid continued trying to change the subject, "he left the school and then she followed.  Never graduated did either of em."

Ron was walking around the room looking at all of Hagrids' things and pouring his tea into the plant around his hut when he noticed something.

"Hey, a Daily Prophet!  We aren't allowed these anymore."

"And rightly so."  Hagrid said snatching the paper from Ron's hands.  "Load of trash they print in ere."

"Come on Hagrid," Harry pleaded, "We feel cut off from the real world."

"No!" he said abruptly, "There's a good reason why Dumbledore has banned this.  After what happened last year to Hermione, I thought you two would understand."  Hagrid said shoving the paper into his huge pocket.

            "It's getting' late too.  You betta go.  I'll walk you both to the castle door and you can make your own way up."  He grabbed his coat and they all left the hut and made their way to the castle with Fang in tow,

            "This is where I leave you lads.  Be careful on your way up.  Don't wanna get caught out of bed now do ya?"  He said as he watched them walked into the castle and off to the Gryffindor common room.

They crept round the corridors hoping they would go un-noticed, rather like someone else out that night.  Professor Grimalkin was also creeping round the school.  Harry and Ron spotted her on the sixth floor coming down the stairs towards them. 

"Quick, in here."  Harry said, dragging Ron through a door near the stairs.  They had taken refuge in an upper floor storage room.  Harry kept the door ajar slightly, so he could tell when Professor Grimalkin had gone past. 

Harry watched as she tiptoed down the stairs and out of sight.  Ron was sitting at the back of the room, rummaging through the boxes and bags full of goodies.  Inside the boxes were hundreds of packets of Sherbet Lemons.

"Why Sherbet Lemons?"  Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's favourite sweet."  Harry answered remembering when he was told that by McGonagall.  They both stuffed a few packets into their pockets and double checked that the coast was clear.  They quietly came out from the room and made their way up the final flight of stairs to the Gryffindor Common room.  They were just getting to the portrait of the Fat Lady when they heard a scream coming from inside the Common room and out came Ginny.

"Ginny, what's up?"  Ron asked grabbing his sister who had tears pouring down her very pale face.

"It's…it's…horrible."  And she started to sob.  Ron looked at Harry, who went into the common room to see what had happened.  The whole Gryffindor house were up because of Ginny's scream, and all standing round looking at the middle of the floor.  Lying in the middle of the rug was the body Ginny's friend, Angeline Chambers, covered in blood.  She was dead.

Harry stepped outside to see how Ginny was. She was still crying in Ron's arms.  Harry pulled Ron to one side.

"It's Angeline, she's dead."  Ron seemed more upset than even Ginny was.

"I knew something was going to happen, tonight of all nights.  Why didn't we say anything?"  Ron whispered, and turning back to look at the distraught Ginny sitting on the floor leaning against the banister. 

"How were we to know that something would happen tonight?  Nothing has happened on this night for years.  You look after Ginny; it isn't a sight anyone would want to see, Ron.  I'll go and get someone."  Ron returned to his little sis and sat on the floor with her comforting her the best he could.  Harry didn't even make it down three steps before he saw Professor McGonagall making her way up to the common room.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing up at this hour?"  She asked.  Harry explained to her what had happened.  She stood for a moment on the stairs in shock, and Harry was worried that she might faint or collapse or something, she had gone that pale.

"Mr Potter, please go and fetch Professor Dumbledore.  The password to his room is Cherry Drops."  And she went inside to get everyone back into their dormitories, while Ron and Ginny still sat outside. 

Harry made it to the Gargoyle in the tower, which was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  He stood in front of the statue and said the password.  The Gargoyle opened to reveal the spiral staircase Harry had seen quite a few times now.  Once inside Dumbledore's Office, Harry wondered where Dumbledore was.

"Professor Dumbledore?"  He called out.  "Something has happened which you need to know about."  Harry said, but still no reply.  Faulks was asleep on his perch, and looked as graceful as he did peaceful. 

"Faulks?  Faulks?"  Harry sat lightly tapping the Phoenix, who slowly woke up to find Harry staring at him.  "Faulks, I need to see Dumbledore.  Can you get him for me?"  Harry asked.  Faulks just blinked and looked at Harry, almost reluctant to get off his perch.  "It's really important.  Professor McGonagall needs him."  Faulks gave himself a shake and flew into the small room adjoining to the office.  After a couple of minutes, Dumbledore appeared from behind the curtain along with Faulks who flew back down to his perch and went straight back to sleep.

"Can I help you with anything Harry?"  Dumbledore tiredly asked.

"Someone's been killed."  Harry said bluntly.  Dumbledore came down the stairs as fast as he could and Harry led him to the Gryffindor common room.  Professor McGonagall was outside with Ron and Ginny, who was still crying.

Dumbledore and McGonagall went off to one side and talked, and Harry returned to Ron and Ginny.

"How's she doing?"  Harry asked.

"Not good.  She hasn't stopped crying, and she won't tell me what had happened.  Maybe you could talk to her?  We all know she has a thing about you, she might talk to you."  Ron suggested.  Harry sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ginny, can you tell me what happened?"  Harry softly asked.

"I don't know." She sobbed.  "She had stayed up to do an essay she had forgotten about and I went to bed.  I couldn't sleep, and then I heard a noise."

"What kind of noise?"  Harry asked her trying not to seem pushy or insensitive.

"Like someone was downstairs in the common room.  Then I remembered that Angeline was still down there.  I went down to see if she needed any help, and…and that's when I found her."  And she burst into even more tears.  Harry gave her a hug and it's seemed to help. 

No-one in Gryffindor got much sleep.  They were all ushered into the Great Hall and made to sleep on the floor.  Ron, Ginny and Harry went to the Hospital wing.  Ginny had exhausted herself crying and everyone decided that she needed to take some chocolate and sleep.

"I don't want to leave her like this Professor.  Would it be ok if Harry and I stayed with her?  It might help her sleep if we are there."  Ron asked.

"Well, I suppose if it would help.  You boys can stay here, but only for tonight."  Madam Pomfrey told them. 

Harry and Ron couldn't get any sleep that night.  Ron spent the whole night at his sister's bedside as she cried herself into a restless sleep.

By the morning, Angeline's body had been taken away and her muggle parents had been sent an express owl.  The news of the death of Angeline sent shockwaves throughout the school, but as usual, Malfoy was his usual cocky self.

"It's was bound to happen one day, especially with Dumbledore in charge.  Pity it didn't happen earlier," he announced.

"Just ignore him Ron," Cho said stopping Ron from hitting Malfoy.  "He's not worth getting in trouble over."  Ginny wasn't any better, she had made herself ill from crying, and wasn't taking any food at all. 

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting together with Cho in the Great Hall one night at dinner.

"That's the second time we've seen Grimalkin out and about when there's been an attack and each time, she's been coming from the scene of the crime.  Isn't that enough proof?" Ron whispered.

"No, we need solid proof.  It's our word against hers and do you remember what happened before?  They're unlikely to believe us," Harry reminded them

"But Evi saw her out once as well."

"Yeah, but so was Evi.  Grimalkin was right when she said she would just be incriminating herself."  They all wanted to do what was right, but if the ministry won't believe Snape, an almost respected Hogwarts teacher, what hope have three students got? 

No-one was looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson that week.  Professor Grimalkin acted like nothing had really happened. 

"What is the matter with you all today?  It's like someone's died in here."  Everyone knew it was just better to ignore her unfeeling nature and get on with their work.  She was often looking for someone to give detention, and it was usually Harry, but no-one would say anything, as her detentions were the worst of all, even worse than Snape's.  She has had Harry cleaning out the spider infested cupboard, helping Filch clean out the toilets, mopping up the floor in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, and cleaning her classroom floor with a toothbrush without magic.  If she was forced to give someone from Slytherin house detention, it was often a hundred lines saying _I'll never do that again._ 

Everyone was thankful when her lesson finished, even though they had a six foot essay to do on the evils of chocolate ("Are there any evils of chocolate?"), they just wanted to get away from her snide remarks about Angeline. 

To top everything off, the ministry were investigating the murder, and Harry was only thankful that the Dementors weren't coming this time.  Everyone had to be interviewed, but Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't in the common room that night.

"What are we going to do?"  Ron asked worried.

"We have to tell the truth."  Hermione said.

"But we can't.  If they find out that we weren't in our rooms, but either n Evi's or Hagrid's, we'll get them into trouble too, even more than we will be in."

"But we can't lie."  Hermione said in a rather panicky voice.  "If I lie to the Ministry they'll kick me off the Student Committee."

"And they won't for underage drinking?"  Harry said.  He could see what Hermione meant, the Committee meant a lot to her, but what else could they do?

"Anyways Hermione, you never did tell us what happened at your first meeting?"  Harry said trying to change the subject; he didn't want to upset Hermione again.

"We discussed the muggle deaths, and other things, but I'm not really supposed to say."

"Come on Hermione.  Who are we going to tell?"  Ron did have a point.

"We discussed the Death Eaters and what they had been up to all around the world.  It was horrible.  Some of the things I heard, I would rather forget."

"Did you discuss who they were?"  Harry asked.

"We had to be careful.  I know for a fact that Lucius Malfoy was listening.  I saw him outside the doors shortly before I went in.  I wouldn't be surprised if he was checking that everything went the way he wanted.  I got the rest of the committee off the subject.  It's not like it's a safe subject.  Anyways, I didn't want them to get to Snape."

"Why would you worry about him?"  Ron asked disgusted at Hermione.

"Well, he did save Harry's life.  I thought it was the decent thing to do."

"It's not like he's going to thank you for it."  Ron snorted. 

"Well you were the ones who asked about it.  Don't blame me if you don't like what you hear."  She said looking at Ron.  "One thing did come up though."  This interested Ron and Harry.  "The fact that most of the Death Eaters got away with it, and some even show off that they were, how they openly showed prejudice against Muggle born wizards.  It's amazing how many remarked on that."  This got Harry thinking.

"Who do we know who's like that?"  Harry said.

'You mean other than Malfoy?"  Ron commented.  "Professor Grimalkin."

"Right.  It has to be her.  She openly hates Muggles and we heard her say to Evi that the less Muggle borns alive the better."

"But she couldn't have killed Angeline, she doesn't have the Gryffindor passwords."  Hermione reminded Harry.

"Come on Hermione, how easy would it be get them?"  Ron added.

"Ron's right.  For someone already in the school, it would be incredibly easy to get the passwords.  Sirius did it and he doesn't even go to this school."  Harry did have a point. 

"What are we going to do about the interviews tomorrow?"  Hermione said, getting back to her main worry.

"Hermione, just do what you think is best."  Harry said, placing his hand on her shoulder.  He realised it had been a long time since they last were alone together.  He did miss her.  Ron was looking at him strangely so he removed his hand from her shoulder

Harry's dreaded interview with Cornelius Fudge was fast approaching.  He really had no idea what he was going to say.  He had deliberately broken the rules to go and see Hagrid, knowing the flaws in the teacher's security plans.  And there was the little problem of what to do about Grimalkin.  He knew that if he outright accused her of Angeline's death, it would be instantly dismissed.  He needed Cornelius to discover the fact out for himself and that way he would have to do something about it. 

However, this may be the only chance Harry had to convince Cornelius that Voldermort was back, and he really couldn't miss this opportunity.  He had to say something.  When he had relayed his plan to Hermione, she gasped in horror.  She insisted that the authorities will be doing something, but Harry was not so convinced. 

He sat in the entrance hall outside the small chamber waiting to go inside.  Neville was inside, and he seemed to be taking ages.  Harry grew more and more nervous the longer the wait went on, so much that his hands went clammy.

Harry had been sitting outside for fifteen minutes when the door opened to reveal Neville and an official.  Neville just looked at Harry and went on off the Hall.  The official pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Harry Potter."  Harry stood up and followed the official inside.  At the other end of the room, they had set up a makeshift investigation headquarters.  Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore were sitting on one side of the desk, with an empty chair the other side of the table.  Harry sat himself down in the chair provided, while Cornelius finished writing something down.

"Hello again Harry."  Cornelius said holding out his hand.  Harry shook his hand, still nervous.  "Don't look so worried Harry, I just want to ask you a few questions."  Still didn't settle Harry, he still didn't know what he was going say.

"I hear from a couple of our class mates that you, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger weren't in the common room the night of this terrible murder.  Would you like to tell me in your own words, where you were?"  There wasn't an angry or threatening tone in his voice, it was kind and soothing and Harry knew what he had to do.

"Ron and I went to see Hagrid.  We got chatting and lost track of time.  We didn't mean to stay out that late.  I'm sorry professor."  Harry hung his head in shame.  He knew that Dumbledore would be disappointed in him.

"Well, I'm glad you said that Harry, as that was exactly what Hagrid told us."  Dumbledore told Harry.  Harry looked up in shock.  Not only was he not in trouble, Hagrid had told them.  "He came and told me as soon as he heard what had happened."  Harry felt that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  Cornelius addressed him again.

"The only other thing I want to know is did you see anything out of the ordinary?"  Harry was back in turmoil.  Did he tell about Professor Grimalkin, or not?

"Nothing out of the ordinary Sir.  All I saw was Professor Grimalkin going down the stairs."  He didn't tell which set of stairs but he had told them that she was up and about that night.  If she found out he had told them, she would give him Hell.

"Well thank you Mr Potter.  You can go now," Cornelius said dismissing Harry.

"Actually Mr Fudge, I was hoping I can have a word with you," Harry said remaining in his seat.  Dumbledore looked at Harry.  He couldn't see it but he could feel it.  Harry really didn't want Dumbledore to hear what he was going to say.  He had already disappointed him enough for one day without the adding insubordination to the list, so he added, "in private," to the end of the sentence.

"Of course.  Professor Dumbledore, if you don't mind?" Cornelius said indicating to Dumbledore to leave.  Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat and walked out of the room, remembering to close the door behind him.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Cornelius' friendly tone invited.

"It's difficult for me to say…" Harry started, rising from his seat to pace around the room.

"Just spit it out boy," Cornelius urged him.

"Before I start, I want your word that you will listen to everything I have to say, without interruption."  The last thing Harry wanted was for him to throw him out before he made his point. 

"Of course Harry.  Please sit down before you wear a hole in the floor."  Obviously Harry's nervous behaviour made Cornelius nervous too.

"Sir, I wish to talk to you about… You-Know-Who."  Cornelius opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it.  "Sir, you promised me no interruptions, and I hold you to that."  He closed his mouth and Harry watched as Cornelius' body language became stiff and cold.  This was not going to be cheerful conversation. 

"Sir, I know you don't believe me when I told you what happened at the end of last year, and frankly I don't blame you.  If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't believe me either.  Ever since I came to this school I have been fighting versions of him.  Never a corporialised version, but versions nevertheless.  Every year, with the help of the wonderful people of this school, I have been able to fight him off.  Last year I couldn't.  If he frightens you in general, he frightens me more now.  He can now physically do things that he couldn't before. 

"People, students at this school, are dying.  You know that many have gone missing over the last few months, I don't need to tell you that.  But if you pretend that something isn't happening, then he's won.  I'm sorry I have to speak to you in such a disheartened tone, but people I care about are being hurt by these disappearances and it's your duty to protect them.  Even if you don't believe that he is corporialised now, you still need a contingency plan in case this is possible.  All I ask is that you understand that there is a _possibility_ that I am right, and take actions to prevent a major catastrophe," Harry finished.  Cornelius Fudge had not moved throughout that whole speech, and Harry was proud of himself especially with the word corporialised.  Hermione would be proud.  He remained seated hoping that Cornelius would give a reply.  Slowly, Cornelius began to stir, like he had been in some sort of trance.  He stood up and paced slightly with his hands behind his back, similar to Harry earlier. He suddenly stopped and turned to Harry.

"Well, Mr Potter, first of all I must commend you on your use of language.  Very impressive for someone of your age.  However, I cannot and will not believe that the Dark Lord is back, and I will take serious action on people who insist on causing panic in the wizarding community by announcing he is back.  I will lenient on you this one time."  He took his hands from behind his back leaned on the table in front of him, to be close to a seated Harry.  "But if I hear that you have spreading rumours, I will have thrown out of this school and your wand snapped.  And all your friends' lives will be miseries too.  Do I make myself clear?" Cornelius threatened.

"Crystal," Harry replied coldly.

"Good," Cornelius said still angered. 

"But let me make _myself_ clear," Harry added.  "If you do nothing and people die.  Those deaths with be on your head; not mine," and Harry got up.  Cornelius looked as if he was just about to blow his top when Dumbledore reappeared in the room. 

"Cornelius?" Dumbledore said seeing Harry and Cornelius standing at what appeared to be a stalemate on either side of the table. 

"You're dismissed, Mr Potter," Cornelius said through closed teeth.

"Good day, Mr Fudge, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said turning to each of the gentlemen.

"Oh, by the way Harry," Dumbledore added, "I didn't realise that you liked Sherbet Lemons."  Harry blushed as the official led him out and as he walked away he heard him call in the next student. 

Harry was still fuming when he left the room that he had to get out.  He wandered off towards among the grounds.  He found his way back to Evi's hiding place and sat on the rock.  He started talking to himself.

"I can't believe he can be so naïve.  He must be able to read reports of incidents involving Deatheaters. Why doesn't he act?"  Harry complained to himself.  He was too enraged that he had to get up and pace round to burn off some of that energy.  "Snape was right.  Hermione was right.  He was never going to believe me.  He'll probably dismiss my evidence without a second thought.  He had already made his mind up when I said Voldermorts name.  He's not going to do anything," Harry said realising he mustn't be caught out of school at this time of day, and carefully made his way back to the school, without anyone noticing. 

Harry found Ron, sitting in the library trying his best to find things on the Evils of Chocolate.  He didn't seem to be having much luck.

"It's impossible.  There aren't any evils of Chocolate.  She just wants to give everyone detention for not doing this impossible homework."  And he slammed down his quill.

"You had your interview?"  Harry asked.

"Yeah, it was horrible.  Dumbledore knew I was lying."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we had been to see Hagrid and that on the way back we saw Professor Grimalkin coming down the stairs."

"That's what I said, and he didn't think I was lying."  Harry said confused.

"That's not what I was lying about.  It's when he asked me which floor I saw her on I lied."  He said very quietly.

"What did you say?"  Harry asked leaning over the table so her could hear Ron.

"I said I couldn't remember.  Dumbledore just looked straight at me.  It was like he could see straight through me."  Harry knew the feeling; he had had that look from Dumbledore before.  "Wonder how Hermione got on?"

They wandered up to the common room and found Hermione sitting on the stairs outside the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hey Hermione, how did your interview go?"  Harry asked sitting down beside with Ron sitting the other.

"Horribly," she said nearly in tears.

"What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

"Cornelius Fudge went out of his way to play the heavy hand with me.  Threatening almost.  He warned me that what I said would affect my position on the council.  I told him the truth, minus the alcohol, and he still seemed to be sceptical, like he didn't believe me.  He said because of this incident my position on the council is now under investigation.  Harry, I think they're going to throw me out."

"What time did you have your interview?" Harry asked.

"Er… half two, why?" Hermione wiping the single tear that had run down her face.

"I think it's my fault," Harry said.

"Don't be daft, how can it be your fault?" Ron said.

"Because I had my interview with him first and I…" his voice faltered slightly.  He couldn't believe he had done it.  "Let's just say Cornelius Fudge is no longer my biggest fan."

"You told him," Hermione said.  She didn't look mad Harry thought; however when it comes to woman they can look one thing and be feeling another.

"Yeah I had words with him.  I'm so sorry Hermione.  I didn't realise he would sink that low to keep me quiet.  I should have listened to you," Harry apologised.

"It's alright.  I realised that you needed to say something to him so if something did happen, you can always maintain that you warned him.  I don't blame you," Hermione said still teary. 

"Wonder how everyone else got on?" Harry pondered.

"Well, we know Hagrid told them the truth," Ron said.

"What about Evi?" Harry said looking to Hermione for the answer.

"She may hate Ministry of Magic, but she would never lie to them about this.  Her story would back mine up."

"Thus having no reason to throw you out of the committee," Ron added.

"Good point," Hermione smiled.

"Anyways, haven't you got our homework to be doing?" Ron said trying to cheer Hermione up.  It seemed to work as laughed and she rubbed her eyes to rid them of tears, and helped them with their impossible essay.


	13. Gryffindor v Slytherin

**Chapter 13**

**Gryffindor v Slytherin**

You could always tell when a big Quidditch match was coming up, just as you could when there was a local football derby. The tension in the corridors reaches its maximum and every student openly shows their loyalty by parading their teams colours around their necks.

The Gyrffindor versus Slytherin match was always the worst. There was such a passion of hatred between the sides that neither was willing to back down and resulted in a tenfold increase in the number of detentions handed out. Even Evi was forced to hand out several detentions to fighting house members.

As captain of the Gryffindor team, it was Harry's duty to not allow any Slytherin acts go without retaliation. When the Slytherin team sent sink bombs into the Gryffindor common room, pixies were sent to the Slytherin causing much damage. Every act or lesson became a match between the Gryffindors and Slytherins to see which side was better than the others. The further up the school years you went, the worse these acts became. The little first years busied themselves fist fighting and having nothing more than bruises and warnings to show for them selves. However, Harry's year was far worse, even worse then the year 7's. And the simple cause of this was the constant fight between Harry and Draco. Neither of them would ever back down on a fight to the point when it was escalating out of control. Something had to be done before someone gets hurt.

One evening, when Harry was accompanying Hermione on her prefect duties, they came across Malfoy, and Millicent also on prefect duties. Harry still couldn't believe that Malfoy was prefect for Slytherin house.

"Out my way, Potter," Malfoy demanded.

"Not this time Malfoy," Harry said defiantly. Malfoy took a step towards Harry so they were face to face. Harry remained still, undeterred.

"Move, or else," Malfoy warned.

"Or else what? You'll cry for your bodyguards because you're too chicken shit to do it yourself," Harry replied.

Malfoy shoved Harry, and Harry instantly reacted by grabbing Malfoy's arm and punching him hard in the stomach with the other. Harry assumed Malfoy would curl up with the pain since he's not really used to getting his hands dirty. But he was wrong. Malfoy didn't even seem to notice that Harry had hit him as he was too busy punching Harry in the face. So a fight ensued, with Hermione and Millicent watching from the sidelines. Neither of them particularly wanted to fight, so instead routed on their friend.

Harry and Malfoy broke away for a moment, and both instantly going into a fighting defensive position with their hands held up to protect their faces but hand clenched in fists posed for the prefect jab. They continued to beat the crap out of each other, to the point when they were both bleeding. Realising, how much trouble they would be in, Hermione and Millicent tried to get the boys to break it up, but nothing worked, they seemed intent on killing each other.

"Harry please!"

"Draco, lets go!" they both pleaded. But it was like they couldn't' hear them and they continued to inflict blow after blow. The fight seemed to be going on forever, until the girls heard a much welcomed voice.

"Oi!" Evi shouted running toward the boys. She tried to get them to break apart with the help of Hagrid, who found it easier than she did being able to pick the boys up with little effort. However, he wasn't quick enough to stop a stray punch landing on Evi's stomach. Both of them felt themselves being lifted off the floor by Hagrid, and broke away. Malfoy and Harry struggled to loosen Hagrid's grip on them, but he had tight hold of their robes and he was not going to let go. Evi on the other hand, was leaning against the wall holding her stomach breathing heavily.

"Professor, wot shud I do with em?" Hagrid asked Evi.

"Take them to Dumbledore," she said in agony.

"shoor fing," Hagrid said walking off with Harry and Malfoy still lifted off the ground.

"Are you alright, miss?" Millicent asked.

"Leave me alone," Evi said angrily, and stormed off down the corridor the best she could with her hand still clutching her stomach.

Hagrid placed them down in front of the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Erry rops," Hagrid said and the door swirled open. Malfoy and Harry still refused to take their eyes off each other. Both seemed to be waiting for the opportune moment to strike at each other again. They were breathing heavily and covered in cuts that were pouring with blood. Hagrid dragged them up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and seemed very surprised to see Hagrid with these two students.

"Orry to disturb yu, professor, but me an Professor Demencha found ese too boys fighting the corridor. I ad ta pull em apart befure tay wud stop."

"Where is Professor Dementia?" Dumbledore asked, probably expecting her to be right behind them.

"She was injured by one of these two while trying to spilt them up," Hagrid informed the headmaster.

Harry was in complete shock, he hadn't realised that Evi was hit. Harry looked over to Malfoy, and found he had a similar expression on his face. They were so involved in fighting each other that they didn't realise that they had actually punched a member of the staff!

Harry didn't dare look at the expression on Dumbledore's face; he could tell that he was furious with them both.

"Draco, Harry, sit down," Dumbledore calmly said. Harry swallowed hard. He had really done it this time. "You can leave Hagrid. But would you please check that Professor Dementia is alright?"

"Of course Professor," Hagrid said and he left the room. There was a deafening silence as Dumbledore simply sat there continuing with what he was doing before they came in. Both of them seemed to know how much trouble they were in. No amount of detentions would be enough to punish them. It would have to be instant expulsion.

Dumbledore suddenly rose out of his seat, causing both Harry and Draco to jump, thinking his punishment was far worse than expulsion.

"You are both fifth years, and because of that fact, I expected more from both of you." Harry hung his head in shame. "Fighting each other is one thing, but striking a member of staff is another."

"I didn't realise he had hit her," Harry said defending himself.

"It wasn't me!" Draco said defensively.

"Well it certainly wasn't me!" Harry argued back.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said raising his voice to a level neither of them thought he ever would and instantly ceasing their argument. "I do not care who actually threw the punch, it is simply enough that you put Miss Dementia in that position in the first place. For this, your punishment must be grave. As this argument probably started because of Quidditch, both of you will forfeit the next Quidditch match."

"Sir, no!"

"I can't miss that match!" they argued.

"Sir I am Gryffindor's Captain," Harry said.

"And I am Slytherin's Seeker. We cannot miss that match," Malfoy said ardently.

"I am aware what positions you play in the team, and that is why I have chosen this punishment. It is the one thing that both of you miss the most."

"But Sir..." Malfoy tried to argue.

"You are dismissed. I will escort you down to Madam Pomfrey to have your wounds cleaned," Dumbledore said opening the door to his office for them. The reluctantly followed, completely gutted about missing the most important match of the year!

Madam Pomfrey did not want another incident, so ensured that Harry and Malfoy were seen separately and kept apart at all times.

Evi was in there too, even though she did not want anything that Madam Pomfrey offered, even chocolate! Hagrid had insisted that she see Madam Pomfrey, to check that she was OK.

"Miss can't I have some chocolate, I'm dying here!" Malfoy complained while lying on one of the hospital beds.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic Mr Malfoy. You only have cuts and bruises. No more than you both deserve, I dare say," she said continuing to fuss over Evi.

Harry looked down at his hands, which were red raw with open wounds right down to the knuckles. It just shows how hard he was hitting Malfoy, and a horrible thought came across his mind. What is it was him who hit Evi? He would never forgive himself for hitting her. The fight got out of hand Harry had to admit. For five years both of them had been desperate to take a shot at each other, and for five years the tension had been building until it exploded tonight.

"Miss..." Malfoy cried, and Harry rolled his eyes when he heard Malfoy pretending to throw up.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry heard Evi say in a serious tone of voice. He turned to Malfoy's bed, and saw what Evi was talking about. Malfoy had thrown up blood. The curtain was instantly pulled round while they all fussed over him.

Another nurse cleaned up Harry's wounded and was instructed not to use any sort of magic to heal them quicker. Both of them were to suffer the wounds as a reminder. He was ushered out of the hospital wing and back to Gryffindor common room where he was greeted with a standing ovation.

Normally Harry would not have minded that, but he may have hit Evi, and actually really hurt Malfoy. Even though hurting Malfoy was his intention, seeing him throw up blood worried him. He pushed past everyone and went into the dormitory and slammed the door shut behind him. Everyone in the common room stood dumbfounded at his reaction.

"Was it something we said?"

It didn't take long for the facts of last night to get lost in the rumour mill, and soon people were saying that Harry had killed Malfoy with a machete. It was not the reputation Harry wanted, but part of it was true. He and Malfoy did fight, and it did look like he won. That was the only consolation he could find. It made him feel physically sick thinking about how he could have hit Evi.

He decided the best thing to do would be to apologise to her, but that was more difficult than it sounds. She was avoiding him and what's more, she never left Snapes sight either, so there was no way to talk to her.

He was sitting at lunch the next day, still feeling pretty sorry for himself, and still trying to find the courage to tell him team that he cannot participate in the Quidditch match tomorrow. Both sides will be a player down, and someone else will have to be seeker instead. He was sitting there stirring his porridge round and round when he sensed a presence standing over him. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Morning Professor," Harry said.

"Mr Potter, this is for you," and she handed him a scroll.

"What's this?" he said forgetting his manners.

"A notice of detention," she told me.

"But I've already been punished!" Harry cried.

"Not by me you haven't," she said and returned back to the teachers table. He looked up to see Snape smirking.

"I don't believe this!" Harry said slamming the scroll on the table, making everyone in the immediate area looked at him, and then return back to their conversations. "Why do I get detention and Malfoy doesn't?" Harry complained.

"Because you don't have three broken ribs and a punctured lung," Hermione added in a whispering tone.

"That's not the point! I'm already missing the match, why punish me further?" Harry argued.

"Because, she has to make an example of you," Ron added.

"Ron's right. If she didn't punish you herself, students would question her authority. She has to make sure that this doesn't happen again," Hermione said reinforcing Ron's point.

"'cause that makes me feel a whole lot better," Harry said sarcastically.

"What do you want us to say Harry? That you were right, because you weren't. All you've got to show for it is two black eyes and a broken hand," Hermione said angrily.

"And don't worry Harry, we'll manage against Slytherin. I mean, even if we do lose, we are still 30 points ahead them in the league," Ron said trying to see the bright side of it. Harry, not particularly in the mood for being cheered up, glared at them, got up and left. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"We weren't much help were we?" Ron said to Hermione.

"Not really," Hermione said picking up the scroll Harry had left behind and opened it. "And this isn't going to help," she said after reading it and handing it to Ron.

"His detention's during the Quidditch match," Ron said reading it as well. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" Ron said placing the scroll in the middle of the table.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN' ME!" Harry screamed when Ron told him the bad news. Hermione and Ron had drawn straws to see who would tell him. Ron had lost. Harry picked up one of the books on the table in the empty common room and threw it across the room. Ron instinctively ducked, although it was nowhere near him.

"I'm so sorry Harry. You are going to have to spend the match with Professor Binns," Ron told him.

"Professor Binns? The only teacher not interested in Quidditch apart from what he reads in books. This is just going from bad to worse," Harry said slumping down hard into one of the comfortable chairs.

"It's not that bad if you think about it," Ron said. Harry just glared at him. "Seriously. If you had to watch on the sidelines, imagine how hard that would be. It would be easier for you if you can't see or hear what's happening at the match."

"This sucks," Harry simply.

"Yeah, I know mate. But you brought this on yourself," Ron said.

"Heard Malfoy came out of the hospital wing today," Harry said trying to calm himself down by changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah, he looks just like you; two black eyes and bruised hands," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but everyone feels sorry for him, _and_ he does not have detention."

"Not everyone Harry, only the Slytherins. Even Snape is somewhat annoyed at him," Ron added.

"Really?" Harry said cheering up a little.

"Yeah, apparently he didn't mind that Malfoy attacked you, but does mind that Malfoy could have hit a teacher. And everyone in Gryffindor loves seeing Malfoy with black eyes." That cheered Harry up a bit.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said to Ron.

"You're welcome. Hermione wanted me to tell you to look on the bright side; you can now concentrate on your homework," Ron added.

Harry looked at Ron and they both burst into hysterics. Trust Hermione to find the educational value of detention.

The day of the match arrived, and Harry was torn apart inside. He had told his team about missing the match, and only Ron tried to be supportive. The rest were concerned that this could lose Gryffindor the cup.

Harry was seated in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, hiding himself behind the large history book propped up to conceal him. But he knew how much he was hated by some of the Gryffindors for this. They felt that Harry was letting the side down and with one man down on the pitch, they felt that the game could be lost and all their hard work running up to the match was wasted.

Ron and Hermione came and sat beside him. Ron was fully dressed in his Quidditch gear and the rest of the team were waiting for him.

"Good luck, Ron," Harry said sadly.

"Any advice?" Ron asked looking to Harry for support.

"Don't let the Quaffle past you," Harry joked.

"Ha ha," Ron said smiling, "It's good to see that razor sharp wit is still with you."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, tell Katie to fly as high as she can to get the best view of the pitch. That way she'll find the snitch faster," Harry advised.

"Sure thing Captain. See you after the game," Ron said leaving the common room.

"Have fun Hermione," Harry said when they were alone. She leaned over the table and softly kissed him. She got up and left without saying a word. So Harry was alone in the common room on the biggest match day of the year, and had detention with Professor Binns. This was bad!

Harry made his way to Professor Binns classroom on the sixth floor. There was one consolation as Professor Binns detentions were always easy. He just let you get on with homework that you had instead of giving you some dreadful task to complete. Professor Grimalkin had given the class extra homework this week, probably in preparation of the Quidditch match. She was like that. Knowing everyone will be too busy concentrating on the match to do homework, she will be able to give everyone detention. Well, Harry was determined not to be added to her list. He was going to do this homework now he had the chance. It was a difficult homework too; how to spot a vampire and avoid them. They hadn't been taught much in the lesson, so Harry had to borrow a book out the library, but every time you opened it bats flew out and it stunk of garlic.

"Welcome Mr Potter," Professor Binns said cheerfully as Harry entered his room. What has he got to be cheery about, Harry thought to himself and gave a grunt as an acknowledgment.

"Good day for the match don't you think?" Binns said looking out of the top window he had levitated to.

"I suppose," Harry said sadly.

"I never really understood the fascination or the rules at that matter of Quidditch," Binns admitted, as he floated back down to floor.

"Mr Potter, would be so kind as to teach me. I might find the game more enjoyable if I understand the physics to the game, not just the history," Binns asked. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. A professor was asking him to explain the rules of Quidditch! Maybe this detention wasn't going to be so bad after all. Harry put his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework to one side and Binns closed the windows so Harry couldn't hear the match going on outside.

Harry sat with the professor first explaining the rules of the game to him, and using little stick men Binns had created to show him. The figures were charmed so they could fly and explain a rule to Professor Binns. Professor Binns seemed quite excited by the subject and Harry's enthusiasm showed as he then when on to show Binns the various complex moves preformed by the chasers, seekers, beaters and keepers. Harry used the stick men again to visualise the move for Binns. At the end, Binns was very clear about the physics behind the sport. Binns levitated to the top window and watched the match for a while. Harry was so desperate he just had to ask.

"What's the score?" he asked.

"I shouldn't really..." Binns said.

"Please Professor," Harry pleaded.

"Slytherin 30, Gryffindor 200," he informed him with a smile on his face. Harry smiled too. "Ha!" Professor Binns shouted.

"What is it Professor?" Harry enquired.

"You should see the look on Professor Grimalkin's face," he said giddily. He cleared his throat to compose himself. Harry smiled even more now. He was glad they were winning, and that Grimalkin didn't like it! After and hour longer, and actually starting on Grimalkin's essay, Professor Binns came down from the top window.

"You should probably be getting back to your common room."

"You mean the game is finished, who won?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out when you go back to your common room along with the rest of Gryffindor," Binns said cryptically.

"But Professor..." Harry begged.

"Your detention is complete. I will inform Professor McGonagall. Good day Mr Potter."

Harry ran out of his classroom and up the stairs to the Griffindor common room. As he entered, he couldn't hear the usually screams of joy when they had won a match. 'Oh no, they lost!' Harry thought to himself. He quickly found Ron, who surprisingly had a smile on his face.

"What happened? We didn't win did we?"

"No, we didn't win." Harry looked upset. "We drew, 210 points each." Harry looked up.

"How?"

"We were leading all the way through," Katie interrupted, "and they just couldn't get the ball past Ron he was great, but..." Katie seemed reluctant to go on.

"But..." Harry urged her.

"But I couldn't find the Snitch. But Derrick could. He caught the snitch, thus drawing the game," she said holding her head in shame.

"But the important thing is we didn't lose. And by the sounds of it, you kicked their asses. It was just dumb luck that they caught the snitch first," Harry said trying to cheer them up. It worked. The Gryffindors were not really celebrating but congratulating themselves on a match well played well into the night.


	14. The Double Kidnap

**Chapter 14**

**The Double Kidnap**

It took two months for Ginny to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall for meals and Harry believed she would never really get over what had happened to her friend. Mr and Mrs Weasley had both been contacted via Ron's owl, Pig. Ginny was allowed home for a couple of days to get over what had happened, and although she seemed better, Ron, Hermione and Harry knew that she was just trying to seem ok when she really wasn't.

Hermione was still on a guilt trip and was even considering leaving the Committee.

"Harry, I just can't handle that I've lied to the Ministry." She told Harry when they finally had a moment's peace together. "It would be better if I just left the Committee."

"If you leave the Committee, not only will it look like you've done something wrong, they'll know it." Harry told her. "You can't leave; you are the best person on the Committee."

"You would say that," she smiled.

"Well, I'm biased, I would." And he gave her a kiss. "How's Ginny?" He asked.

"Not good. I keep hearing her in the middle of the night crying. She mustn't have slept in weeks."

"Something has to be done, Hermione. We have to tell Dumbledore about our suspicions about Professor Grimalkin. We have to for Ginny's sake." Harry announced.

"Maybe we should tell someone else. They could tell Dumbledore and he would believe them." Hermione suggested.

"If we tell McGonagall she'll give us detention and Evi already has her suspicions, but I don't think she would say."

"What about Snape?" Hermione said.

"Do you really think we could trust him?" Harry asked.

"He has his suspicions and this would give him more evidence for his case. He might be even grateful for the information."

"Yeah, you're right Hermione, as usual. Should we go now?" Harry said, getting up from his seat.

"I better not go." Hermione said. Harry looked at her. "I'm close to Evi, and he'll just think that's its come from her. If you go with Ron, it would be better." It was settled and all they needed was Ron's agreement and they would sort out this mess. But Ron wasn't so keen.

"You have to be kidding! Snape will bite our heads off! No way!"

"Come on Ron, I can't go in alone, I need you. Hermione can't go in, but you can." Harry said trying his best to persuade Ron. "Ginny needs to know that Angeline's killer is caught and that justice can be done. Do it for her if not for me."

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, don't shout at me if I say I told you so." They were resolved to see Snape on Friday night, when Hermione had another girl's night in with Evi. But neither of them had any idea what they were going to say. They couldn't really knock on his door and say, "Sir, Professor Grimalkin killed Angeline."

Friday came a lot quicker than Harry or Ron expected and they were very nervous, so nervous that they hardly ate a thing all day. They wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

Last lesson was double potions but they knew Snape was never in a good mood after that lesson, so decided to go after dinner that night. Snape was always in his office, that or patrolling the corridors looking for some unsuspecting victim to give detention to.

Everyone had to admit that Snapes' mood had drastically changed ever since Evi had been there. There were many rumours about her and who she was. The most widely believed was that she a student (which was true) and that she was his favourite student. This would make no sense though as they could all tell that she had a certain disregard for the rules which Snape spends his life trying to uphold. But there was definitely something between them, and even the way Dumbledore looked at them made Harry believe that he didn't know either.

They ate their evening meal of chicken, roast potatoes, and carrots all covered in glorious gravy a little quicker than usual. They needed to be one of the first out of the Great hall so they could go down to the Dungeons to see Snape.

The food was cleared away, (well more like disappeared to leave perfectly clean plate behind) and the other Prefects led the way back to the common rooms. Ron and Harry ran out of the Hall and made for the Dungeons. Snape had already left the hall by the time they were allowed to go. They hoped that he had gone to his office and was sitting inside doing some work or coming up with detentions to match Professor Grimalkins.

They knocked on the door. There was no answer, but Ron though he might not have knocked hard enough and tried again. But again there was no answer. Where was he?

"He might have gone to see Evi. Maybe we could catch him going up the stairs." Ron suggested so they ran off up the stairs. They were on the first floor when they heard a voice screaming at them.

"Potter, Weasley! My office. Now!" It was Snape. They obeyed and followed him down to his cold office. When they were inside, and the door shut, he started on them.

"What were you doing traipsing round the corridors at this time of night? You are supposed to be in your common room by now. Explain yourselves." And he sat behind his desk and awaited their reply. They really didn't know where to begin, but he didn't give them a chance to explain.

"Just as I thought. Out to cause trouble as usual. These safety regulations are in place for your safety but Famous Harry Potter doesn't need to obey the rules, do you, just like your father." Harry was bursting to scream at him, but he knew he would be in more trouble than he already is.

"I will have to give you both detentions for this." But he was stopped by Draco Malfoy bursting into his office holding Dobby with his feet off the ground in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this Draco?" Snape shouted.

"Let him go Malfoy!" Harry screamed. But Malfoy didn't listen to either of them. He walked up to the desk and place Dobby on the floor. Dobby made a run for it, but Malfoy got hold of his collar and held him tightly.

He bent down till his face was level with Dobby and in a kinder tone than expected talked to Dobby.

"Tell the Professor what you just told me." But Dobby didn't say anything. Malfoy looked at him, and even raised his hand to him, but didn't strike.

"Please Sir, don't hit Dobby. Please don't make Dobby do this Sir." Dobby Pleaded.

"Dobby, Please." Malfoy said. Dobby took a deep breath.

"Dobby has been witness to something terrible sir." He stopped and looked at Malfoy, as if to ask him to help out, but he didn't, so he continued.

"Dobby was taking something to Professor Dementia's room when I heard something. It was old Master. He...he...he has taken nice Evi and Miss Granger Sir."

Harry couldn't contain himself and shouted out "WHAT!?!" He was becoming panicked.

"Dobby does not know, but that is what he saw." He looked at Draco who let him go, "Go on Dobby, get back to the kitchen." And Dobby quickly ran from Draco's grasp and ran out the room.

"Draco, who does he mean? Who is his 'Old Master'?" said Snape who looked furious.

"That's what we came to tell you. We know who has been doing all of this." Ron said.

"How do you know?" a surprised Draco asked.

"We have our evidence. Every time something happened, she's there."

"She?" Draco said. "Who do you think has done this?"

"Professor Grimalkin of course. We've seen her." Ron said defensively.

"It's not her." Draco said.

"It's Lucius isn't it?" Snape said finally. Draco just nodded. Snape went off into his back cupboard and emerged with a huge Great Grey owl.

"I'll inform the authorities and then, go and see if I can find them." Snape said writing a very quick note. Once he had finished he tied it to his owl and almost at a run, went out of his office and out into the courtyard.

"Professor, where have they taken her, I mean them." Harry's only concern was Hermione, and it obviously showed.

"It's true, the rumours are true. You and Hermione are a couple aren't you?" Ron said. Harry stopped running and just stood there. He felt awful that Ron found out this way.

"You didn't tell me. What a great friend you are." Ron said walking away from him.

"What do you care? You have Cho." That may have not been the right thing to say to Ron. Ron walked back and punched Harry right in the face breaking his nose. Harry hit Ron back and they started rolling around on the floor having his fight in the middle of school grounds.

"Just like Harry Potter to get what he wants." Ron shouted as he gave another blow to Harry. But they soon felt themselves being dragged apart. It was Malfoy and Snape.

"Are you going to help save your friend or stay here and fight over what could be her carcass?" Snape shouted. They both looked at each other and knew that they had to get Hermione back. So cooled off slightly.

"But where have they taken them?" Harry asked again.

"I know exactly where they are," Snape said cryptically. Draco started to follow them.

"Where do you think you're going Malfoy?" Ron said taking his anger out on Malfoy.

"I can help," Malfoy said.

"You can help by waiting here and directing the authorities to the right place," Snape instructed him

"But..." Malfoy tried to protest.

"Just do it!" Snape said angrily.

"Shouldn't we wait for the authorities?" Harry asked.

"No if we wait for the Ministry to come and then have to explain what's going on, Hermione and Evi could be dead, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take." They followed Snape into a dark, wooded area of the grounds. All were unsure what they were doing here. Soon they came across a barn with a padlock on the door. Snape brought out some keys and opened the great doors. And inside was a dark green Jaguar X-type with beige leather interior.

"Who's is this?" Ron asked.

"Mine." Snape answered. "Get in." They all got in the car with Ron in the back and Harry sitting up front, trying to stay as far away from each other as possible. After driving for about ten minutes, at an extra fast speed, they arrived at these huge iron gates. It was the Malfoy Mansion.


	15. Revelations

**Chapter 15**

**Revelations**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and realised she was lying on a cold, hard damp floor. Her head was throbbing and when she placed her hand on the spot where it hurt the most she felt blood: her blood. She couldn't remember what had happened. Evi and herself where enjoying their night in and already downed one bottle each and were lining up the DVDs they wanted to watch. There was a knock on the door, which Hermione assumed was Snape, and that was all she could remember.

She sat up and looked around. Where was she? She was in a dark, damp room made of solid rock. There was a wooden table standing to one side with a single lit candle on it. The light from the candle was not much and the far side of the room was still in shadow. There were shackles hanging from the walls and the place simply terrified Hermione. She heard a groan from the other side of the room. She could see a figure lying on the floor started to move around. Hermione noticed the bight colours skinny-tee and ran over.

"Evi?" Hermione said.

"Now that's going to leave a mark," Evi said turning over to lie on her back. "If I'm not mistaken, but I don't think were in Kansas anymore," Evi said looking around the room.

"No we're not. It appears to be a dungeon," Hermione explained.

"No shit Einstein," Evi said clutching her chest.

"I can't see a way out either," Hermione told her.

"I wouldn't expect there to be. But you need to get out of here."

"We both do," Hermione corrected her.

"Yes, but I can't move. I have at least two broken ribs and a concussion," she informed Hermione.

"But I don't know what to do?" Hermione cried with tears coming down her face. Evi passed out again.

"Evi? Please wake up! I need to know what to do," Hermione pleaded, but it was no good, Evi was out for the count.

Hermione started to sob. She was trapped in a dungeon with a badly injured friend and no-way out. This was not a good week. She pulled herself together. "We are never going to get out of here unless I do something," she told herself. She decided to explore the rest f the dark room. She licked up the candle and walked over to the dark corner. As she approached, she noticed another figure lying on the floor. Hermione ran over to the person hoping they would know something, like who was doing this? Where were they? She turned them and over and Hermione looked in horror as it was Megan Jones, the girl that had gone missing. She was pale and her eyes were open. Hermione carefully checked for a pulse. She was dead. Hermione closed her eyes and shed a few more tears.

"We're never getting out of here," she cried.

"You're right about that," Hermione heard a familiar voice say. She spun around to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind her. Hermione just sat there on the cold wet floor, not moving, and completely terrified.

"Expecting someone else?" he questioned by her shocked expression. He looked over at Evi. "Still out I take it. Oh well, that gives me more time to 'play' with you," he said walking towards the table to place the candle he had brought in with him on it.

"It was you all along?" Hermione said trying to stall him until she could think of a way to get out.

"Who else could pull off a plan so ingenious as that," he smiled.

"You kidnapped all those pupils," she said.

"Oh yes, that was me," he continued to smile.

"How did you do it?"

"The three off the train were easy. Stupid idiots simply followed me off the train willingly. I told them they had been specially chosen to finish the trip in style."

"That's why you chose first years. They wouldn't know it wasn't normal," Hermione figuring out his plan.

"Quite brilliant," he praised himself.

"I suppose you used some sort of Immobulus curse to stop the train temporarily," he nodded his head slightly. "And the rest?"

"If it was easy for Sirius Black to get in, it was even easier for me. First years seemed the easiest target. They assumed I was a teacher and, again, followed me willingly."

"Then what happened with Angeline?" Hermione said. "She knew who you were. You screwed up."

"On the contrary, I think it was executed quite well." His face lighted up at the memory and truly frightened Hermione more than anything else. He was the personification of evil.

"She made it easy for me. She was alone, downstairs and even though she struggled it wasn't hard to overpower her. I loved the sound her neck made when I snapped it." Hermione shuddered. "I hope to repeat the sensation with one of you two. Speaking of which," he said walking towards Hermione. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the middle of the room. She was kicking and screaming hoping someone would come. Anyone.

"Screaming will do you no good here. There's no-one here but us," he laughed.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed at the top of lungs. Lucius suddenly let go of her and flew across the room clutching his side.

"Evi!" Hermione screamed with joy.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm OK."

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Lucius said regrouping. Evi stood in front of Hermione protecting her.

"Leave her alone, Lucius," she walked up to him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size you coward." And Lucius punched her and she fell to the ground.

"Evi!" Hermione screamed.

"It's OK, Hermione. I've met girls who can hit harder than that," Evi quipped. Lucius kicked her hard in the stomach sending her rolling across the floor.

"Is that better?" Lucius said enraged.

"Getting there," Evi answered trying to stand up. Hermione didn't understand what Evi was up to. Why was she provoking Lucius? Then it dawned on her; the same reason she talked to him – to stall him.

After he had sent her across the room for the fifth time, he was prevented in doing so again by the appearance of a bodyguard type at the door.

"Boss? Mr Trimble is waiting for you," he told Lucius.

"Thank you Goyle. I'm afraid our little exercise session will have to wait for a moment. But don't worry, I'll be back," he said turning back to Evi and Hermione.

"Is that a promise?" Evi quipped.

"It's a guarantee," he retorted. With that he walked out of the door and closed the door behind him. They both heard a key being turned indicating the door was now locked.

"Who does he think he is? Terminator?" Evi quipped.

"Evi?" Hermione said finally able to turn her attention to her friend without the fear of Lucius. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy, thanks," she said spitting out some blood. "You know, I liked my life before I came to Hogwarts. I would go clubbing every other night, pick up some cute guy and get completely hammered. There was some studying at Uni, but it was fun. I came here and it's nothing but work, stress and being kidnapped," Evi said pulling herself up to lean against the wall.

"I'm really hoping you have a plan," Hermione admitted.

"At this moment in time, my plan relies on Lucius having a heart attack while leaving the door open," Evi said disheartened.

"We need our wands," Hermione said.

"Or his," Evi said as a plan popped into her head. "Did you see it in his pocket?" Evi said. Hermione nodded. Evi then went on to explain her little plan to Hermione and just managed to explain it all before Lucius came back in.

"Sorry about that," he apologised.

"Don't worry, we weren't going anywhere," Evi said dragging herself off the floor. But this time she didn't even have chance to fully straighten up before Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed it at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted and a flash of green light came from his wand, hitting Evi directly in the chest and crushing her against the back wall. She fell to the floor with a thud and screamed in pain.

"Evi!" Hermione shouted as she tried to make her way over but she didn't get much chance.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted again but this time at Hermione. However, the spell hit Hermione and had no effect at all on her. She stood still looking at a confused Lucius who didn't understand.

"What trickery is this?" he asked.

"No trickery," Hermione said, although she was also unsure why it had not worked. Just then, something caught Lucius' eyes and he walked over to Hermione who was trying to step backwards until she reached the wall, closed her eyes as he stood towering above her. She felt his cold fingers around her neck and felt him pull something. It was the necklace Harry had given her.

"Give that Back!" she shouted boldly.

"This stops me doing spells and charms against you," he told her and he threw it to one side. He tried another spell on her hit her and felt like someone had punched her hard in the ribs, making it hard to breathe.

"Why?" she asked when her got her breathe back. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Evi said coming back around, "with another death Hogwarts would have to close," she said without really moving.

"Well done," Lucius applauded. "Yes, when the school discovers that there has been more deaths, the ministry will have no chose but to close the school permanently."

"Well, you screwed up. No-one knows we're here. For all they know, we could have gone on a night on the town," Hermione said desperately trying to find a flaw in his plan.

"On the contrary, I made sure someone, or something saw you being taken by a cloaked figure."

"Dobby," Evi sighed. "Dobby saw us."

"He will report that you were taken," Lucius explained.

"And what makes you so sure that he won't tell someone that it was you?" Hermione said continuing to challenge him.

"Because that house elf fears me more than anything, so he would never tell," he happily told her.

Evi realised that she was not getting out of here alive and was staring at the floor beside her when something shiny caught her eye in the candlelight. She carefully reached for it, trying desperately not to move her already broken ribs. It was a silver chain with a Celtic cross on the end. She instantly recognised it.

"This is my dad's," she said out loud, although she didn't really mean to.

"That stupid cross if his, yes."

"That means he was here," Evi said suddenly realising something. "It was you!" she shouted and got up with a sudden burst of energy.

"Yes, he was here until he escaped," Lucius informed her.

"He had seven broken ribs and severe internal bleeding when I saw him."

"Seven? I was sure I had broken all of them," Lucius said sounding disappointed.

"You son of a bitch. Why him?" Evi said furious.

"I found out he was betraying the Dark Lord and he had to be punished."

"So it's all about Voldermort then?" Evi said.

"You are a very brave young woman for speaking his name."

"I don't fear him, unlike you. You wanted Voldermort's good opinion and getting Hogwarts closed and eradicating a deserter would have him think very highly of you," Evi said getting his plan.

"I will be rewarded for my loyalty. Unlike your father."

"He is more of a man than you will ever be," Evi told him. Lucius seemed to have had enough and raised his wand to Evi's face.

Snape and the boys had made their way from the car and were sneaking around the grounds. They were hidden in the bushes and checking out the ground crew. Lucius had his house well guarded. Several heavily built guys patrolling the grounds.

"This is not going to be easy." Ron commented. Snape shot an annoyed look at him. "Sorry, I'm just saying."

"We can't just go barging in there. We need a plan," Snape said turning his head away from Ron and back to through the bushes and the guards.

"You have one?" Harry asked,

"Actually I do," Snape said still peering though the bushes. "But I can't ask you to do this, it's too dangerous."

"I've met Tom four times, trust me Lucius Malfoy does not scare me," Harry said determined to go and save his girlfriend.

"OK, but you have to do exactly what I tell you," and Snape explained his plan to them.

Lucius stood there with his wand almost touching Evi's nose, but he still did not cast a spell.

"What's wrong Lucius? Cat got your tongue?" Evi teased.

"You'll get what you deserve soon enough," Lucius said lowering his wand.

"Why wait? Make the death toll three and get Hogwarts closed. Or are you too chicken?" Evi pushed. Lucius did not say anything but kept smiling at them.

Hermione, who had been watching this from the other side of the room, suddenly realised why he was waiting.

"It's a trap," she spoke up. "That's why he took us instead of killing is there in the school where we could be easily found. We're bait," Hermione said as the horror of Lucius' plan dawned on her.

"I thought it was too easy to stall you. We are not stalling you: you're stalling yourself," Evi said.

"You're waiting for people to come for us," Hermione said.

"Dad!" Evi cried.

"Harry!" Hermione cried at the same time.

"They won't fall for it. They're cleverer than that. They'll bring back up," Evi reassured herself.

"Will they? Are will they be too concerned about the most precious woman in their lives and just come barging in without help?" Lucius questioned. Hermione saw tears run down Evi's face. Her father and Harry were on the way here, straight into a trap.

"That mean's your father is at Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"You haven't told anyone?" Lucius laughed.

"Yeah, Hermione," Evi said still crying.

"But who?" Hermione asked confused.

"Who do you think Hermione? The one person I talk to at Hogwarts other than the students," Evi told her agitated.

"Snape is your father?" Hermione said completely shocked.

"Oh yes," Lucius butted in. "Severus is Evelyn's father."

Suddenly it all made sense to Hermione. It explained how Snape and Evi knew each other and were so close. Being here also explained Snape's late arrival at the start of school and the disappearance of the students. But the spine chilling thought was that this evil plan had actually worked and Harry and Snape had no idea what they were walking into. Evi had put her father's necklace on and seemed calm on the surface now the tears had stopped flowing down her face, but Hermione could tell she was terrified. Not for herself though, for her father.

"I really am going to enjoy killing the both of you. Especially you, Miss Granger, you has the ordasity to blackmail my son." Evi looked at Hermione for an explanation. "Oh yes, Little Miss Perfect has been making a fool out of my son, including making him dance with you at that stupid ball, in front of everyone!" he ranted. Hermione couldn't believe Draco had told his father about it. She assumed that he would be too embarrassed, and the reason she could blackmail him was because he didn't want his father finding out.

"I can't believe he told!" Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione!" Evi said. She couldn't believe her ears. Her friend capable of blackmail.

"Oh yes, Draco was very forthcoming with information especially after I fixed his favourite drink with an special ingredient," Lucius told them.

"Veritaserum. You would drug your own son? Mind you I would expect worse than that from you," Evi said in disbelief. There was a knock at the door, and Lucius seemed more than annoyed at being disturbed.

"Are they here?" he asked Goyle.

"No Boss, but you have an unexpected guest who insists on seeing you." Hermione couldn't help but notice the similarities between Lucius and Goyle and Draco and Goyle. Lucius seemed annoyed that, not only were Harry and Snape not here yet, but he was being torn away from his 'interrogation' of his witnesses. He reluctantly pulled himself away and closed the door, but did not lock it. Evi and Hermione were in such a bad way, they could not walk to the door let alone escape through it.

"I would never of guessed that Snape was your father," Hermione said changing the subject. "Why the different names?"

"He was a death eater, if Voldermort found out about me, he may have killed me. So dad whisked me away to live with his muggle sister. I grew up with them, although I knew he was my dad, I just had to accept that I couldn't live him yet. I saw him all time though, but he still had to be careful. I'm the biggest kept secret. Dumbledore doesn't even know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know he suspected things, like the school now, but he doesn't know for sure. To make sure that I would always remain safe, no-one was to know."

"Then how does Lucius know?"

"Crispin. Draco's older brother. When we were dating, I told him. I trusted him, but Lucius must have used Veritaserum on him and found out. He wouldn't know who I was exactly. He would have known my name was Evi, but shortly before Crispin died, he warned me to go into hiding. So I did. It wasn't until he used the stuff on Draco that Lucius put two and two together and figured out that I was out of hiding and back at Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before someone found out anyways."

"So why Dementia?"

"My dad's wicked sense of humour. Dementia: means nuts, wacko, three fries short of a happy meal. My dad must have known I would be as crazy as him when I grew up," Evi laughed and then winced in pain.

"So what do we do now? Our plan won't work now. He has his wand in his hand. I mean we could try wrestling him to the ground..." Hermione turned to Evi who was giving her a sceptical look. "OK, bad idea, but at least I'm trying."

"I was trying, until I realised that was his plan too," Evi quipped.

"Snape and Harry aren't going to come here without back up are they?" Hermione asked. Evi remained silent. "Are they?" Hermione repeated.

"I hate that he's right. My dad has a habit of act now, engage brain later. Lucius knows it would work because that's how he ended up here the first time."

"I thought you didn't know where he was?" Hermione said.

"True, but he told me why he was late. He was captured, tied up and tortured. Before he left he said he had a lead on some death eaters and was going to investigate. After I told him to be careful, he told me he was going to be fine, he knew how to handle himself. Lucius and dad have been friends for a long time. He would have known that dad would challenge them without a plan."

"And brought him here," Hermione added. Evi silently agreed with Hermione.

"Let's just hope that someone had the intelligence to come up with a plan before they barge in," Evi said concerned

They both sat quietly for a moment. Then they heard the handle on the move. More tears came to their eyes at the thought of another round with Lucius. Neither was strong enough to last another beating. Evi cuddled Hermione in her arms trying to comfort her. But the person who walked through the door was not Lucius. It was Snape.

Never in her life had Hermione been so glad to see Snape.

"Dad!" Evi screamed and Snape ran towards her and threw his arms around her. Hermione behind him and coming towards her were Ron and Harry.

"Harry!" and they embraced.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked, surveying Evi's and Hermione's injuries.

"We're fine, but you've got to go it's a..." Evi started to say but was stopped by the sound of the metal door slamming closed and locked.

"...trap."


	16. The Family Connection

**Chapter 16**

**The Family Connection**

After thoroughly deciding that the door was indeed locked and there was not other exit the boys sat beside their severely injured girls.

"What's broken?" Snape asked his daughter as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I've got a few broken bones, with one puncturing my lung. I think Hermione is just battered and bruised," Evi said turning to look at Hermione in Harry's arms beside her.

Ron, who had been pacing up and down the floor clearly hoping to wear a hole in the floor for them to escape through, suddenly stopped and turned to Evi. "You called him dad?" he said confused. Evi laughed.

"Yes, Severus is my father," Evi explained.

"Well that explains a lot," Ron exclaimed.

"Doesn't it!" Hermione added.

"You shouldn't have come," Evi said out of the blue.

"Did you really expect me to sit by and let Lucius kill you?" Snape defended himself.

"No, but you could have waited for back up. This is exactly what Lucius knew you would and do and he's going to kill us all," she simply said.

"I escaped from here once before, I'll do it again," Snape said confidently.

"No you won't. Last time you were alone. Now you have four teenagers with you, two severely injured," Evi said trying to explain the severity of the situation. "Please tell me you have a plan?" They all looked at him.

"What?"

"Oh god," Evi said.

"We're all going to die! Ron shouted.

"You're not half wrong, Weasley." Lucius was back.

Snape instantly stood in front of Evi to protect her and Harry did the same with Hermione, while Ron hid behind Harry.

"How predictable of you all," Lucius taunted. Harry and Ron quickly got their wands out of their pockets and held them directly in front of them and at Lucius.

"Severus, your pupils come more prepared than you. You bring no back-up apart from two scrawny students and you expect to beat me!" he laughed. But that smile was soon wiped off his face when Snape hit him with a disarming spell, without the use of his wand.

"You never were the brightest spark in the electricity generator were you?" Snape quipped, but still could tell he was furious by the tone in his voice. "Good wizards don't need wands to cast spells."

"Which explains why you still need your wand Malfoy," Harry said. "Do you really think you'll win with five against one?"

"You're forgetting, Mr Potter, that his is _my_ house and thus you're my prisoners. Anyways, your not much of a match. Two injured girls, two pathetic students and a disgrace of teacher against one who stands beside the greatest and most powerful wizard of all time."

"But he's not here to save your sorry ass right now," Evi said.

"I would watch what you say Miss Dementia, or Miss Granger will join in the broken bone department," he threatened.

"You even think about hurting her, I will kill you!" Harry warned him.

"Thought about it; done it; yet I'm still standing. You wouldn't kill me, you don't have it in you to kill," Lucius shot Harry down.

"He may not, but I certainly do," Snape added.

Ron who, until this point, had been hiding behind Harry had been looking around the room, desperately looking for an exit, when he looked at Snape and noticed his eyes. He elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Harry, look at Snape's eyes," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry reluctantly took his eyes off Lucius to see what Ron was referring to. Harry had to do a double take as Snape's eyes were bright red like they were full of blood. Harry could almost see flames rising up in his eyes as his anger deepened.

"I didn't give you credit for coming up with such a devious plan, Lucius. Take Hermione to get Harry and take my daughter to reel me in. You get rid of two muggleborns and three thorns in Tom's side," Snape said.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right? Two mudbloods?" Lucius said suddenly confident.

"Muggleborns," Ron angrily corrected him.

"Come on Severus, we both know there is only one mudblood here."

"Are you thick as well as an idiot Malfoy," Ron boldly said, still partially hiding behind Harry.

"You're one to talk Weasley. Your family are more of a disgrace to the wizarding world than even those stupid mudbloods." Ton tried to run forward to hit Lucius but Harry prevented him.

"But what did you mean one Muggleborn? Evi and I have at least one muggle parent," Hermione said now standing, but still behind the Harry and Ron barricade. Evi was looking quizzically at Lucius, or possibly like he was insane.

"You mean you don't know?" Lucius said bursting into hysterics, clutching his side where Evi had hit him earlier.

"Severus, I'm disturbed that you could be so devilish and not tell you own daughter. Actually... I'm quite proud. Didn't think you had it in you," Lucius praised him.

"Shut up you son of a bitch," Snape warned him, taking a step towards him.

"Dad?" Evi said dragging herself off the floor and wincing in pain as she did so.

"Aren't you going to tell her who her mother is?" Lucius gleefully asked Snape.

"I know who my mother is," Evi said.

"Oh, I don't think you do," Lucius teased.

"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll make you shut up," Snape threatened.

"You don't want to tell her? OK, I will. Your mother is Lily Evans." Evi and Harry's eyes widened.

"That can't be possible!" Harry exclaimed. Snape remained silent, somehow restraining himself from attacking Lucius.

"You and Lily Potter!" Ron said shocked.

"Evans," Evi corrected him. "He said Evans. It must have been before she married James," Evi said in a monotonous tone like she was in a trance. Harry had lowered his wand, and was blankly staring at the person in front of him. So many things were going through his mind, so many questions. When? How? Why? Was that Sirius' suspicion? Did he think that Snape and Lily had an affair? Harry mentally shuddered at the image that invoked in his head. No this can't be possible, he told himself.

Evi Finally came round out of her trance like state, and turned to face her dad.

"Dad?"

"That just can't be true!" Harry exclaimed again.

"Well Severus had quite the crush on Lily in school," Lucius butted in with a huge smirk on his face.

"Dad?" Evi repeated. Snape close his eyes and when he reopened them, they were their normal dark colour.

"She and James had a fight in which Lily left him. She needed a place to stay and I offered to let her stay with me. Let's just say we grew close and I asked her to join the death eaters."

"You lie!" Harry shouted at the last little bit of that sentence. "My mother was good. She would never join the death eaters," Harry maintained.

"Lily had a bit of a dark streak in her," Snape told them. "After a time, she found out she was pregnant, and left me and went back to James," Snape said, but it appeared that retelling the story was far worse than any punch Lucius could throw.

"So explain to me why I was brought up with you sister and not Lily and James?" Evi said, with tears running down her face.

"Because James didn't want you," he bluntly said. "You weren't his child so he wanted nothing to do with you. He would have asked for an abortion if he could have," he told her.

"Nice to know I was wanted," Evi said hurt.

"You were wanted. Lily wanted to keep you, so did I. She wanted to keep you so bad, but James told her they were getting you adopted. So Lily and I arranged to have me take you from the hospital when you were born. I took you to my sister and her husband to bring you up in a loving family environment."

"You still lied to me!" Evi said taking a step back to avoid Snape trying to comfort her.

"You told me my mother ran off with the milkman."

Lucius burst into hysterics again bending over as she strained his stomach with laughing so much. Evi, who was standing the closest to him, kneed him in the head with one swift sharp movement. His nose started gushing with blood and looked disjointed as Evi had broken it.

"That wiped the smile off your face!" Ron laughed.

"And this will wipe the smile off yours," Lucius said getting his wand back out and pointing it at Ron.

However, he didn't get a chance to cast a spell as the door burst open in a flash of blinding light. Snape instantly covered Evi, while Harry and Ron both covered Hermione from whatever was coming next. Even Lucius cowered down at this noise. Harry looked up at what had made such an entrance and once the smoke cleared he could see a figure standing there. A figure of someone he never thought he would see helping them. Lucius lifted his head and looked at the figure.

"Son! What an entrance!" he exclaimed happily praising Draco. But soon found himself staring at his son with fear in his eyes. Draco had his fists clenched at his side but sparks were coming from them. Harry looked at his eyes. If he thought he saw flames in Snape's eyes before, he definitely saw them in Draco's now.

"You. Have. Crossed. A. Line," Draco said slowly, but his voice was different, like it was not him speaking, but someone else speaking for him.

"They have haven't they," Lucius said, assuming he was talking to one of his prisoners.

"I meant you, not them," Draco explained. Lucius slowly turned to face his son, who eyes burned with hatred.

"Now, now Draco, calm down," Lucius said with his voice sounding panicked.

"It is one thing to attack me, but it's another to attack them."

"You wouldn't attack me Draco. You're not my equal," Lucius put him down.

Draco rubbed his hands together, but his hands weren't touching, but sparks were flying off as if they were. He was radiating power and electricity. "We'll see about that shall we?" Draco said challenging his father.

Lucius turned his wand on his son. "Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted and a flash of green hit Draco directly on the chest. Draco looked down as the light hit him, and then back at his father.

"Let's see if I can do any better," Draco cocking his head to one side. He unclenched his fists and sparks came flying out in the direction of Lucius. Lucius was lifted off the ground and thrown against the wall by this spell and was being pushed against the wall by it. Finally Draco dropped his father heavily on the floor.

"Had enough yet?" Draco asked.

"This betrayal will not go down lightly with the Dark Lord," Lucius said.

"Well, the Dark Lord can go and shove his wand up his ass for all I care. No longer will you hurt me. You took my brother away from me, and you constantly beat my mother, and let's see how you like it shall we?" Draco said.

During Draco's speech, Lucius had time to regroup and got his wand up again. But Draco just smiled. He held his hand out and said "wand" and the wand disappeared from Lucius' hand and into Draco's. Lucius looked shocked at this and tried to back away. Draco raised his free hand and Lucius flew across the room again with such a force that all of them could hear his bones breaking at he hit the wall. Lucius was slumped on the floor, unable to move, or defend himself from such an attack, when Draco walked over to him.

"I'm so going to enjoy this," Draco said. He raised his hand to make it level with Lucius' head, and closed his eyes. Sparks starting coming from his hand and into Lucius. Lucius cried out in pain, but unable to move away from this torture. Evi ran over to him and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Draco stop!"

"Why?" Draco looking at her, still with red eyes.

"Yeah, why? After all he has done to us, he deserves more than this," Ron asked.

"Because you are a better man than him, Draco," Evi said quietly to him. "You are not a killer. Don't let him make you one." Draco looked at her, and closed his eyes, and they returned to normal again. He put Lucius down. Lucius struggled to get his breath back, and remained slumped on the floor.

Draco pointed the wand out of the door and said, "Alohomora," and the latch on the trap door down to the dungeons opened. He turned back to his father.

Draco pointed the wand at his father and snake-like rope twisted out of the end of his wand and bound his father in a tight bind. Finally, he snapped the wand in two and threw it down on the floor.

"The authorities are on their way, as well as a medical team for you all," Draco said, and then turned to leave.

"Draco," Evi called. He stopped and turned back around.

"Thank you," she said. He bowed slightly and left. Evi heard a sort of pop, which can only be associated with someone disapparating. Hermione who was watching this was completely overcome with tiredness and only managed to stay awake long enough to see a medical nurse coming towards her before she blacked out.


	17. Forgiveness and Joy

**Chapter 17**

**Forgiveness and Joy**

After Madame Pomfrey had given both Hermione and a very resistant Evi some Skelegro and some thick green liquid that smelt like Fairy Liquid, Hermione had fallen asleep. By the time they escaped from Lucius, it was morning and she hadn't slept in a whole 40 hours, so understandably she was shattered. She couldn't figure out how long Lucius had tortured Evi and herself down in the dungeons, since there were no windows and time just seemed to stop. However long it was, she was still absolutely tired out. Even muscle in her body screamed for rest. So she willingly obeyed.

However, she couldn't sleep for log, as she was awoken by Evi who had crept over to her bed and was sitting on the edge of the bed listening to Dumbledore telling someone off on the other side of the curtain.

"You could have got them killed!" he said raising his voice. "You went there with no back up, and risked the lives of all involved by your foolish behaviour." Hermione looked at Evi who was carefully listening to the very one-sided conversation.

"I'm sorry..." the other began.

"Sorry is not good enough. You risked the lives of four of your students."

"Five," the other corrected.

"Five?" Dumbledore said confused.

"Draco Malfoy was there too."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Professor Snape. Draco was in his room all night. I checked on him as soon as I heard, and I assure you, he did not move from his dormitory." Evi and Hermione looked at each other confused. 'What?' Hermione mouthed to Evi. Evi simply raised a finger to her lips to keep Hermione quiet.

"But you still should have waited. I can't stress how dangerous the situation was. You could have added yourself to the death toll," Dumbledore said. Evi had heard enough and pulled open the curtain to reveal herself and Hermione listening to the conversation.

"And if he hadn't come, Hermione and I would be dead, and Hogwarts would have to close," Evi pointed out.

"Miss Dementia, I'm glad to see you are feeling much better," Dumbledore said changing his voice to a calming, gentle tone.

"Thank you, I am feeling better, but I've got one hell of a headache and you shouting doesn't help," she informed him.

"I will leave you to rest," he gently said. He then turned to Snape. "And I still want to discuss your actions further, in my office later," he said quietly to Snape.

As Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing, he bumped into Harry and Ron on their way to see Hermione.

"Hello Professor," Ron chirpily said.

"Good morning Ron and Harry. How are you two?" Dumbledore said stopping to chat to them.

"Fine sir," Ron answered.

"It's been a bit of a wild night, sir," Harry told him.

"Lots of revelations!" Ron commented.

"I agree, I would not have suspected Lucius Malfoy of being capable of killing those students," Dumbledore admitted.

"Yeah, I was so sure it was Professor Grimalkin," Harry admitted, although not meaning to.

"Your instinct was correct Harry. Professor Grimalkin may not have been the master mind of the kidnappings, but she was up to something."

"I knew it! The position's jinxed!" Ron said triumphantly. Dumbledore chucked.

"It is not jinxed Mr Weasley. What Professor Grimalkin was going was writing for the Daily Prophet," Dumbledore told them.

"Where's the crime in that, sir?" Harry asked.

"It was what she was writing that was the crime. She was an undercover reporter doing an exposé on Hogwarts. And many of her articles, included comments about you Harry."

"Me?"

"Yes Harry. She is jealous of your fame and ability. So she wanted to make sure that outside world thought as ill of you as she did."

"Nice woman," Ron snorted.

"It's little before your time, but Goliard Grimalkin was a famous and distinguished witch and when you reappeared..."

"I stole her thunder," Harry finished.

"Yes."

"So that's why you banned the Daily Prophet," Ron said.

"Yes and no. It's true I did not want word of what she was writing to reach you Harry, but it is not all about you. The Daily Prophet had also been reporting on increasing number of deaths because of Voldermort and I did not want to frighten the younger students," he explained. Harry had to agree. If the students knew how many people died, they would never come out from under their bed covers.

"I believe Miss Granger is awake if you wish to speak to her for a couple of minutes," he said.

"Thank you Professor," Harry and Ron said and they made their way to the hospital wing.

As Harry and Ron approached the hospital wing they could hear a woman shouting at someone. The wandered in and found the woman shouting was Evi and she was shouting at Snape.

"You lied!" she screamed at him.

"I had to," he argued.

"No. You could have told me this, but you chose to keep it from me. God, even Lucius knew before I did."

"Well, if you hadn't told Crispin who you were, then he would never have found out," Snape retorted. "He knew about Lily and I. He was there at her initiation ceremony."

"That's not the point! You blatantly lied to me in the express purpose of keeping something from me. You knew how much I wanted to know about my mother, so you filled me with stories that are bullshit!" she screamed.

"You wanted to know, but I couldn't tell you, but still you pressed for information about her. So yes, I made her up," Snape admitted.

"I have never felt this betrayed in my whole life," Evi said. Snape didn't reply, but looked actually hurt by her words. Evi on the other hand clearly meant it.

"I don't know what to say to make it up to you?" Snape said.

"How about bye?" Evi said coldly. He didn't reply. Evi's face was stern and he knew she was in no mood to argue with him. So he turned on his heels and walked out of the hospital wing with a backward glance to his daughter, who refused to catch it.

"You were a bit hard on him weren't you?" Hermione said to Evi when he was out of sight.

"He lied to me Hermione. The one person in my life who is not supposed to lie to me did. So no, I wasn't too hard on him.

"You know, he was only trying to protect you," Hermione tried to reason with her.

"I can protect myself," Evi said angrily.

"Your current injuries state otherwise," Hermione pointed out.

"Look," Evi said standing up from her bed to face Hermione properly. "My father has been the only steady thing in my life and to find out that he lied to me, shakes my soul. Right now, I couldn't imagine myself forgiving him," Evi said with tears once again in her eyes.

"You know, this means we are half brother and sister," Evi said after a pause, a long pause. It took herself a while to compose herself.

"Scary!" Ron commented.

"Hey!" Evi protested.

"Sorry, but you have to admit it's still scary," Ron said defending himself. They all laughed.

"By the way Hermione, I was right," Ron said turning to Hermione who was wrapped in Harry's arms.

"About what?" Hermione said.

"Professor Grimalkin. She is evil!" Ron said proud he was right all along.

"She's an undercover reporter writing stuff about Hogwarts and me," Harry explained further.

"That's what she's been up to!" Evi exclaimed, getting back into her hospital bed opposite Hermione.

"Yep," Ron said. "That's why Dumbledore banned the paper."

"Speaking of secrets," Evi said. "What's this thing between you and Draco, Hermione?" Evi enquired.

"Oh, you'll soon see," she cryptically said.

Ron and Harry exchanged more confused looks, but Hermione refused to say anymore, despite demands from Evi and the lads. Ron went in a huff with her for not telling him, and realised that Cho may have been worried about him, so made his apologies to all (except Hermione who he made a point no apologising to) and left the three alone.

Evi drifted off to sleep, while Harry and Hermione sat in each other's arms. After half and hour, Madame Pomfrey threw Harry out literally! Although Hermione was glad as if he had asked her if she needed anything one more time, she would have thrown him out herself! Hermione finally had chance to close her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The Great Hall was full of the hustle and bustle of the end of year feast. Everyone was excited about leaving and about a surprise that had been rumoured to happen at the feast. Hermione and Evi looked like they had been through the wars, or had a huge cat fight, a rumour that had spread around. Most, however, were gossiping about Evi and Snape. It was well known now that Evi was Snape's daughter, but what puzzled people was, why was she mad a him? She still had not talked to him, and ignored every one of his attempts to apologise, until he no longer bothered. No-one knew about Lily and Snape though, which Harry was grateful for. The last thing he wanted was 20 questions from everyone.

However, Draco was the most confusing. News of what Lucius had done had reached the school, but no-one knew what Draco had done. Instead, they all (all being the Slytherin House) seemed to pity Draco as Harry had put his father away. Harry even found Draco glaring at Harry and co with a look of complete hatred. However, they both knew the truth and this was the first time Draco allowed Harry to take the credit for something he had done. It completely bewildered Harry.

"I don't understand. I thought Malfoy would jump at the chance to admit he had one over me," Harry confessed.

"Yeah, he's acting like he wasn't there," Ron agreed.

"Oh, but he wasn't," Evi said appearing. "May I?" she asked indicating the empty seat beside Ron. Ron nodded and she sat herself down.

"What do you mean he wasn't? We saw him!" Harry said.

"Not according to Dumbledore," Evi said.

"Dumbledore told Snape that Draco was in his room all night," Hermione explained. "And Dumbledore will believe what he saw."

"But Malfoy knows better than that. Why hide it?" Harry asked.

"You see, there is something you should know about Draco Malfoy," Evi whispered. "He hated his father for what he did to Crispin and himself, but Slytherin House means everything to him. If people found out that he rescued you, Harry, and betrayed his father, he would be thrown out of Slytherin faster than they could curse you."

"Then we're supposed to do what?" Harry asked.

"Take the credit and don't speak of it to anyone," Evi advised.

"But that's so unfair," Hermione commented.

"True, but think of it this way. You'll be saving his life if you take the credit." They all glared at her in confusion. "He would not be able to handle being thrown out of Slytherin House on top of betraying his father," Evi explained.

"So what happened to Lucius?" Hermione enquired. She really wanted to know what punishment the Ministry had inflicted on him. After everything he had done to her friends, herself and his own family, she wanted to know that he would suffer.

"You haven't heard?" Evi said surprised. They all shook their heads. "I think you'll appreciate the poetic irony of this Hermione. Lucius Malfoy is now the manager of the Uxbridge branch of Focus Wickes DIY store," Evi informed them with the biggest grin on her face Harry had seen.

"What? You mean he isn't in Azkaban?" Ron exclaimed, not so thrilled at the news.

"Ron you have to understand why I find it so funny. Lucius 'muggle-hater' Malfoy has to live the rest of his life as the one thing he hates."

"But if he gets hold of a wand, he's back to his former self," Harry pointed out.

"There is a spell the ministry put on him to quash his magical ability. They usually do that when they snap someone's wand."

"But Hagrid can still use mag..." Harry started to argue, but realised he had dropped Hagrid in it. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"I know," Evi reassured them. "But Hagrid is harmless. Big but soft." Harry laughed. That was a good description of Hagrid: bit but soft.

"So he's still out there?" Harry said turning the conversation back to Lucius.

"Wandless and powerless," Evi said happily.

"So, how are you and your dad?" Hermione enquired.

"Can we not talk about that?" Evi said bluntly.

"Ok," Hermione said surrendering. "But he's coming over here," she added. Evi spun her head round and sure enough Snape was making his way over.

"I'll see you guys later," she excused herself and walked off.

Harry saw Snape stop as she got up and then sigh as she walked off from him. But it apparently wasn't Evi he wanted a word with. He turned to face Harry.

"Mr Potter, I believe I have something of yours," he said and unclasped the Celtic cross from round his neck and held it out towards Harry. Harry carefully took it and examined it.

"It belonged to your mother," Snape told him.

"This is the necklace Sirius was on about. She had it ever since she was in school," Harry said remembering what Sirius had told him on his birthday.

"I know. I was the one you gave her it," Snape replied. "Harry instantly looked up at Snape along with Hermione and Ron. Snape just shrugged his shoulders. "It is similar to the one you gave Miss Granger." Hermione rubbed her necklace and smiled. "Just before she died, Lily gave it back to me, saying I needed the protection more than she did," he explained.

"I just felt you should have it," Snape said turning to leave.

"Wait Severus," Harry said using his first name to make a point. This was not Hogwarts business: this was personal. Snape looked back.

"My mother gave it back to you because she wanted you to have it," Harry said. "So you should keep it." Harry held the necklace back towards Snape who seemed shocked at Harry's kindness. "I know you'll keep it safe," Harry added.

Snape gently took the necklace back and put it back safely round his neck. He slightly bowed to Harry, who did the same.

"Oh by the way, Mr Potter, there will be someone waiting for you at Hogsmeade station tomorrow," Snape added.

"Who?" Harry asked. But he did not receive a reply. Snape just gave a sly grin and returned to the faculty table.

"That was good of you Harry," Hermione praised Harry while holding his hand.

"Well, it meant more to him than me," Harry said giving her a quick kiss.

It seemed to Harry that everyone finished their evening meals faster than usual that night. The plates disappeared and then so did the tables and chairs to leave everyone standing in the spot they were sitting a moment ago.

Dumbledore raised his hand to speak. Harry glanced at Evi you indicated that it was time. He grabbed Hermione, Ron and Neville and made their way over to where Evi was standing.

"I have been asked by Professor Dementia to read the following out to you all this evening," Dumbledore told an intrigued student body. He put his glasses on and held a piece of parchment at arms length so he could read it. "For your viewing pleasure tonight, here is the musical delights of "Figure of Eight." And Dumbledore pointed towards the side of the Hall where a stage had magically appeared with the four standing waiting for their cue.

They were all wearing muggle clothing. Neville was wearing normal jeans and a red t-shirt, while Harry and Ron were wearing baggy jeans and skater tops with long sleeves. Hermione was wearing long jeans, a bright pink vest top, a stripped tie loosely round her neck, and gummy bangles of an assortment of colours up her arms.

Ron started his bass riff then Harry's guitar came in with Neville's drums. Harry started to sing.

_Johnny use to work on the dock_

_He went on strike_

_He's down on his luck_

_It's tough, so tough_

Students were up dancing, cheering and several of them singing along. The loudest of the letter had to be Evi, who was centre of the dance floor strutting her stuff. Harry noticed Snape watching her with a smile on his face. He was glad she was happy, even if she wasn't with him. Ron sang the next verse.

_Gina works the diner all day_

_She brings home her pay_

_For love,_

They all sang the chorus inviting the student body to join in, and join in they did. They were all screaming the words by the end of the song. Hermione joined in the chorus for the harmonies. Harry got several whistles during his guitar solo and by the end of the song everyone was fully impressed. There were cheers from all around. "Harry!" "Ron!" "Neville!" several girls were screaming, though Cho was not too pleased about all the attention her boyfriend was getting and how much he seemed to like it. Neville on the other hand, had never had that sort of attention and was quite pleased he was able to hide behind his drum kit. As they applause died, they all sprung back into action with the next song on their list: Dammit. It was one of Harry's favourite songs as it was so fun to play, although he was not that keen on rock music. Again, Hermione only joined in on the chorus while Ron and Harry sung the verses, but she spent most of the time dancing around the stage. They couldn't help that even though this was their muggle studies exam, it was so much fun!

After they finished the song, they only had the most difficult level song to play. They all had practised this one hard, and they always thought they played it well. They had already decided to play more songs than the three, especially upon finding more music in the room.

The next song was Sk8er Boy by Avril Lavigne. Neville started them off with one the most complicated drums sequences. He was difficult but he loved to play it! Hermione took centre stage on this on, and boy did she give a performance!

_He was a boy, she was a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_The secret is she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

She started to bounce around the stage upon starting the chorus, putting all her energy into this song.

_He was a skater boy,_

_She said see you later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face,_

_But her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to Earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home,_

_Feeding the baby. She's all alone._

_She turns on TV, and guess who she sees,_

_Skater boy rocking up MTV_

Hermione points to Harry

_She calls up her friends, they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show. _

_She tags along and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy,_

_She said see you later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar,_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy,_

_She said see you later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar,_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Harry took centre stage again for the small guitar solo while Hermione moved back to bounce around at the back of the stage and stand on Neville's drums, and then jump off when she needed to sing.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out,_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now,_

Hermione put her arm around Harry as he played and as she sung.

_We are more than just good friends,_

_And this is where the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see,_

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He was a boy, I was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, or haven't you heard_

Hermione looked lovingly at Harry.

How we rock each other's world.

I'm with the skater boy,

I said see you later boy,

I'll be back stage after the show.

I'll be at his studio singing that song he wrote,

About a girl he used to know.

I'm with the skater boy,

I said see you later boy,

I'll be back stage after the show.

I'll be at his studio singing that song he wrote,

About a girl he used to know.

Dumbledore rose from his seat applauding, assuming that was the end, along with the rest of the student body and Evi. But there was a further surprise in store. Suddenly the sound of a guitar playing filled the Great Hall, but it was not from Harry or Ron. Hermione got her wand out and shed some light on the mystery player. Standing to one side was Draco Malfoy with a guitar in his hands playing the beginning riff to 'Sweet Child 'O Mine'. Neville joined in with his drums and Harry supplied backing guitar to Draco's. Most of the Slytherins were standing in complete and utter shock. There was Draco Malfoy, their leader, playing a muggle instrument. He was out of robes too, opting to wear a black long sleeved t-shirt with a slogan on which said, "How's my playing? Call 0800-kiss-my-ass," and a pair of baggy jeans. But what surprised Harry and Ron was how well he was playing. He was ten times better than they were. Harry invited Draco up on stage with them as he started to sing. Draco joined in with harmonies, and surprised everyone at how well their voices complimented each other.

The song reached the long instrumental and guitar solo that Harry couldn't play, but boy could Draco. He was amazing, even playing with his eyes shut as if he knew it off by heart. It surprised most of the students and all of the teachers who were sitting in shock. Evi even couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had no idea he could play. She whistled at the end of the solo, which Draco smiled at. Hermione on the other hand, did not seem surprised by the scene unfolding in front of her. She had gone off stage to let the boys enjoy their moment. All the lads looked like they were enjoying themselves, even Draco who had this permanent smile fixed on his face.

The song finished and there was an uproar of applause from everyone, with the Slytherins trying to clap louder than everyone else. Hermione jumped back up on stage.

"So that's your secret?" Harry said turning to Hermione. She just smiled. Harry walked up to Draco, who was unsure what he was about to do.

"Not bad," Harry said. "Not bad at all," and he held out his hand. Draco smiled and took his hand and shook it. Hermione knew that Harry was also thanking him for what he had done for them.

"Fancy doing another?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. Ron and Neville agreed.

"Do you know 'Basket Case'?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Evi left the music in the practise room," Ron added.

"Actually I did. I left it in there when I found the room once," Draco admitted.

"And that's when Hermione found you," Harry said guessing, while Hermione cuddled into him.

"Something like that," Draco said. "Are we going to play or what?"

It was a very fun song to play, and all were jumping around on the stage. Draco and Harry's voices matched perfectly, so it sounded amazing. Draco took lead vocals this time though, and with both guitars, the song sounded better than it ever did in practise. Although some of the teachers disapproved of the lyrics in the song, they still seemed to enjoy themselves. So did the students who continued to dance and fully enjoy themselves. Once the song ended, the there was another uproar or a different kind.

"More! More!" the students screamed. They only intended on doing one more song. Draco turned to them.

"One more?" he suggested. "You know, "Rain Down on Me" by Kane? It's a good one to end on."

"Fine." Harry turned back to the microphone. "OK, you have been great, but this is the last song of the night, I hope you like it."

It certainly was a good song to end, with lots of fun guitar and drum beats for all. Hermione joined in singing as well, and they were surprised to find Hermione and Draco's matched considerably better than his and Harry's. Near the end of the song, magical rain started flowing down from the ceiling. It looked just like rain, but was not wet and just dissipated when it hit the floor. Harry wondered if Evi was the one doing it, but found it was Snape. He was still leaning against the wall watching the show from a distance. He was muttering a spell for the rain, and made sure that it did not appear as drizzle, but like the heavens had opened up and was pouring down. It was a brilliant night, and a perfect end.

Evi ran back up to the stage as the audience continued to applaud their entertainment. It took several minutes for the applause and the screams to die down enough before Evi could be heard.

"OK, what a brilliant night! And what a band! That's Figure of Eight!" she said and there was another long applause. "This was not just for entertainment however, this was their muggle studies exams, and I can now give them their results." She turned to face them. "You guys, you passed." They all jumped up and down congratulating each other. Draco on the other hand had snuck off stage and was making his way back to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oi, Malfoy!" he heard Evi shout at him over the microphone. He slowly turned round.

"Milk, two sugars?" he quipped. Everyone in their muggle studies class laughed at the joke, though the rest had no idea.

"I haven't seen skill like that since... well you know. I think that a simple A grade would not suffice. Thus I will award you with the highest award in my power. An A with distinction." Draco smiled, he only did it for fun, not for a grade. "Even Hermione hasn't got one of those," Evi added. That made Draco laugh even harder. He went to join his groupies and leaned against the wall. He looked up at Hermione and smiled and slightly bowed his head. Hermione did the same, happy that her little blackmailing paid off.

Finally the school settled back down, and it was time for Dumbledore's end of year speech.

"Another year has gone, with considerable noise," he said indicating Evi who just laughed the comment off. "You would have learnt much in your time here, and hopefully skills that will one day help you in the future. But there is still one more duty I must perform: to award the House Cup." Everyone hushed. The points this year had been close indeed.

"The points stand as this: In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 296 points. In third place, Gryffindor with 325 points. In second place is Ravenclaw with 375 points. And with 412 points, Slytherin house wins the house cup," he announced. The Slytherin house all jumped for joy and screams of adulation filled the Hall. Draco walked over to Evi, seemingly confused. Harry was standing not far from Evi, so heard what he said.

"I thought we were on 312?" Draco said looking at her for the answer.

"Well, lets just say, Severus felt that there was a certain student who deserved a hundred extra points," Evi said looking at him. Because Draco refused to take credit for what he had done, Snape must have awarded him the points as a thank you. Draco returned to his group and they all celebrated.

"Yes, well done Slytherin and well done to Gryffindor for winning the Quidditch cup this year," Dumbledore congratulated them. The Gryffindors cheered.

"This year has been tainted by the sad deaths of our students, and I would like to take a moment's silence to think of them." For about 30 seconds there was silence, with quite a few glaring at Draco who tried his best to avoid their gaze and suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.

"I cannot let this year pass without a word about the current state of evil. Evil is all around us, everyday, and you must decide to which side you belong. Because of the tragic events of this year, the world is now aware of the danger it is in, and hopefully united against this evil. I give this warning and hope you heed this warning. Evil is not something to go looking for. You should be frightened if it seeks you out." It certainly wasn't the most cheerful of speeches Dumbledore had ever given, in fact it was rather morbid, but it was needed. The students had to be warned, after all, they had been the targets.

"Now, enjoy your journey home and I hope to see you all back here next year," and there was a huge round of applause. They all filed out of the Great Hall to spend their last night in Hogwarts for another year.


	18. Reunited

**Chapter 18**

**Reunited**

Everyone was standing at the platform at Hogsmeade with their suitcases packed full and awaiting the train. Sue to security checks, the train was going to be several minutes late. Everyone was chatting and discussing their plans for the summer. Harry on the other hand was curious who this person was.

"Maybe it's someone from the ministry that Dumbledore trusts," Harry suggested.

"Probably," Hermione reassured him. She could feel how tense he was by how tightly he was holding onto her hand.

"Maybe it's Lupin," Ron suggested.

"Now that would be good," Harry said.

"Can't imagine where he live though," Cho added.

"Probably some rural little town tucked away in the English countryside," Hermione guessed. They all stared at her. "What? I'm reading Thomas Hardy at the moment," she defended herself.

"You would learn some really cool spells from him. Imagine how fun that would be!" Ron said.

"But for one week a month it wouldn't be so fun," Cho reminded them.

"Yeah, but if he remembers to have Wolfsbane Potion he should be fine," Harry remembered. Staying with Lupin would be amazing, he was always so, much fun, and he would always welcome Sirius into his house.

Dumbledore had not joined the students down on the platform, but most of the other teachers did, most grateful to escape the confines of Hogwarts Castle. Evi was flitting between groups of students, exchanging numbers with several of the year 7 lads, while McGonagall ensured the first years had not forgotten anything.

Not only was the Hogwarts Express being checked but a full escort of teachers were taking them back to platform 9 ¾ . Several parents had also arrived at Hogsmeade to travel with their children back to London.

Ron had quite calmed down about Harry and Hermione, much to the persuasion of Cho. He was just hurt that they felt they could not tell him, but he was happy that they were happy.

Harry wrapped his arms round her Hermione who nuzzled into him. She could tell how much he needed her there, and how nervous he was. Hermione looked up at him, and they kissed.

"Get a room," they heard a voice say. Harry broke off the kiss to see had said it and standing in front of him, smartly dressed was none other than Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Harry said excitedly. He was just about to hug his godfather when a horrid thought came over him. "What if someone sees you?"

"My name has been cleared. They can see me all they like," Sirius told him. They hugged. Harry couldn't be happier.

"You're the one he's been waiting for," Hermione said realising what had happened.

"I don't get it, I thought Snape would..." Harry started to say.

"Never clear my name? Neither did I. I'm more confused than you."

"It's so good to see you," Harry said elated.

"Sirius," Snape coolly said behind him. Sirius turned round to see his old childhood foe standing behind.

"Severus," Sirius said mimicking his tone. "I believe I owe you one," and he held out his hand for Snape. Snape looked like he was contemplating taking it, but then he took it.

"Let's call it evens," Snape said to Sirius. Sirius just smiled and they part not friends, but no longer enemies.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said. Harry truly hoped that he would explain it later, when they were in private.

"Hey Harry!" Evi said coming over to talk to them, not really noticing Sirius there. "All set?"

"Oh yes! Evi I would like you to meet my Godfather, Sirius Black," Harry introduced.

"Sirius Black? I have heard so much about you, admittedly not all good, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear," Evi said surprised. "Evi Dementia," she said holding her hand out.

"Evi is the Muggle Studies teacher here and Snape's daughter," Harry added casually. Sirius raised his eyebrows and stared at the young woman in front of him in shock.

"No," he said turning to Harry.

"Oh yes," Evi answered.

"How..." he started.

"Long story," Harry answered.

"It was nice to meet you Sirius, but I've got to check on some other students. See you on the train guys" and she left them alone.

"It was nice to meet you too Evi." he said as she left. He watched her as she mingled with the other students, clearing looking for the family resemblance. There wasn't one.

"I can't get my head round that. Snape has a daughter!" he exclaimed.

"Wait till you hear who her mother is," Ron added.

"Who?"

"I'll explain later," Harry said.

"So what happened to you Hermione?" Sirius said noticing her bruises.

"Again long story," Harry answered. He really didn't want to go into that at the moment, not with Hermione there. She had been through enough and he knew she just wanted to forget it.

"So Harry's going to live with you?" Hermione said changing the subject.

"Yeah, the Ministry set me up. I've got this great flat 30 miles out of London. Harry you should see it, it's huge! And they gave me a job at the Ministry too. Meet the new Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," he said proudly.

"Congratulations Sirius. It looks like you've landed on your feet," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I get to have Harry live with me. That's the best bit of all," Sirius said honestly. He wanted Harry to come with him for years, but with him being a wanted man, he just couldn't. Now he was free, he was able to offer Harry the home he wanted and needed. Hermione wandered over to talk to Ginny and Lavender, which gave Sirius chance to talk to Harry, privately.

"So how long have you been dating then?" he asked.

"Since Christmas," Harry said watching his beautiful girlfriend laughing with the girls.

"I knew it!" Sirius said bragging. "I knew it since July for certain, though you have always liked her."

"Yeah, I suppose I always have. But I never thought she would like me back," Harry admitted.

"Why not? You're a strapping young lad," Sirius said thoroughly embarrassing Harry. Hermione finally returned to Harry's side and they all stood talking, catching up on what Sirius had been up to, when they disrupted by the voice of Evi.

"Draco! What are you doing?" she said. Draco was leading her to the other end of the platform and she had a blindfold on.

"You'll see," he maintained.

"At the moment I can't see anything. Can I take this off?" Evi complained.

"It's a surprise Evi, keep it on," Draco told her. Evi swung for him, but since she couldn't see she completely missed.

"Where are you, you little runt?" she said annoyed that she missed. Draco stood her in front of a older lad who was a bit taller than Draco, and had white hair just like his, apart from his was longer and not so neatly combed, but gave him a rugged look. He was wearing a white shirt with a splattered black design on it, and some designer jeans. Draco stood her there and quietly backed off.

"Draco, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Evi threatened him.

"Now that wouldn't be nice, would it Evi?" the lad said. Evi instantly whipped the blindfold off her eyes and stared at the lad in front of her. She was so in shock that she couldn't say a word. She looked at the face that she knew so well, and tears came to her eyes. She cautiously fiddled with his hair, as if to check that he was actually standing there.

"I... I thought you dead?" she said teary eyed.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," he quipped. She started to laugh and then cry harder. "Oh you big softy," he said and he took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms round him tightly, like she never wanted to let him go. It was a beautiful sight, and she was so overjoyed at seeing him there that she could hardly contain herself. Hermione caught Draco's arm as he past her.

"You knew all along?" said to him.

"Yeah well. Not all secrets are meant to be revealed," he said.

"But sometimes they are needed for one to survive," Hermione quipped back. Draco pulled out of her grip and walked back to his gang with a backward glance at Hermione who was still watching him.

"What was all that about?" Ron said referring to Hermione and Draco.

"Do you know who that is?" Hermione said indicating the lad with Evi. They shook their heads. "That's Crispin Malfoy."

"He's dead!" Harry argued.

"Apparently not," Sirius quipped.

"How do you know it's Crispin?" Cho asked.

"Just look at him. He has the same family resemblance as Draco and by Evi's reaction. She thought he was dead, and just discovered that he isn't. I have no doubt that that is Crispin Malfoy," Hermione explained.

"And Draco knew?" Harry said confused.

"Doesn't that explain a lot?" Hermione argued. "Draco can play the guitar, so can Crispin. Draco knows how to apparate, because of Crispin. Evi was right, they are close." As always, Hermione was right and they watched as Evi held her childhood lover in her arms, still crying.

Finally the train arrived and everyone was piled inside. Sirius sat with the four and told them all stories about his past, James and Lily and his summer.

It was hard for Harry to say goodbye to friends, especially Hermione who he had grown use to being constantly around, but it had to be done. Ron was off to see Charlie in Romania, and Hermione was off to Florida with her parents. Harry was on his way to Leighton Buzzard to Sirius' new flat. Dumbledore had sent someone from the ministry to go to Privet Drive to pick up the rest of Harry's things, and they had already been delivered to the flat. Sirius had told him that he had not decorated Harry's room, so he could do with it what he pleased. On the train, he and Hermione had been discussing colour schemes, and Harry rested on red for the walls, quite fitting for the Gryffindor.

As Sirius drove to their new home Harry was quiet. He was looking out of the window at all the new sights in front of him, the fields, the trees, the 'caution – Badgers' signs. Harry did think those strange, but then thought that a badger could do a lot of damage to a car if you ran on over. He smiled as he thought how Hermione would have reacted to that comment. She would have hit him several times for that! He did miss her.

Finally the pulled up to the quaint little town and outside a row of houses. Sirius got his key out of his pocket and opened the door. Harry climbed the stairs to the flat and as he entered, he was amazed at its size. It was huge! It was relatively bare at the moment, but Sirius was still trying to collect furniture at the moment.

"This is the living room, kitchen is through there," Sirius guided Harry and pointed at the various rooms. "That is the bathroom, very nice if I may say so." Harry poked his head inside. It was nice, greenish tiles with a while suite. Simple but nice. "This is my room, it's a bit of a mess at the moment," Sirius apologised. Harry at a look in. Sirius seemed to be sorting his stuff out still and had it all piled in his room. There were dusty boxes and bags of stuff filling up his room. "And this, is your room."

Harry walked in and smiled. It had plain white smooth walls, a largish window, overlooking some fields at the back of the house. Further on from the fields was a wooded area, it was quite picturesque. Some of Harry's other clothes had been brought from Privet Drive and there was all the basic furniture that he would need. His bed covers were in the pattern of his favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. It was perfect. Some may think it wasn't a lot, but to Harry it was perfect.

"Oh, I have some things for you," Sirius said and he left Harry for a moment. When he came back he had a bundle in his hands. "I was finally able to get into Gringrotts and got these out." He held the package out for Harry to take.

Harry carefully took the package and laid it down in his new bed. He sat down beside it and unwrapped it. Sirius sat down on the other end of the bed and watched him. Inside was a tatty old book, a chain, and a box. Harry carefully opened the sun-bleached box to reveal photographs. Photographs of Lily, James and their friends. Harry flicked through the quickly and smiled as he saw the smiling happy faces of his parents. Some of the photos were very old indeed, some from their time at Hogwarts. Harry lingered on this one. It was James, Lupin and Sirius. The three best mates all together laughing over some probably obscene joke. Sirius leaned over to see what Harry was looking at.

"Ah yes. That was always my favourite picture. In the early days when we didn't have a care in the world," Sirius said reminiscing.

"I have one of Hermione, Ron and I like that from our first year. We didn't have the troubles on us then as we do now," Harry said sadly.

"It'll get better," Sirius said trying to cheer him up.

"I know," Harry smiled. He put the box of photos down and picked up the silver chain. He looked at Sirius for the explanation.

"It was your father's. It's similar to Lily's necklace, but made specifically for James. It won't work on anyone but a Potter." Harry unclasped it and put it round his neck. He instantly felt a surge of power or protection he couldn't tell which. Anyways, what ever it was, it was strong. Harry thought how his father must have worn it. Harry lifted up the other item, the tatty book.

"That was also James'. It was his journal. He kept one throughout his time at Hogwarts. I thought you might find it an interesting read. You'd be surprised how similar you are to him, in so many ways," Sirius said. He got up and left Harry alone.

Harry sat on his bed, stroking the one lavish leather of this journal thinking about everything that had happened. Hedwig was once again with him, happily sitting on a homemade perch, carefully preening her snowy white feathers. Then it occurred to Harry. This was the happiest moment in his life.

The End

4


End file.
